Tu Luz
by lucy-chan 1827
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si Checker Face tenía otro objetivo ... y conoce a Tsuna, desde que era pequeño, el pasado de Tsuna sera rebelado y una ¿Traición? de parte de alguien inesperado, y una decisión que puede cambiar todo (Rescrito y Editado)
1. Chapter 1

N\A: Creo que debo aclarar esto, esta historia comienza a partir del capítulo 350 y de ahí todo es mi idea, todo vendrá de mi loca cabecita así que en capítulos futuros olviden el manga desde ese capítulo

N\A: Bueno reescribí los primeros capítulos porque no estaba muy conforme así que léanlos

"…."hablar

*….*pensar

* * *

Sueños

Ya había pasado algunas semanas desde la batalla contra los Shimon, todo estaba en paz ya no había peligro que amenazara la a la familia y amigos de Tsuna, Ryohei y Aoba solían entrenar casi todo el tiempo, Yamamoto y Kaoru practicaban Béisbol casi todos los días los otros miembros del equipo ya no le temían tanto tiempo como al inicio y todos se esforzaban para ser tan buenos como los dos, Rauji y Lambo solían pasar el tiempo jugando aunque usualmente es el menor el que busca al mayor para que jueguen , e incluso Reborn ya no era tan duro en los entrenamientos para el castaño en conclusión todos estaban felices viviendo en una tranquilidad que parecía eterna, pero una noche Reborn estaba teniendo un cierto sueño que podía acabar con dicha felicidad.

* * *

_Reborn estaba caminando por un pasillo oscuro se podía ver un poco de luz saliendo de una habitación frente a el así que decidió investigar no se podía escuchar nada a excepción de los pasos que daba este, al llegar a la habitación que le traía muchos recuerdos del pasado se dio cuenta que ya había estado hay pero en otro tiempo y otras circunstancias, en ella se encontraban Fon, Colonello, Verde, Skull, y Mammon y en sus rostros se podrá ver que estaban confundidos al igual que él._

_"¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?" pregunto Reborn sorprendido, porque en el fondo de su mente sabía que esto no era normal_

_"No lo sé... pero esto no es un sueño normal de que puedo estar segura", respondió Mammon con un poco de indiferencia pero se notaba que estaba intrigada, ella sabía que no era un sueño ordinario podía estar segura de eso por sus poderes y lo que le intrigaba mas era quien pudo hacer eso, porque de seguro era alguien muy hábil y poderoso como para reunirlos a todos aquí._

_"Ha pasado un tiempo... arcobalenos" una voz interrumpió los pensamientos de estos, todos se voltearen rápidamente al oír esa voz, era un hombre con un sombrero de hierro_

_"TU", gritaron al unísono, porque sabían perfectamente quien era el a todos les daba recuerdos desagradables con solo estar en su presencia._

_Reborn quiso sacar su arma para dispárale, pero se dio cuenta de que no se podía mover, todos estaban inmovilizados_

_"! Oh! ... esa es una bienvenida un poco desagradable, después de tanto tiempo sin vernos" hablo con un tono de falsa tristeza, pero con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia ellos._

_"Y que esperabas después de dejarnos con esta maldición" grito enojado Renacer y todos le enviaron una mirada fulminante, ellos odiaban a ese hombre por lo que les había hecho y él se atreve a actuar como si nada eso es lo que más enfureció a los alcobalenos._

_"Pero eso va a cambiar..." Hizo una pausa "Se los puedo asegurar" termino dando a todos una sonrisa triunfante confundiéndolos_

_"Que estas tratando de decir" gritaron al unísono, no entendían lo que él estaba tratando de decir._

_"Lo que oyeron... claro que antes necesitara el ultimo componente, que es el más importante... puede que sea algo sin importancia,.. O tal vez tienen mucha importancia para ustedes" hablo con un tono de misterio sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro confundiéndolos a un mas, él estaba tratando de decir que ya no tendrán la maldición eso en el fondo los alegraba, pero no confiaban tanto en el, como para creer 100% en sus palabras._

_"¿Cuál es ese componente?" preguntó Mammon muy interesada, no quería seguir con ese aspecto_

_"A su tiempo lo sabrán... pero mientras tanto se reunirán en Japón" les informo mientras caminaba frente a ellos tranquilamente._

_"¿Por qué en Japón?" preguntaron todos alcobalenos_

_"Debido a que en Japón, se encuentra el ultimo componente... nos veremos después" y con eso desapareció del lugar al igual que los alcobarenos que quedaron muy confundidos._

* * *

Todos alcobalenos (en sus respectivos hogares), abrieron los ojos y se despertaron de golpe *¿Qué demonios fue eso?* fue lo que cada uno se pregunto

Casa de Tsuna

"Reborn, ¿estás bien?" pregunto Tsuna que estaba medio dormido, vio que este se despertaba un poco sobresaltado

"Si... si estoy bien" respondió, aunque se notaba que no estaba prestando atención

"Seguro" pregunto ya que el parecía un poco distante y distraído eso le preocupo un poco ya que el casi nunca se distraía

"Si, Dame-Tsuna ahora vete a dormir" Reborn dijo y dio por terminada la conversación.

"Sí, sí, ya voy" dijo resignado sabiendo que este no le diría nada, después se acostó e inmediatamente se quedó dormido

Al día siguiente

"Renacer en serio estás bien", preguntó Tsuna mientras tomaba su mochila

"Si yo estoy bien y no preguntes, molestas" contesto mientras marcaba un numero en el celular

"Pero has estado haciendo un montón de llamadas desde que despertaste" viendo como este esperaban que le conteste la llamada, se notaba que estaba un poco impaciente

"Me comunicaba con los otros alcobalenos" hablo restándole importancia al asunto

"Algo pasó" pregunto un poco preocupado, es muy raro que Reborn se comunique con los otros alcobalenos sin que algo este pasando, porque siempre que se reunían algo estaba muy mal o algo estaba a punto de pasar y solo podía significar problemas para todos

"No… y vete pronto a la escuela o llegas tarde" dijo Reborn, para que se fuera porque al fin contestaron en la otra línea

En ese momento Tsuna vio que eran las 7:55 " Hieeeee es verdad, es demasiado tarde" grito mientras salía rápidamente de su casa no quería llegar tarde otra vez

Salió de la casa y se encontró con Yamamoto y Gokudera y se fueron a la escuela por suerte llegaron a tiempo antes de que el maestro llegara y los regañara.

Todo el día transcurrió con normalidad excepto que Tsuna estaba pensado en todos los acontecimientos que se dieron esta mañana. En la hora del almuerzo, los tres estaban sentados en el techo comiendo y platicando tranquilamente.

"Tsuna te sucede algo ", preguntó Yamamoto, ya que observo que Tsuna estaba un poco distraído y no participaba mucho en la conversación

"No me pasa nada, pero parece que a Reborn, si" contesto un poco preocupado por como actuó el nombrado esta mañana y no le decía nada

"Le pasó algo a Reborn-san" pregunto un poco exaltado Gokudera

"No, es que está actuando un poco extraño"

"¿Extraño?" Preguntaron los dos

"Me dijo que estaba llamando a los demás alcobalenos"

"Algo debe estar pasando" dijo Yamamoto también un poco preocupado de que algo malo pueda ocurrir ahora que ya no había problemas.

"Si creo que le voy a preguntar cuando llegue a casa" hablo el castaño, recordando que esta mañana no le pudo preguntar muy bien a Reborn sobre su extraño comportamiento

Siguieron conversando hasta que sonó el timbre que indicaba el final del almuerzo

"Démonos prisa o no vamos a entrar a clase" comento Yamamoto porque siempre que llegan tarde su maestro les regaña

"Tengo que recoger las cosas, váyanse sin mi" dijo Tsuna mientras recogía el resto de su almuerzo

"Seguro", preguntaron al unísono, no queriendo dejar a Tsuna solo

"Si seguro vayan tranquilos" aseguro el para tranquilizarlos, los dos asintieron y se fueron dejando solo al castaño

Después de un tiempo al fin termino de recoger sus cosas

"Por fin terminó" camino rápidamente a la puerta "Debo apresurarme" estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando vio que su anillo brilló " ¿Pero que...?" No pudo terminar la frase porque de pronto cayó inconsciente

* * *

_Tsuna estaba en una habitación desconocida esta tenía poca luz solo se podía ver algunas cosas *Donde estoy* se preguntó mientras inspeccionaba la habitación_

_"Por lo visto no has cambiado mucho Tsunayoshi-kun" una voz detrás de él lo sobresalto un poco_

_"Quien eres tú" pregunto votándose para ver de quien se trataba pudo mirar a un hombre con un sombrero de hierro_

_"Yo soy Checker Face, un gusto en conocerte" hablo el, acercándose a Tsuna_

_"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" pregunto dando un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de este extraño sujeto_

_"Se todo sobre ti Tsunayoshi-kun" dijo mientras se encontraba frente a él y le daba una sonrisa_

_"¿Qué quieres de mí, porque estoy aquí?" pregunto un poco preocupado por lo que le dijo ese hombre_

_"Es un secreto por ahora" contesto mientras ponía un dedo en los labios y soltaba una risita_

_"Secreto..." murmuro un poco tenso, él no sabía lo que estaba haciendo aquí y eso le estaba poniendo un poco nervioso_

_"Tsunayoshi-kun, el destino de cada persona ya está escrito, y algunas personas fueron creadas con un propósito especial " dijo el tratando de desviar el tema_

_"¿EH?" pregunto completamente confundido, no entendía de lo que estaba hablando y porque le decía esto justamente a el_

_"Tu propósito en la vida se acerca... espero que lo aceptes... Si te niegas mucha gente podría morir" dijo Checker Face en forma seria, sus palabras habían impactado al castaño_

_"¿Q-Qué estás tratando de decir?" pregunto un poco alarmado él no quería que nadie muriera por su causa_

_"Todo a su tiempo" contesto dando por terminado el tema_

_"Pero..." quiso continuar cuestionándolo, pero este lo interrumpió_

_"Hasta pronto Tsunayoshi-kun, te olvidarás de todo lo que hemos hablado, cuando volvamos hablar y cuando nos veamos cara a cara, en esos momentos usted será capaz de recordar, mientras tanto olvidaras todo, será como en un sueño" termino diciendo para luego desaparecer quedándose todo a oscuras_

* * *

"ESPERA" grito Tsuna levantándose de golpe de la cama y estaba sudando un poco

"Juudaime / Tsuna ¿estás bien?" Yamamoto y Gokudera preguntaron un tanto preocupados por el sobresalto del castaño

"¿Dónde estoy?" pregunto un tanto confundido

"En la enfermería" contesto Yamamoto

"Tsuna-kun ¿estás bien?" preguntó Enma, que acaba de llegar

"Sí, ¿cómo llegué aquí?" Tsuna preguntó confundido lo último que recuerda es estar en la azotea de la escuela y de ahí todo está en blanco

"Bueno... le pedimos permiso al profesor, para buscarte", dijo Yamamoto, recordando que más bien parecía que Gokudera estaba dispuesto a matar al profesor por impedirle salir a buscar a Tsuna aunque él también estaba un poco molesto por no dejarlo salir, el profesor no tuvo más remedio de dejarlos salir porque no quería que haiga destrozos

"Judaime se encontraba en el techo" dijo con preocupación Gokudera, porque lo encontraron tirado el piso del techo y esto los alarmo un poco

"Te encontramos inconsciente y te trajimos aquí" continuo Yamamoto que también estaba un poco preocupado por el

"¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?" pregunto viendo por la ventana como algunos alumnos salían de la escuela

"Mucho tiempo ya es hora de ir a casa", comentó Enma, él también estaba preocupado por su amigo

"Tsuna tuviste una pesadilla, porque te despertaste gritando" hablo Yamamoto recordando como hace unos momentos Tsuna había despertado gritando

"No lo recuerdo..." contesto con sinceridad Tsuna no recordado haber soñado algo o que hubiera tenido una pesadilla

"Judaime de todos modos, quiero acompañarlo a casa para estar seguro de que se encuentra bien "dijo Gokudera preocupándose por su jefe

"Está bien" respondió rápidamente mientras se levantaba y recogía sus cosas después todos abandonaron el edificio y se dirigieron a la casa de Tsuna

* * *

Fin del capítulo

**Próximo capítulo: Reunión**


	2. Chapter 2

Autora: gracias de antemano a todos lo que me siguen y me pusieron como favorito eso me hace muy feliz

"…."hablar

*….*pensar

* * *

Reunión

Los cuatro iban caminando tranquilamente, Yamamoto, Gokudera y Enma estaban conversando sobre las clases que tuvieron, pero Tsuna iba todo el camino en silencio se notaba que estaba un poco distraído

"Tsuna-kun te encuentras bien" pregunto Enma un poco preocupado por Tsuna, que en todo el camino no había dicho ni una sola palabra y se la pasaba mirando hacia el horizonte como si estuviera pensando en algo

"Si… porque preguntas" hablo Tsuna un poco sobresaltado ya que no estaba prestando atención a lo que los otros decían

"Porque todo el camino has estado callado" dijo un poco preocupado por su amigo, también se notaba que sus otros amigos también estaban preocupados sobre la actuación del castaño

"Si Judaime no dude en decirme si tiene algún problema, lo ayudare en lo que sea" comento Gokudera con determinación pero un poco dolido porque su jefe no le decía que era lo que perturbaba y eso lastimo un poco su orgullo de mano derecha

"Si Tsuna dinos lo que sea" insistió Yamamoto, él quería ayudar en cualquier problema que tuviera

"No pasa nada estoy bien solo estoy pensando en Reborn y porque quiere hablar con los demás alcobalenos" repitió una vez más a sus amigos, porque en verdad eso lo perturbaba demasiado

"Algo anda mal con Reborn" pregunto Enma, aunque no lo conoce mucho sabe que este es muy fuerte y si él tenía problemas, podía significar algo muy serio

"No lo sé, pero esta mañana se estaba actuando un poco extraño" después de eso todos ellos siguieron su camino hacia la casa de Tsuna

"Mire Judaime no son los hombres de Dino" hablo señalando a los hombres de traje que se juntaban en frente de la casa del castaño

"Si… pero me pregunto porque estarán aquí" Pregunto Tsuna, eso era toda una sorpresa para él y lo preocupo un poco primero la llamada a los alcobalenos y ahora Dino estaba en su casa eso solo puede significar muchos problemas

"ja ja no lose, pero vamos a ver" dijo Yamomoto para aligerar un poco el ambiente que se volvió un poco tenso

Cuando ellos estuvieron cerca todos los hombres de Dino, hicieron una reverencia " Bienvenido Judaime" ellos siempre lo recibían así

"Romario –san que sorpresa y donde esta Dino-san" Pregunto ya que es un poco extraño que este no acompañara a Dino como usualmente lo hace, para que no aparezca su lado inútil

"El jefe se encuentra en su habitación, lo está esperando con Reborn-san" contesto cortésmente mientras señalaba asía la casa

"Gracias Romario –san" agradeció con una reverencia y rápidamente entro a la casa junto con sus amigos

En la habitación de Tsuna

"Reborn, Dino-san que esta…" dijo Tsuna al entrar en su habitación pero no pudo completar la frase porque en su habitación estaban todos los alcobalenos, Reborn estaba en la cabeza de Dino que estaba en un sillón, Fon estaba sentado en el escritorio tomando él té; Verde estaba en una esquina con su computadora portátil, Colonello sentado en la cama, Mammon estaba flotando en el centro de la habitación y Skull estaba en una esquina de la habitación

"Dame-Tsuna llegas tarde" contesto Reborn

"Rebon que están haciendo todos los alcobalenos en mi habitación" contesto confundido todos estaban en su habitación y agradeció que no vinieran acompañados porque ya casi no queda espacio, aunque en especial a Mammon que no venía ninguno de Varia si no sería su habitación zona de guerra

"Porque no hay otro sitio y ya siéntate Dame-Tsuna para poder empezar nuestra reunión" se limitó a contestar Reborn

" ¿Una reunión para qué?, y ¿porque en mi habitación?" pregunto de nuevo esta vez un poco exasperado, por no recibir ninguna respuesta

"Solo limítate a sentarte Dame-Tsuna y escucha" ordeno Reborn, Tsuna dio un gran suspiro sabiendo que este no le respondería aunque le siguiera preguntando y estaba seguro que si seguía cuestionándolo recibirá un golpe," Está bien Reborn" y se sentó a lado de Dino y luego los demás también se sentaron a su lado

Ban ban

Todos se sorprendieron ante los sínodos de disparos en la calle, así que decidieron salir a investigar cual era el problema

"Romario que demonios está pasando que son todos esos disparos" dijo Dino, un poco preocupado por los vecino, pero estos ya se habían a los escándalo de la familia Sawada y lo veían muy normal

"Jefe perdón pero él es la causa" dijo Romario señalando a una persona a la que anteriormente le habían disparado el y los demás

"Tsunayoshi-kun es bueno encontrarnos otra vez" dijo una voz cantarina dirigiéndose a Tsuna y a este lo sorprendió de sobremanera no espera verlo, aunque en el fondo de su mente sabía que algún día se encontrarían no esperaba que el encuentro fuese tan pronto

"No puede ser…By- Byakuran" tartamudeo Tsuna

Todos se pusieron en alerta, sacaron sus armas espeto, Reborn que lo estaba observando calculadoramente, Tsuna que solo lo estaba viendo fijamente, Yamamoto que solo sonreía y Enma que no entendía que estaba pasando ya que jamás había visto a ese hombre

"Maldito hijo de puta que demonios haces aquí" gritó Gokudera listo para atacar si se movía el no olvida lo que les hiso pasar en el futuro y que casi mata a su jefe

Byakuran solo sonreía sin importarle mucho y con eso todos les enfurecía ya se disponían a atacar pero una voz los detuvo "Basta chicos no le hagan daño" hablo con calma Tsuna, tratando de que no lo atacaran

"Pero Judaime…" quiso protestar Gokudera pero fue interrumpido de nuevo por el castaño

"Basta Gokudara-kun" dijo un poco más fuerte mientras caminaba hasta Byakuran y con voz más calmada hablo "Byakuran que es lo que quieres" mientras Reborn observaba con una sonrisa, aunque en fondo Tsuna estaba un poco nervioso

"Mn ̴, solo vine a charlar" respondió con una sonrisa

"¿Sobre qué?" preguntó el ya que últimamente todos quieren charlar y eso no le daba muy buena espina

"Bueno yo no soy el que quiere charlar si quieres saber, solo tienes que voltear y lo descubrirás" hablo tranquilamente mientras señalaba detrás de el

Y así lo hiso cuando ya estaba media vuelta sus ojos casi se salen de orbita" Yuni" grito y corrió a abrazarla "Me alegra volver a verte" hablo mientras la abrazaba después de un rato dejo de abrazarla, no creía lo que veía era prácticamente la misma, casi no había cambiado desde la última vez que la vio, y eso lo alegro porque cuando regresaron un se sentía muy mal de que ella hubiera muerto pero como le dijo Reborn una vez, ella estaría viva en ese tiempo y eso le alegro y esperaba para volverla a ver

"A mí también me alegra verte Sawada-san" respondió con una sonrisa y Tsuna también sonrió felizmente, pero luego Reborn lo pateo en la cabeza

"Deja de ser dramático Dame-Tsuna, Yuni me alegra verte" le regaño Reborn, pero se notaba feliz de verla que sana y salva

"A mí también me alegra Reborn-ojisan y a todos los demás también" dijo con una sonrisa brillante que hiso a todos sonreír como en otras ocasiones

"Eh… perdón por interrumpir pero Tsuna-kun me tengo que ir Adelheid me llamo y dice que regrese pronto a casa" hablo Enma hace un momento que le había llegado una llamada telefónica de parte de ella porque tenían que hablar sobre unas pruebas de él y esto lo puso muy nervioso y sabía que si trataba de huir le iría peor así que decidió que era mejor ir rápido a casa

"Está bien Enma, entonces nos vemos mañana" respondió Tsuna dando su adiós a Enma que se había retirado rápidamente del lugar

"Mn ̴, porque no charlamos adentro, sería más cómodo para todos" dijo Byakuran con una sonrisa, como si nada hubiera pasado

"Si creo que será lo mejor" respondió Tsuna pero los demás no estaban tan de acuerdo estaban muy tesos y todavía con las armas en las manos, ellos estaban dispuestos a atacar a Byakuran si hiciera un movimiento in falso, ninguno confiaba en el

"Estoy de acurdo con Dame-Tsuna, pero antes, dime ¿porque no lo atacaste a Byakuran?" pregunto Reborn muy interesado en la respuesta de su alumno ya que este solo lo observo unos momentos, primero estaba tenso pero después se relajó un poco

"¿porque?, bueno es diferente" contesto con simpleza Tsuna

"¿diferente?" Reborn insistió para que Tsuna le dijera la razón por la actuó así frente a el

"Si en el futuro era… bueno… la atmosfera que lo rodeaba era diferente mas oscura, pero ahora cambio es más transparente, ya no es malo eso es lo que pienso" contesto mientras miraba a Byakuran y esta vez no había ningún rastro de miedo

Reborn estaba con una sonrisa complacido ante la respuesta de su alumno, él pensó que había madurado un poco y también que estaba progresando" Bueno entonces vamos arriba" quería dejar a un lado este asunto y tratar el tema principal

"Pero Reborn-san cree que es seguro estar cerca de él" dijo Gokudera un tanto dudoso señalando a Byakuran quien solo se limitó a sonreír, aunque el confiaba en el juicio de su jefe y de Reborn no se le quitaba la desconfianza, tampoco olvidaba lo que hiso y todavía le guarda rencor

"ja ja Gokudera se está portando muy paranoico" dijo Yamamoto tratando de calmar el ambiente, para después caminado hacia donde estaba Byakuran "Pos cierto gracias por curarme" hablo con una sonrisa de agradecimiento

"Si muchas gracias por curar a Yamamoto en un momento de crisis fue de mucha ayuda" dijo Tsuna con una ligera inclinación y una sonrisa al igual que Yamamoto, él sabía que Byakuran lo había curado ya que el mismo Yamamoto se lo había dicho después de la batalla con Shimon claro que esto quedo entre los dos ya que no querían crear malas situaciones como ahora, aunque ese hecho lo dejo un tanto sorprendido pero feliz de que su amigo se curara rápidamente

"Fue un placer ̴… aunque que fue pura suerte yo también me sorprendí no sabía si iba a lograr curarte" contesto soltando una risita, esto causo que Yamamoto y Tsuna casi se cayeran de la impresión y les resbalara una gota de sudor por la nuca, de como él dijo eso con tanta tranquilidad

"De todos modos gracias por curarlo" hablo Tsuna después de recuperarse de lo que había dicho *Este es el Byakuran de este tiempo, definitivamente es completamente diferente al que nos enfrentamos del futuro* pensó mientras veía la actitud de Byakuran

"Bueno vamos a arriba para hablar" dijo con cansancio Reborn, todos lo obedecieron y subieron asía la habitación de Tsuna todos estaban en las mismas posiciones que estaban antes, Byakuran y Yuni decidieron centrase en la cama junto a Colonello

"Bueno a todo esto ya va comenzar la dichosa reunión" dijo irritado Skull después de un tiempo, solo para que le pase una bala rosando la cabeza por parte de Reborn que se veía irritado por que él estaba apunto hablar y este lo interrumpió

"Cállate esclavo, como iba diciendo queremos hablar sobre el sueño que todos los alcobalenos tuvimos…" comenzó Reborn solo para ser interrumpido por una voz oscura que había salido de la nada.

**"Yo creo que esta reunión no está completa"**

Todos voltearon pare ver el origen de la voz solo para sorprenderse jamás se imaginaron de que ellos vinieran hasta aquí

"Vendice" dijeron todos al unísono

* * *

Fin del capitulo

Próximo capítulo: Verdades y ofertas


	3. Chapter 3

N\A: Bueno como se habrán dado cuenta en el primer capítulo Mammon es una mujer y pienso dejarla así aunque algunos piensan que es hombre

"….." hablar

*….* pensar

* * *

Verdades y ofertas

**"Yo creo que esta reunión aún no está completa"**

Todos voltearon pare ver el origen de la voz solo para sorprenderse jamás se imaginaron de que ellos vinieran hasta aquí

"Vendice" dijeron al unísono

La habitación estaba en silencio todos los ojos estaban centrados en los recién llegados, estaban confundidos ninguno entendía por la repentina aparición de Vendice, ellos que recordaban no habían cometido ningún delito como para que ellos vinieran, hasta que se fijaron que en el hombro de uno de ellos estaba un bebe con vendas y un sombrero

"¿Quién es ese?" pregunto Verde totalmente confundido y eso no le agradaba

"Nunca lo había visto" hablo Colonello

"Es él bebe del pacificador transparenté, que estaba en los recuerdos de primo" dijo Tsuna sorprendido, recordando que él había aparecido en los recuerdos pero el resto importancia

"Si en efecto es el, pero que demonios está haciendo aquí" dijo Reborn confundido no esperaba de que viniera y eso lo sorprendió no creía que esta conversación fuera de alguna importancia para los Vendice como traer a todos aquí

"Nos conocemos cara a cara Reborn-kun" hablo el desconocido aun el en el hombre de uno de ellos y esto causo que Reborn frunciera el seño

"Como sabes mi nombre y que quieres aquí" dijo el, esto le daba mala espina ellos no se presentarían si no sea un asunto completamente serio

"Se mucho sobre ustedes Reborn-kun, Colonello-kun, Fon-kun, Skull-kun, Mammon, Verde-kun y Yuni-chan y a la razón por la que estoy aquí, es la misma por lo que se han reunido aquí todos" eso si sorprendió no solo a Reborn si no a los demás, los alcobalenos se preguntaban qué importancia tiene para ellos el sueño que ellos habían tenido el día anterior

"Es sobre el sueño de que todos tuvimos ayer" dijo Reborn el aclarando las dudas de los que no sabían nada y para saber si era por ese motivo aunque sospechaba que si era por eso que ellos estaban aquí

"Si efectivamente ese es el tema que queremos tratar, pero antes de eso déjeme presentarme yo soy Bermuda y mi compañero es Jager "y dio una señal para que los demás Vendice para que desaparecieran "Solo esas presentaciones serán necesarias por el momento" termino ya que él no quería revelar los nombres de los otros

"Entonces ahora si podemos comenzar con lo que todos vinimos a hacer" hablo Mammon, estaba perdiendo su tiempo y el tiempo es dinero y ella estaba perdiendo dinero

"Si, pero primero que todo como sabes sobre el sueño que nosotros tuvimos" intervino Reborn, estaba muy interesado por saber cómo se habían enterado de ese hecho

"Intervinimos una de las llamadas que realizo Reborn-kun, durante la mañana y nos enteramos del sueño a través de ella, pero creo que eso no es relevante por el momento, lo que quiero saber es de que se trataba el sueño" termino y Reborn estaba un poco con él ceño fruncido a él no le gustaba que hubieran hecho eso, no le gustaba para nada ser vigilado

"Está bien te lo diré" dijo Reborn después de pensarlo un poco, aunque no muy feliz de hacerlo

"Reborn estás seguro de contarles a cerca del sueño kora" hablo Colonello no muy convencido de que este le cuento todo lo que les sucedió la noche anterior

"Si claro que se el diré, pero a cambio él nos dirá quien es exactamente y por qué vino aquí" contesto y luego miro asía Bermuda "Es un trato justo ¿no?" pregunto, esperando una respuesta

"Por supuesto que se los diré, pero primero me dirán de ese sueño y luego les diré lo que quieren" respondió, era algo de dar y recibir él no les dará información a menos que ellos también le dieran esa información

A regañadientes Rebon les dijo les contó lo sucedido en el sueño "Les voy a resumir, todos los alcobareno a excepción de Yuni tuvimos el mismo sueño, en el que estábamos en una habitación oscura y ahí se encontraba el sujeto que nos convirtió en alcobalenos y él nos dijo que nos quitaría la maldición, que solo le faltaba una cosa esencial y que nos reuniéramos aquí en Japón, que aquí era donde se encontraba lo que le faltaba "termino de decir el

"Ahora dimos, ¿porque estás aquí?" volvió a preguntar Reborn, ya que le había dicho sobre eso ahora él también tendría que explicarse la razón para estar aquí

"Estoy aquí porque yo en el pasado solía ser un alcobareno al igual que ustedes" esa declaración dejo a todos sorprendidos jamás habían escuchado de que hubiera más de siete alcobareno y eso los escandalizo un poco

"Como puede ser eso posible"

"Eso es imposible"

"Todos guarden silencio" dijo Reborn para callarlos a todos ya que todos comenzaron a hacer escándalo por la noticia, cuando todos se calmaron, Reborn volvió a tomar la palabra

"Como es eso posible ya que recuerde solo deben existir siete alcobalenos representando a cada llama" hablo esto era cierto y todos los sabían, por eso le intrigaba tanto, quería saber de dónde provenía ese sujeto tan extraño

"Eso es cierto solo existen siete, pero se han preguntado que les paso a los anteriores que llevaban la maldición, se ha mencionado que había otros alcobarenos pero nunca los volvieron a ver" dijo el, esta revelación dejo alguno sorprendidos pero a otros no

"Es verdad, después de que recibiéramos la maldición investigue para saber si había alguna forma de regresar a al normalidad pero lo único que descubrí fue que si había otros alcobarenos antes de nosotros pero desaparecieron sin dejar rastro" dijo serio Reborn, claro que el investigaría no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados después de quedarse en esa forma, pero las investigaciones no tuvieron ningún éxito y eso lo frustro de sobremanera pero esta revelación aclara un poco las dudas que tenía en ese entonces

"Tienes razón, yo también investigue y llegue a la conclusión de que el único que puede levantar la maldición es el mismo que nos puso" dijo Verde, el también investigo pero con otros métodos había experimentado si podía remover la maldición pero todos sus experimentos fueron un fracaso así que llego a la única conclusión posible era esa

"Igual que a Reborn me llevo a un callejón sin salida" Mamon comento, ella había recolectado mucha información una era relevante otra completamente inútil, y gracias a que recolecto información pudo crear la cadena de Mammon pero no descubrió nada más que fuera relevante

"Eso es obvio nosotros desaparecimos y no dejamos rastro" respondió con superioridad, el jamás dejara rastro alguno de que siquiera existieran

"Pero porque desaparecieron" pregunto intrigado Reborn, esto le era sumamente extraño no sabía la razón por la cual no dejaron ningún rastro de su existencia y por sus repentinas ganas de decirle eso ahora, definitivamente esto le daba muy mala espina

"Cuando nosotros ya no le fuimos de utilidad nos quitó la maldición, pero al quitárnosla solo hay dos opciones posibles sobrevivir pero jamás verse como humanos nuevamente o morir" explico sombríamente, recordando todo lo que tuvo que pasar después de que le quitaran la maldición

"Pero, como es eso posible" pregunto Reborn impresionado por la información que acababa de recibir, también se podía notar la cara de sorpresa de los demás ocupantes de la habitación que estaban tratando de entender toda la información que acababan de recibir

"En el momento que ya no podamos sobrellevar la maldición nos dijo exactamente lo mismo que a ustedes, pero nunca volvimos a la normalidad como se pueden dar cuenta" contesto con simpleza, pero se podía notar que en su voz había rencor y un inmenso odio

"Por eso nos hiso reunir a todos en Japón" razono Reborn, ya que era un poco lógico que los reuniera a todos para quitarles la maldición que uno por uno

"Eso indica que ya encontró a sus remplazos y a ustedes les pasara lo mismo que a nosotros" declaro el sin ningún rastro de delicadeza y esta noticia alarmo a más de uno

"Quiere decir que no hay ninguna manera de salvar a Reborn, Yuni y los demás, no hay nada que podamos hacer" dijo Tsuna con miedo de perderlos, para él ellos son personas muy preciosas y no quiere perder a ninguno ni mucho menos que se conviertan como Vendice

"No, no hay nada que ustedes puedan hacer solo les espera la muerte" contesto fríamente

"Entonces a qué diablos han venido aquí, solo a decirnos todo esto" dijo un poco enfadado Reborn, estaba un poco agradecido de la información aunque ya tenía la ligera sospecha de que lo que les dijo ese hombre era mentira, pero lo que no entiende porque los Vendice les dicen esto a ellos justamente ahora *Seguramente tienen algo entre manos* pensó el esperando una respuesta y se podía ver que los demás alcobarenos estaban pensando lo mismo

"No, después de transformarme en lo que soy ahora solo pensé en vengarme por eso reuní a los demás que sobrevivieron a la maldición y creamos Vendice para estar cerca de la mafia y así algún día poder vengarnos de él" le contesto mirándolo directamente

"Y porque nos cuentas eso" pregunto de nuevo no muy contento por la respuesta porque sabe que el oculta algo  
"Porque quiero que se unan a mí, para poder vengarnos de lo que nos ha hecho" esta vez hablo claramente

*Así que nos quieren utilizar para su venganza* pensó Reborn antes de contestar "Y si no negamos" a él no le gusta para nada que lo estén ordenando y mucho menos alguien como el

"Entonces les advierto que no se metan en mi camino o se van a arrepentir y elijan lo que elijan solo les espera arder en el infierno. Piénsenlo porque esos son sus únicas opciones" finalmente dijo pero sus palabras estaban en forma de amenaza todos en la habitación se habían dado cuneta de ello y después desapareció entre las llamas de la noche

"Que es lo que piensas hacer Reborn" dijo Fon después de un tiempo, todos estaban intrigados por la propuesta que acababan de recibir, pero saben que Reborn es el que toma las mejores decisiones

"No lo sé… pero presiento que todo lo que nos dijo es verdad" este le respondió, porque a pesar de considerar la venganza no confiaba ni un poco en ellos y en realidad no sabe muy bien lo que estén planeando

"Yo también tengo esa sensación" contesto pensativo Fon, y el resto de los alcobarenos también sentían eso en algunos de estos se podía ver la preocupación y los otros podían esconder muy bien sus emociones

"Reborn oji-san tengo algo que decir" interrumpió Yuni, se podía ver que estaba un poco indecisa de hablar pero también se la veía preocupada

"¿Que es Yuni?" pregunto un poco preocupado por el tono de voz que utilizo y la cara con la que hablo

"Cuando vine a este mundo y tome el pacificador este no me acepto del todo" dijo Yuni mostrando su pacificador este tenía unas manchas grises y anaranjadas

"Eso no puede ser posible" dijeron todos los asombrados no creyendo lo que veían eso era simplemente imposible ellos jamás han visto algo así

"Y eso no es todo…mi madre aun esta con vida" eso impacto a todos los que sabían sobre la maldición sabían que era lo que les pasaba a los portadores de pacificador del cielo

"Imposible la maldición del arcobareno del cielo es de una vida corta y cuando le dan a otros la maldición estos mueren" dijo Reborn no creyendo lo que escuchaba, el cree que definitivamente algo está por venir, todo esto le resulta demasiado extraño y sospechoso

"Si eso es cierto en ninguno de los mundos paralelos que he recibido los recuerdos pasa eso por eso decidí venir con Yuni y Aria-san" comento serio Baykuran

"Entonces Aria también vino, pero porque no está con ustedes" pregunto Reborn, del porque Aria no había llegado con ellos

"Dijo que tenía asuntos que atender antes de hablar con ustedes y que después de la reunión nos pueden acompañar a casa" dijo Yuni y Reborn y resto de los alcobarenos asintió ellos quieran saber que era lo que estaba pasando así que ninguno se iba a negar ante la petición

"Bueno nosotros nos iremos ustedes hagan lo que quieran" Dijo Rebon mientras se iba con los demás

"Yuni espera un momento" dijo Tsuna mientras tomaba el brazo de Yuni que estaba a punto de salir de la habitación

"Si Sawada-san que deseas" hablo volteándose asía el

"Me preguntaba si podemos charlar en algún momento" un tanto nervioso Tsuna

"Por supuesto que sí" Respondió con una sonrisa

"Si entonces nos vemos" se despidió con una sonrisa mientras se iba

"Bueno yo también me voy hermanito, tengo algunos asuntos que atender" se despidió Dino dejando solo a Yamamoto, Gokudera y Tsuna

Estaban en silencio hasta que Tsuna comento

"Como creen que será Reborn en su forma de adulto" esto lo tenía muy intrigado después de toda la plática que habían tenido así que decidió preguntar a sus amigos para saber lo que pensaban

Los tres empezaron a imaginar a Reborn en su versión adulta, todos estaban dando sus opciones de cómo se vería

(N/A: lo mismo que imaginaron en el cap. 353)

* * *

Después de eso comenzaron a hacer los deberes y a charlar sobre diferentes asuntos

"Chacker face-sama que va hacer ahora que los vendice aparecieron"

"Mn ̴…absolutamente nada ellos no son ningún obstáculo para nuestro objetivo verdad chicos" Dijo y en ese mismo instante aparecieron 6 figuras entre las sombras

"Es verdad no nos arrebataran a Tsunayoshi" dijo un chico en forma seria

"Si no importa quién sea tendremos a Tsu-cha" dijo un chica

"Porque pronto nuestro cielo estará de nuevo con nosotros" proclamaron al unísono

"Eso sucederá más pronto de lo que creen" dijo Chacker face mientras los demás sonreían

Fin del capitulo

Próximo capítulo: Propuestas


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: No puede actualizar rápido porque tenía algunas dudas y tuve que ver de nuevo el anime para aclarar los siguientes capítulos que tengo en mente.

PD: Para aclara algunas dudas por favor leer las advertencias

*Son 7 OC (2 chichas ,5 chicos)

*Yuni es alrededor de los 13 años, porque en el manga es alrededor de 10 (creo)

*Parejas no estoy muy segura, pero si lo hubiera no va hacer Tsuna/Kyoko o Tsuna/Haru (no es que tenga algo en contra de ellas solo que no me convencen mucho esas parejas y por mi nombre sabrán cual me gusta)

* No va hacer yaoi (anqué pude haber personajes masculinos muy unidos)

Creo que eso es todo por ahora disfruten

* * *

Respuestas

En la mansión de Aria

"Me alegra de que todos decidieran venir aquí" dijo Aria cuando entraron a la sala

"Por supuesto que vendríamos y más con tolo lo que ha sucedido" Tomo la palabra Reborn sentándose frente a ella

"Si es verdad estamos en una situación grave, por cierto no falta otra de ustedes" hablo ella dando se cuenta de que faltaba la poseedora de la maldición incompleta

"Lal dijo que estaría aquí en unos días, pero cambiando de tema como es que aun estas viva Aria si los que tienen la maldición del cielo tiene una vida corta" pregunto muy intrigado él sabía que eso no era normal y quería saber si ella sabía algo sobre el asunto

"Es verdad, pero no estas feliz de que no muriera" dijo fingiendo una cara de dolor a lo que Reborn solo suspiro y negó la cabeza sonriendo

"Lo siento, estoy muy feliz de que aun estés con vida" contesto un poco feliz por eso

"Gracias, aunque también estoy muy sorprendida de que eso sucediera, uno días atrás estaba lista para partir de este mundo pero de pronto el pacificador comenzó a rechazarme y después apareció Yuni y a ella tampoco la acepto del todo" conto lo sucedido aunque a ella también le sorprendió de sobremanera ese hecho, Reborn solo la miro seriamente

"Esto es algo muy raro" hablo Fon porque eso era un hecho muy extraño y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso

"Aria tienes algo más que contarnos, no es verdad" hablo Reborn, el sospechaba de que Aria no les estaba contando toda la verdad y quería saberlo

"Siempre tan perceptivo Reborn" respondió ella siendo descubierta por este

"Entonces que más nos quieres decir" insistió él

quería saber todos los detalles del asunto

"Justo antes de que apareciera Yuni escuche una canción" resignada ella les conto sobre el asunto

_La luz del cielo pronto resplandecerá_

_Para que cumpla con su destino_

_Y aquellos elementos que perdieron a su cielo_

_Lo recuperaran_

_Y no permitirán que se lo arrebaten nuevamente_

_Como debía ser ellos permanecerán juntos_

Después de que Aria dijera esas palabras hubo un pequeño silencio, ninguno de los presentes entendía esas palabras todo permaneció así hasta que Collonelo decido romperlo

"Que significa eso kora" pregunto totalmente confundido por aquella frase

"No estoy muy segura de lo que puede significar eso" ella respondió sinceramente

"Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto" dijo Reborn mientras tomaba un poco de café todo este asunto lo tenía un poco preocupado primero sueñan con ese tipo, después aparece Vendice y por último el asunto del pacificador del cielo *Definitivamente algo grande va a pasar* pensó el

"Es verdad yo también escuche esa canción, pero yo vi a siete personas recitándolas, pero no les pude ver el rostro" dijo Yuni

"Siete, no será que ya encontraron nuestro remplazos como dijo Bermuda" dijo fon con un toque de preocupación en su voz, él se preocupaba de las nuevas víctimas que pudieran recibir la maldición al igual que ellos

"Posiblemente, pero eso que tiene que ver con la canción" Mamon pregunto flotando desde una esquina, todos estaban de acuerdo con esa declaración eso no explicaba toda la canción

"Es posible que el cielo de la canción sea una persona y este aquí en Japón" respondió Reborn dándole un poco de sentido a esas palabras

"Es verdad Reborn oji-san cuando vine supe que esta persona está aquí en Japón, pero cada vez que pienso en esa persona me duele mucho el pecho" respondió tristemente Yuni mientras se topaba el pecho

Todos estaban en silencio después de esa declaración, ellos entendieron que la situación era muy grabe

"Entonces que se supone que vamos hacer" dijo desesperado Skull no sabiendo muy bien su destino o el de los demás

"Creo que debemos esperar" dijo Aria con calma, algo le decía que debían esperar para comprender mejor la situación

"Estoy de acuerdo, en primer lugar no sabemos quiénes son estas personas" reflexiono Reborn, ellos podrían ser cualquiera, eso no era pista completamente confiable así que pensó igual que ella tal vez más adelante podrían saber más sobre el asunto

"Aparte eso, que piensan de la propuesta de ese tal Bermuda" dijo Verde con un poco de interés sobre ese asunto en peculiar, aunque él no iba a aceptarlo no le agradaban mucho esos sujetos

"No la aceptaremos, no confió en el"

"Eso no significa ninguna ganancia para mi"

"Ellos definitivamente dan mala espina kota"

"Concuerdo con mi madre lo único que nos queda es esperar "comento Yuni ella al igual que su madre sentía que eso era lo mejor por el momento

"Entonces eso es lo que aremos confió en su juicio" dijo Reborn que daba por terminada la discusión

"Porque no se quedan a cenar deben estar muy conmocionados por todo lo que ha ocurrido" pregunto Aria y todos asintieron

* * *

En el hogar Sawada todos sus habitantes estaban preparándose para ir a la cama

"Me pregunto que estará haciendo Reborn que ni siquiera vino a cenar" se preguntó Tsuna mientras se ponía la piyama

"Estaba en una reunión importante Dame-Tsuna" dijo Reborn entrando a la habitación

"Reborn" grito sobresaltado el castaño a la sorpresiva entrada de este

"Quien más Dame-Tsuna"

"De que quería hablar Aria-san" pregunto muy interesado por el asunto

"De algo que solo nos interesa a nosotros los alcobalenos" contesto mientras subía a su hamaca

"No tienes que ser tan malo Reborn solo quería saber e que hablaron" puso mala cara Tsuna mientras se acostaba en la cama

"Te lo contare después ahora vete a dormir" respondió ante la insistencia de su alumno

"Si, si"

Y así los de acostaron y apagaron las luces, sin que ninguno lo supiera el anillo del cielo volvió a brillar

* * *

_Tsuna se encontraba en una habitación casi a oscuras y luego se agarró la cabeza como imágenes entraban en su mente_

_"Nos volvemos a ver Tsunayoshi-kun" dijo Checker Face mientras se dirigía a Tsuna_

_"Checker Face" dijo Tsuna tratando de alejarse pero descubrió que no podía moverse estaba completamente paralizado_

_"No entres en pánico, estas en un sueño y te aseguro que no te are daño" hablo cuando estaban cara a cara, para luego sonreír_

_"Entonces que es lo que quieres de mi" pregunto un poco dudoso, este hombre le traía una sensación muy extraña_

_"Ya te lo dije, para que cumplas tu propósito en esta vida" contesto el con simpleza mientras agitaba la mano_

_"Y cual es realmente mi propósito" le pregunto el castaño realmente un poco interesado en fondo de su mente, él se le hacía muy conocido, pero su mente se bloqueaba cada vez que trataba de identificarlo y esa es la razón por la cual no se siente muy nervioso a su lado pero eso no quita que desconfié de el_

_"Todo a su tiempo" dijo mientras pasaba la mano por el cabello de Tsuna" ¿Quieres salvarlos?" dijo de pronto sorprendiendo a Tsuna_

_"¿HE?" pregunto totalmente confundido ante la pregunta *Salvar ¿a quién?* se preguntó el_

_"A los alcobalenos quieres salvarlos" este le aclaro de inmediato Tsuna abrió los ojos como platos_

_"Si por supuesto…" exclamo, para luego recordar la plática que tuvo lugar en la tarde" Pero vendice dijo que ellos…" no pudo terminar la frase por que el otro lo interrumpió_

_"No importa lo que ellos hayan dicho, esta ocasión es completamente diferente" el contesto a la inquietud de Tsuna_

_"¿Cómo?" pregunto confundido mientras lo miraba a la cara, no entendía muy bien lo que quería decir este hombre_

_"Tú eres la razón, ya te lo había dicho antes tienes que cumplir tu propósito… o es que acaso no los quieres salvar" dijo el con una sonrisa, él sabía que había tocado una fibra sensible del castaño_

_"Claro que si los quiero salvar… no quiero que mueran ni se conviertan como los vendice" hablo de forma determinada_

_"Entonces aceptaras salvarlos de su destino" hablo con una sonrisa_

_"Yo…yo" iba a contestar pero recordó lo que Reborn le dijo cuando estaban en el futuro * Tú no eres un héroe Tsuna* eso era verdad él no era ningún héroe, pero quiere salvarlo de su destino porque para el Reborn es alguien muy importante un modelo a seguir de algún modo y alguien muy admirable y no quiere perderlo_

_Checker Face soltó una risita "No tienes que contestar ahora, pero recuerda las manecillas del reloj no se detienen, de tu decisión depende las vidas de Yuni-chan, Reborn y los demás" dijo mientras desaparecía entre la oscuridad_

_*Que se supone que debería hacer, quiero salvarlos pero…pero…Reborn que se supone que debería hacer?*pensó amargamente mientras todo se volvía negro_

* * *

Reborn estaba levantado en frete de su estudiante sosteniendo un martillo listo para  
(golpearlo) despertarlo

"¡Ite! Reborn qué diablos, porque no me puedes despertar de forma normal" exclamo mientras se masajeaba la cabeza adolorida

"Apresúrate o llegaras tarde" fue la simple contestación de este

"Hai hai" dijo mientras se levantaba y se preparaba para ir a la escuela

Después de cambiarse bajo a desayunar aunque la mayoría fue robada por Reborn, Lambo e I-pin estaban jugando encima de la mesa

"Itekimas!" grito mientras salía de su casa para encontrarse con sus amigos

"Buenos días Judaime"

"Yo Tsuna"

"Buenas días muchachos" les respondió con una sonrisa

Caminaban por las calles tranquilas hasta que se encontraron con Enma que se veía un poco exhausto y sudoroso

"Enma-kun estas bien te ves un poco cansado" pregunto el castaño al notar el estado de su amigo

"Si estoy bien solo me persiguieron algunos perros pero por suerte los perdí" contesto un poco aliviado de que los haya perdido, él no sabe que tiene que los perros lo persiguen hasta el cansancio

"Jaja se ve que los perros te quieren mucho" dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa

"Si tú lo dices" respondió con una gotita de sudor ante la respuesta

Todos estaban listos para seguir con su camino hasta que un grito ensordecedor que los detubo

"Buenos días Sawada!" exclamo el boxeador

"Igualmente Oni-san" respondió no con tanta emoción que este

"Por cierto Tsuna-kun porque había tanta gente en tu casa acaso sucedió algo malo" pregunto Enma recordando lo que paso ayer

Procedieron a contarles todo referente a la maldición de los alcobalenos, la aparición de vendice y la plática que se tuvo ayer con los demás alcobalenos

"No entiendo nada al EXTREMO!"

"Tsk idiota cabeza de césped nunca entiendes nada"

"¡QUE DIJISTE CABEZA DE PULPO!"

Y así comenzó una acalorada discusión entre Gokudera y Ryohei, Tsuna solo observaba con una gotita en la cabeza a la actitud de sus guardianes y tratando de calmarlos junto a Yamamoto y Enma veía un poco divertido por situación

De pronto Tsuna sintió que alguien lo observaba y volteo para ver quien lo estaba mirando pero no encontró nada solo con la calle vacía y eso lo extraño un poco

*Qué raro sentí que alguien me veía, pero no sentí ninguna mala intención debe haber sido mi imaginación* pensó mientras sacudía la cabeza restándole importancia al asunto

"Tsuna-kun sucedió algo te vi un poco distraído" dijo Enma ya que había observado las acciones de su amigo, atrayendo la atención de todos

"No, no pasa nada mejor apresurémonos si no llegaremos tarde" hablo dejando eso de lado

Después de eso siguieron su camino a la escuela, se apresuraron no quería llegar tarde

* * *

Seis personas estaban en la rama de un árbol observando a Tsuna y a sus amigos charlar

"Ya quisiera que tsu-chan estuviera con nosotros" dijo una chica haciendo un puchero, mientras observaba a Tsuna

"Si estaño mucho a tsu-kun" hablo otra chica, estando de acuerdo con la afirmación de la otra chica

"Yo también pero tiene que tener paciencia" intervino una voz tranquila

"Yeah el viejo dijo pronto lo tendremos con nosotros" hablo otro chico despreocupadamente

"Si hay que ser paciente y por cierto si te escucha que lo llamaste viejo otra vez te duplicara el entrenamiento" regaño una quinta voz al que el otro simplemente alzo los hombros

"Es tan aburrido solo estar viendo a Tsuna quisiera hablar con el" dijo la última voz con un tono aburrido y todos asintieron

"Maldición nos descubrió, está volteando cúbrenos" ordeno la quinta voz a la chica viendo como Tsuna de pronto se volteaba

"Hai" y después todos estaban envueltos en llamas de la niebla

"Se están yendo por suerte fui rápida" murmuro un poco aliviada mientras el grupo de Tsuna se fue y después desaparecieron de la vista

"Deberían ser más cuidadosos casi fueron atrapados y todo el plan había sido un fracaso" hablo una nueva voz sorprendiendo a todos

Todos miraron hacia un chico que estaba parado en otra rama con la espalda apoyada contra el árbol y con los brazos cruzados en el pecho

"Pensé que no vendrías" dijo la tercera voz ligeramente sorprendido

"Vine para asegurarme de que no los atrapen como ahora" le respondió simplemente el otro

"¡Hey! no somos tan descuidados" reclamo la cuarta voz mientras el otro chico solo bufo ante el comentario

"Si lo de ahora paso, fue porque estábamos un poco descuidados" reclamo la primera chica, para defenderse

"Por cierto como es que pueden estar en esa rama tan frágil" el comento viendo ese hecho aunque sabía que pronto se rompería

"¿He?" dijeron al unísono mientras se escuchaba un crujido

Con un ruido sordo la rama se rompió y todos cayeron dos metros asía el suelo uno encima del otro y gimiendo de dolor

"Oye quítate de encima me estas aplastando"

"Tu codo me está perforando un riñón"

"Lo más importante, todos bájense de mí que no puedo respirar" dijo la pobre persona que estaba debajo de todos

Cuando ya todos se habían levantado quejándose un poco del dolor el chico que estaba en otra rama salto y cayó con gracia a diferencia de sus compañeros e hiso su camino lejos del lugar

"¿A dónde vas?" le pregunto un chico, el no contesto solo se limitó a seguir su camino hasta que desapareció de la vista

"Y yo pensé que ya no sería tan frio… hasta se burló de nosotros"

"Se comporta así porque vamos a tener a Tsuna de regreso… diría que está muy feliz" respondió la voz tranquila con una sonrisa, él se había dado cuenta de ese hecho porque últimamente ha sonreído aunque sea un poco

"Por cierto a donde ira"

"Solo hay dos sitios donde pudo haber ido" dijo el otro perfectamente cuál era su destino

"Aunque odio admitirlo tiene razón, debemos ser más cuidadosos para que no nos descubran"

"Es vedad aunque quería ver más tiempo a Tsu-chan" hizo un puchero pensando que no lo podrá ver en un tiempo

"Si pero pronto estará con nosotros"

* * *

Tsuna y los demás legaron justo antes de que tocara la campana, fueron a sus respectivos salones el resto del día trascurrió con normalidad Yamamoto tomo una siesta cubriéndose con el libro, Gokudera ignorando completamente al maestro, Enma tomando un poco de notas y Tsuna estaba completamente distraído, después fueron almorzar todos al techo y siguieron con su rutina.

*Que se supone que debo decidir…espera un momento en que estoy pensando estoy muy confundido* pensó Tsuna mientras daba un gran suspiro justo tocaba la campana que daba por terminada las clases.

Yamamoto se acercó a Tsuna y Gokudera "Lo siento chicos no voy a poder acompañarlos a casa tengo practica de beisbol" se disculpó frotándose la nuca

"Yo también me disculpo Judaime justo hoy sale el nuevo número de la revista de los animales no identificados (UMA)" exclamo Gokudera haciendo una reverencia perfecta de 90°

"No se preocupen no pasa nada estoy bien, diviértanse" dijo como los dos se iban del salón

*A Gokudera le gusta mucho esas cosas* pensó mientras le resbalaba una gota de sudor por la nuca

"Tsuna-kun nos vamos" hablo Enma cuando ya había terminado de recoger sus cosas

"Hai" contesto y se dispusieron a salir del salón

Tsuna y Enma caminaban por las calles hasta que Enma tuvo que despedirse y seguir su propio camino a casa, el castaño estaba pensando en los sucesos de ese día y en el último pensamiento justo antes de que acabaran las clases, estaba seguro de que debe tomar una decisión pero no sabía cuál era y ni que tenía que decidir

*Esto es tan confuso mi cabeza está en un nudo de pensamientos* se preguntó mientras daba un gran suspiro

"¿Eh?... de quien será ese auto que está en frente de mi casa dudo que sea de Dino-san porque ninguno de sus hombres esta por aquí" murmuro mientras se acercaba con cautela al automóvil

"Yo Vongola" hablo un hombre mientras bajaba la ventanilla del auto

"Ganma-san que hace aquí" pregunto sorprendido desde el futuro no lo había visto

"La princesa dijo que tenían que hablar con usted y que viniera a recogerlo"

"Es verdad le pregunte si podíamos hablar" recordando que el era el que quería hablar con ella en primer lugar

"Entonces subes"

"Si" dijo apresuradamente mientras subía al coche

* * *

Fin del capitulo

Próximo capítulo: Decisión


	5. Chapter 5

N\A: Creo que debí aclarar esto desde el primer capítulo, esta historia comienza a partir del capítulo 350 y de ahí todo es mi idea todo vendrá de mi loca cabecita así que en capítulos futuros olviden el manga desde ese capitulo

"…."hablar

*….*pensar

(Nº) aclaraciones

* * *

Decisión

El viaje a la casa de Yuni fue en silencio, Tsuna se sentía un poco incómodo a pasar de conocerse en el futuro el no tuvo mucha interacción con Gamma, así que se limitó a ver por la ventana ya que habían entrado a un lugar un poco aislado de la ciudad, no paso mucho hasta que al fin llegaran a una gran mansión

"Ya llegamos Vongola, ya puedes bajar" dijo Gamma mientras apagaba el auto

"Gracias por haberme traído" agradeció cuando ya estaba afuera del vehículo

"Solo hice lo que la princesa me pidió" contesto mientras el también bajaba del auto

Después de eso caminaron hacia la entrado cuando se abrió las puestas encontraron a Aria para darles la bienvenida

"Bienvenidos, que bueno verte otra vez Tsunayoshi-kun" le saludo con una sonrisa

"Igualmente Aria-san" respondió con una sonrisa mientras se dirigían asía la sala donde estaban reunidos Yuni y Byakuran.

Byakuran estaba comiendo malvaviscos mientras que Yuni estaba tomando el té "Al fin llegaste Tsunayoshi-kun te estábamos esperando" dijo Byakuran mientras se metía a la boca otro malvavisco

"Lo siento por la demora, es que apenas salí de la escuela" le respondió, pero este no le tomo mucha importancia el seguía comiendo sus dulces *Me pregunto si en algún mundo paralelo le dio diabetes por comer tantos dulces* pensó Tsuna mientras veía como se acababa la bolsa de malvaviscos

"Bueno lo importante es que ya llegaste" contesto Yuni con una sonrisa "Y de que querías hablar Sawada-san" hablo mientras ponía su taza de té en la mesa

"¿EH?... bueno…y-yo quería hablar de…de" dijo un poco incómodo porque ahora todos los ojos de la habitación estaban puestos en él y le ponía un poco nervioso, Yuni al notar la incomodidad de Tsuna decido que era mejor hablar los dos solos

"Porque no vamos por el jardín para poder hablar más tranquilos" sugirió ella

"Si está bien" contesto un poco aliviado y ambos se fueron asía el jardín

"Gamma por que no vas un momento a la ciudad, quiero que compres un pastel para acompañare el té" comento Aria, viendo como él se acercaba a la puerta por donde se habían ido Yuni y Tsuna.

"Pero…" intento protestar pero ella lo interrumpió "No le va a pasar nada tú mismo deberías saberlo"

"Está bien" el solo suspiro y se fue del lugar, sabiendo perfectamente que su jefa haría lo mismo que él estaba a punto de hacer

Mientras que Gamma salía de la habitación, Aria y Byakuran se dirigían a la puerta para poder escuchar la conversación, pero los interrumpió Bluebell que venía junto a Nosaru

"¿Que están haciendo?" pregunto Bluebell alegremente, mientras se acercaba a Byakuran

"¡Shhh! Estamos escuchando una conversación entre Yuni-chan y Tsunsyoshi-kun" les hizo callar Byakuran poniendo un dedo en los labios

"¿EH? Vongola" dijo Bluebell y como los dos adultos también se puso a escuchar junto a Nosaru

Tsuna y Yuni no se alejaron mucho de la casa y se detuvieron frente a unos rosales, viendo como Tsuna estaba en silencio Yuni fue la primera en hablar.

"De que querías hablar Sawada-san" dijo para iniciar la conversación

"Y-yo…bu-bueno…"se detuvo y tomo un poco de aire antes de continuar" Quiero hablar de lo sucedido en el futuro yo…yo lo siento, por no haber podido salvarte" dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza

Ante la declaración Yuni abrió los ojos y se apresuró a decir" No fue tu culpa, yo mismo acepte morir por una causa mayor"

"Aun así yo quiero salvarte… después de escuchar la conversación de ayer con los vendice, sentí mucha desesperación porque en el fondo supe que esas palabras eran nada más que verdad…yo no quiero perderlos ni a ti ni a Reborn yo no quiero volver a perderte no quiero que mueras otra vez" hablo Tsuna mirando fijamente a Yuni

"Lo aprecio mucho Sawada-san… pero no sé muy bien, si es que vamos a sobrevivir" dijo para después desviar la mirada hacia los rosales

"No…no debe haber alguna manera de poder salvarlos definitivamente… debe haber otra opción para que tú y Reborn sigan con vida yo…yo… definitivamente encontrare alguna forma para que sigan con vida" hablo Tsuna tomándola de los hombros para estar frente a frente.

"Sawada-san…" ella solo lo miro a los ojos con lágrimas no derramadas pero se notaba que había un poco de felicidad en ellos

"Y-yo lo siento Yuni" hablo con un poco de rubor, dándose cuenta de que la había tomado de los brazos repentinamente

"No te preocupes Sawada-san" respondió con una sonrisa

"Errm..eto si quieres puedes llamarme Tsuna" dijo con nerviosismo *Esto es vergonzoso nunca le he dicho a una chica que me llame por mi nombre* pensó mientras se sonrojaba un poco y eso era verdad con Kyoko y Haru ellas fueron las que lo llamaron por su nombre sin que él se los pidiera, así que esta es la primera vez que hace esto

"Está bien…Tsuna-san" contesto sonriendo y provoco que Tsuna también sonriera

Después e eso ambos comenzaron a hablar, Tsuna le hablo sobre la batalla contra los Simon y sobre lo que Daemon había hecho, viendo que Yuni puso ojos de preocupación Tsuna se apresuró a decir que todo se había arreglado y termino en un final feliz

"Por cierto Yuni, no estas feliz por fin puedes pasar tiempo con tu madre" dijo, recordando que en el pasado Yuni comento que no había pasado tiempo con su madre

"Si estoy realmente feliz, puedo pasar tiempo con ella como madre e hija" respondió verdaderamente feliz, pero so notaba un poco de tristeza en sus ojos

"Estas bien, Yuni" hablo notando sus ojos un poco tristes

"Si es que… mi relación con Gamma no es lo que solía ser" dijo un poco triste

"¿EH?...no te preocupes de seguro está un poco confundido después de recibir los recuerdos del futuro" aseguro Tsuna

"Estas seguro"

"Si cuando regresamos del futuro recibimos una visita de Dino-san que estaba muy confundido y actuaba un poco extraño al recibir los recuerdos pero todo se solucionó… veras que con Gamma pasa lo mismo" aseguro Tsuna

"Enserio piensas eso" pregunto Yuni, mientras que Tsuna solo asintió "Gracias Tsuna-san"

Y siguieron hablando de como Tsuna y sus amigas la pasaban de que Yuni se la pasaba con su madre, Bluebell y Nosaru, después de un tiempo decidieron regresar a la casa, cuando entraron encontraron a Byakuran y Aria sonríen demasiado y que a su lado Bluebell y Nosaru intentaban reprimir una risa.

"Erm…se encuentran bien" pregunto un poco dudoso Tsuna, ellos se comportaban un poco extraño

"Si por supuesto que si…. Por cierto Tsunayoshi-kun eres un verdadero príncipe azul ̴"hablo Byakuran con voz cantarina mientras soltaba una risita

"¿Eh?" el no entendía lo que quería decir

"¡Salvare a Yuni no importa que!" exclamo Bluebell y luego continuo Nosaru "¡Encontrare un forma para que vivas!"

"Y-yo, yo…bu-bueno yo…ustedes escucharon" tartamudeo Tsuna con un notorio sonrojo, un poco avergonzado de que lo hayan escuchado decir esas cosas

"Tsunayoshi-kun si quieres que mi hija sea una de tus novias deberías decirme a mi primero" hablo Aria con una sonrisa, para luego continuar con seriedad "Pero espero que mi hija sea la principal"

"Mama\Aria-san" gritaron al unísono, Yuni con un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas y Tsuna ahora completamente rojo, Byakuran que un estaba sentado le susurro algo al oído a Bluebell que de inmediato asintió y se dirigió asía donde estaba Tsuna y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello

"Byakun tiene razón el cabello del Vong- Príncipe azul es muy suave" hablo Bluebell mientras seguía acariciando el cabello de Tsuna

"¡Ah! parece que el número de novias de Tsunayoshi-kun sigue aumentando, pero un quiero que mi hija sea la principal" dijo con una sonrisa, ante tal declaración Tsuna solo se puso más rojo y se puso a tartamudear incoherencias

Todos se estaban divirtiendo a costa del pobre castaño, Yuni miraba con reproche a su madre y a Byakuran por burlarse de Tsuna, pero se notaba que también se estaba divirtiendo

* * *

En Namimori en una calle no muy transitada se encontraba un joven alto, su cabello era de color café y estaba parado enfrente de un pequeño altar y una dedicatoria arriba y en este decía:

_'Este altar está dedicado a las muchas vidas inocentes que perdieron,_

_En el incidente trágico ocurrido en_

_XX-XX-20XX_

_Esperamos que puedan descansar en paz '_

*¿Personas inocentes?, si claro* pensó ardidamente el joven mientras leía la aquellas palabras

"Así que aquí estabas…tenía razón solo puedes ir a dos lugares" una voz tranquila interrumpió los pensamientos del otro joven

"Para que viniste"

"Y lo preguntas, tardaste mucho así que vinimos a buscarte" dijo tranquilamente mientras tras de él caminaban 5 personas, una de ellas llevaba un ramo de margaritas

"Oji-san nos llamó y dijo que regresáramos antes, que nos dirá algo importante" dijo la chica que traía las flores poniéndolas en frente del altar y después hiso una reverencia

"Perdón Oka-san, por no venir antes, estaba muy ocupada haciéndome más fuerte, pero sabes ahora tengo otra vez a personas a quien llamar familia, pero falta alguien muy importante, descuida pronto estará con nosotros y nuestra familia estará completa nuevamente así que puedes descansar en paz, tu hija está bien y feliz" dijo la chica conteniendo las lágrimas pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, los otros simplemente guardaban silencio o desviaban la mirada

"¡Hey! y que vamos hacer con _el _" pregunto la chica ahora más animada que hace un momento

"¿EH? A que te refieres" contesto la otra chica un poco confundida

"Es que acaso no lo recuerdas" le dijo un chico detrás de ella

"No, no lo recuerdo" contesto

"Que acaso eres idiota" hablo el chico que estaba junta a ella

"¡Que dijiste imbécil!" le reclamo, para luego golpearlo en la cabeza

"Pero tu…" dijo enfundado por el golpe

"Cálmense no peleen, van a llamar la atención" interrumpió el segundo chico tranquilamente, mientras que los dos solo bajaban la cabeza resignados no sin antes mandarse una mirada fulminante

"Ella se refiere a _él,_ a la persona que se quedó con Tsuna y prometió protegerlo, pero no lo hiso" contesto otro chico que estaba alejado del resto

"Ah _el_… pero la respuesta es fácil solo lo tememos que hacer lo sufrir, ¿no?" respondió la chica muy tranquilamente

"No, ustedes no intervendrán, yo soy el que lo derrotara y lo humillara" contesto el primer chico fríamente

"¡Oye! y porque diablos haríamos eso" reclamo el cuarto chico, el otro se limitó a mirarlo fríamente

"Tranquilos…déjenlo ser, además él no los escuchara" hablo es segundo chico intentando calmarlo, los otros solo se resignaron porque sabían que lo que había dicho era verdad, el único que lo puede contralar era Tsuna y él no está con ellos

"Pero eso no nos impide después jugar con el" dijo la primera chica, rodeada de una aura oscura, para luego reír malvadamente

*Como puede pasar de melancólica a feliz y a espelúznate tan fácilmente*la mayoría de los presentes pensaron mientras les recorría un escalofrió por las espalda al ver que sonreía cruelmente

"Bueno será mejor que nos bajamos" comento la otra chica ya un poco acostumbrada a los cambios de humor de la otra chica, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se fueron del lugar

Llegaron a una casa no muy lejos de la ciudad entraron en ella fueron recibidos por Wonomichi que estaba esperando en la entrada

"Bienvenidos, Chacker face-sama los está esperando en la sala de estar" Hablo haciendo una reverencia los otros solo asintieron y se dirigieron a la sala

"Y porque tanta insistencia de que viniéramos Oji-san" hablo la chica mientras tomaba asiento mientras que los otros hacían lo mismo

"Pero que fríos son, ni siquiera se alegran de que les traigo buenas noticias" dijo fingiendo falsa tristeza

"¿Buenas noticias?" Preguntaron al unísono, sin entender lo que quería decir

"Tsunayoshi-kun ha aceptado mi propuesta" dijo en un tono feliz

"¿Enserio?" preguntaron todos, ninguno pudo contener una sonrisa se desliza por su rostro, ni la mirada llena de alegría, no lo podían evitar después de tanto tiempo de nuevo estarían con Tsuna

"Bueno no es algo oficial por el momento" aclaro, pero al hacerlo a los jóvenes les salió marcas de verificación

"¡QUE!\ ¡SI SERAS!\ ¡TU IMBECIL!\ ¡OJI-SAN!, POR QUE NOS DICES ESO SI NO ESTAS SEGURO" gritaron todos en modo de reproche

"Tranquilos, lo que trataba de decir es que, es un hecho que aceptara" hablo tratando de calmarlos

"Que quieres decir con eso y como estas tan seguro" dijo el chico de cabellera café, que se estaba conteniendo de golpearlo

"Como dijo es seguro de que aceptara" respondió tranquilamente, "Ya no podrán hacer lo que hicieron esta mañana, los alcobalenos ya sospechan algo y si enteran de que Tsunayoshi-kun está siendo vigilado, más de uno se pondrá en nuestro camino, espero que entiendan, no deben verlo más" después de esas palabras en lo rostro de los jóvenes se mostraba decepción

"Así que no podremos salir de aquí" dijo la segunda chica

"No, yo no dije eso podrán salir pero eviten meterse en algún lio, ellos estarán vigilando a personas sospechosas, así que tengan cuidado" los otros solo asintieron

"Por cierto Monkey-chan (1) tu entrenamiento para la próxima semana será el doble" hablo con una sonrisa cruel

"¿Por qué?" le reclamo el nombrado, mientras los otros simplemente se reían del apodo

"Debes respetar a tus mayores" dijo simplemente para luego retirarse del lugar

"Te lo dije" hablo el chico que antes le había advertido

"Te lo mereces" dijo la otra chica en burla, mientras la mayoría asentía

"¡Cállense!" grito el chico para que los detuvieran las burlas *Además como es que se enteró de que lo llame viejo acaso es psíquico*pensó

"Monkey-chan, mejor el triple" un grito interrumpiendo los pensamientos del joven

"¡Maldición! acaso me leyó la mente!" grito desesperadamente, al pensar el entrenamiento que le espera, los demás simplemente se rieron de la desgracia del joven

* * *

Cuando Gamma regreso a la mansión se encontró con una escena singular, Aria, Byakuran y Nosaru estaban sentados en el sofá mientras reían, frente a ellos se encontraban, Yuni que estaba mirando con reproche a los adultos, Bluebell que se encontraba acariciando el cabello de Tsuna mientras este solo tenía la cabeza baja mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente

*Tal vez no debería preguntar* pensó Gamma no muy seguro de saber la respuesta

"Jefa, ya regrese del mandado al que me mando" hablo después de un tiempo

"Hay, que bien de que regreses pronto, Tsunayoshi-kun te quedaras a tomar el té" le pregunto al nombrado

"No lo sé… aún tengo tarea que hacer" respondió un tanto dudoso

"Quédate Tsuna-san, no te tomara tanto tiempo, después Gamma te puede llevar a tu casa" insistió Yuni, Gamma solo alzo la ceja ante el honorifico que le dio al castaño

"Está bien, me quedo" suspiro resigna sabiendo que no podría decirles que no " Errm…eto… B-Bluebell podrías dejar de acariciar mi cabello" pregunto un tanto nervioso, hace ya un tiempo que lo había empezado hacer y hasta ahora no se detenía

"¿Eh?, porque, es muy suave… no quiero" dijo mientras hacia un puchero, mientras lo seguía acariciando, Tsuna solo dio un suspiro resignado

Byakuran y Yuni solo soltaron una risita, después de unos minutos Aria llego junto con Gamma con el té y el pastel luego comenzaron a conversar de diversos temas hasta que Tsuna se fijó de la hora

"Lo siento, pero ya debo regresar a casa, es muy tarde" dijo Tsuna en forma de disculpa, Yuni estaba decepcionada, Byakuran y Aria pusieron mala cara y Bluebell hiso un puchero ella quería seguir acariciándole el cabello

"No hay opción, además Reborn no sabía que viniste será mejor que regreses, si no él se preocupara" hablo Aria para luego llamar a Gamma para que llevase a Tsuna a su casa

"Regresa cuando quieras Tsuna-san" se despidió con una sonrisa Yuni

"Si ven pronto porque es un poco aburrido, es divertido molestarte" dijo alegremente Byakuran

*El solo quiere burlarse de mi* pensó tristemente Tsuna

"Vo-Principe vuelve pronto para seguir acariciando tu cabello" se despidió agitando el brazo

"Siempre serás bienvenido Tsunayoshi-kun, y recuerda que quiero que ella sea la principal" hablo Aria aunque le ultima parte lo dijo en un tono serio

Ante las últimas declaraciones se sonrojo "Y-yo… regresare cundo pueda, hasta luego" se despidió apresuradamente antes de salir de la casa y subir al auto

El viaje en el auto fue relativamente tranquilo aunque se podía ver que Gamma quería preguntarle a Tsuna que fue lo que había pasado, pero decidió dejarlo para después, por su parte el castaño estaba agradecido porque el otro no pregunto nada

Tsuna estaba mucho más relajado que por la mañana que tenía la cabeza echa bolas de tantos pensamientos confusos *Parece que platicar con Yuni me relajo un poco… ya no estoy tan indeciso como en la mañana* pensó mientras llegaba a su casa, se despidió de Gamma que después se retiró

"Estoy en casa" hablo al entrar a la casa

"Tsu-kun bienvenido, donde te habías metido, Reborn-kun ha estado preguntando por ti" Dijo Nana mientras se asomaba por la puerta de la cocina

"Fui a visitar a una amiga que vino de viaje, por cierto donde esta Reborn" dijo mientras se quitaba lo zapatos

"Esta en tu habitación y luego invitas a tu amiga para que venga" contesto alegremente

"Hai" respondió mientras subía a su habitación, cuando abrió la puerta de inmediato fue golpeado y cayó al piso con un sonido sordo

"Reborn porque hiciste eso" reclamo el castaño mientras se levantaba

"En donde estabas" hablo ignorando la pregunta de Tsuna

"Estaba en la casa de Yuni, estábamos hablando"

"Y de que charlaron" le pregunto intrigado

"Bueno… solo nos pusimos al corriente" dijo nerviosamente, Reborn sabía que le no le estaba diciendo todo, pero decidió dejarlo pasar

"Dame-Tsuna será mejor que hagas tus deberes, si no…" hablo mientras trasformaba a León en un pistola y le apuntaba

"H-hai" contesto apresuradamente mientras se sentaba enfrente de si escritorio, pero luego recordó algo "Por cierto Reborn, como te ves en tu forma adulta" muy interesado en eso porque jamás lo había visto

"Yo soy muy sorprendente en mi forma original" dijo con arrogancia Reborn, a lo que Tsuna simplemente le resbalo una gota por la nuca ante la declaración de su tutor

Después de terminar su tarea fueron a cenar y luego fueron a la cama, en medio de la noche el anillo de Tsuna comenzaba a brillar

* * *

_Tsuna se encontraba en la misma habitación oscura que había estado antes, en su cabeza encontraron imágenes de lo que había pasado en los encuentros anteriores_

_"Ya tomaste una decisión Tsunayoshi-kun" hablo Chacker face apareciendo detrás de el_

_"Yo…yo ya tome mi decisión…" se quedó un minuto en silencio mientras que su cabello cubría sus ojos, en tanto Chacker face espero pacientemente aunque ya sabía su respuesta "Yo quiero protegerlos, no quiero que mueran así que acepto tu propuesta" hablo en sus ojos se podía ver la determinación de esas palabras_

_"Eso es genial Tsunayoshi-kun" dijo alegremente, recibiendo la respuesta que esperaba_

_"Y que se supone que tengo que hacer" pregunto un tanto dudoso había aceptado la propuesta pero aun no sabía lo que tenía que hacer_

_"No tienes que hacer nada… solo tienes que esperar a que me comunique otra vez" respondió tranquilamente para aclarar las dudas de Tsuna_

_"Solo tengo que esperar" pregunto un tanto incrédulo_

_"Si solo tienes que hacer eso… te voy a dar un regalo, por tu respuesta positiva" dijo Chacker face mientras extendía su mano para tocar su cabeza_

_"Un regalo" hablo dudoso, pero no se inmuto ante el toque_

_"Es algo muy especial… para ti" dijo moviendo su mano encima de la cabeza del otro_

_"Pero de que ha…" no pudo terminar su declaración por que de inmediato sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y sentía como muchas imágenes llenaban su cabeza y fue inevitable que se desplomara tomándose la cabeza_

_*¿Qué es esto?* se preguntó antes de que todo se volviera negro_

* * *

Fin del capitulo

Próximo capítulo: Fragmentos del pasado

(1) Monkey-chan: es un apodo que le dieron por diversas razones que se explicaran mas adelante

Autora: Yahho termine por fin otro capitulo

Tsuna: porque insistes en molestarme

Autora: pero si es muy divertido-sentándose a su lado y le acaricia el cabello-

Bluebell: -aparece a lado de Tsuna y procede a acariciarle el cabello -si es muy divertido

Autora: por favor deje un comentario y\o sugerencia ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

N\A: Lo siento por no actualizar antes es que tuve que solucionar algunos problemas que me llevo más de TRES DIAS y para que me diga después la secretaria que yo no era, que era otra persona y termine muy frustrada después de eso y no pude actualizar rápido

Como habrán notado en resumen reescribe algunos capítulos, pero no es necesario que lo lean nuevamente, solo mejore algunas cosas nada más, así que pueden seguir adelante no cambia nada relevante

Bueno hablando de otro tema me han pedido que si puedo emparejar a Tsuna, yo no le veo ningún problema en eso, pueden decirme (escribirme) si quieren alguna pareja para Tsuna acepto cualquiera, menos Tsuna\Kyoko y Tsuna\Haru así que dejen su comentario con su opción

Por cierto quiero hacer un video promocional de la historia díganme si quieren que lo haga o no

Bueno creo que eso es todo disfruten del capítulo en él se mostrara algunos momentos del pasado de Tsuna no todo para eso tengo reservado otros capítulos

"…." Hablar

*….* pensar

_Recuerdos_

* * *

Fragmentos de recuerdo

_"Oka-san porque…" lloro desconsoladamente una niña de próximamente 6 años mientras que sus brazos abrasaban sus rodillas, ella tenía el cabello largo que estaba recogido con una cola de caballo, era de un color azul oscuro, sus ojos eran de color rojo como la sangre tenía la piel pálida su ropa se podía ver que estaba un poco sucia._

_"Tranquila… no llores por favor" trato de consolar un Tsuna aproximadamente de la misma edad_

_"Como quieres que me calme si mi mamá ya no está aquí con migo" grito histéricamente la niña mientras más lagrimas caían por sus ojos_

_"Porque ella te quería ¿no?" preguntó el mientras se agachaba frente a ella_

_"Por supuesto que si me quería ella me salvo, por eso ella no está aquí" exclamo completamente adolorida llorando un más recordando ese hecho_

_"Entonces por eso no tienes que estar triste, estoy seguro de que ella no quiere eso" dijo tranquilamente_

_"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto un poco más calmada escuchando lo que tenía que decir Tsuna_

_"Yo vivo solo con mi mamá no sé dónde está papá solo lo había visto en fotos, hace un tiempo mamá enfermo estaba triste y preocupado pensé que le pasaría algo malo y que me quedaría solo, ella mi dijo que no importa si algo le pasa a ella, porque ella solo quiere verme feliz y tranquilo, que no importa que ella no este con migo lo que a ella desea verme feliz porque eso es suficiente para ella" hablo recordando lo que su mama le había dicho hace tiempo_

_"Enserio piensas eso" pregunto ella sollozando menos que antes_

_"Claro que si estoy seguro que tu mamá desearía que vivieras y que fueras feliz" respondió con una sonrisa_

_"Pero…yo estoy… estoy…completamente sola" dijo ella tristemente_

_"No, no estás sola yo estoy contigo, estaré a tu lado" dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos y tomaba sus manos "Seremos una familia no estarás de nuevo sola, no lo permitiré" le aseguro con una sonrisa segadora_

_Cuando el sonrió ella supo que no estaba mintiendo su sonrisa era tan brillante como la de su madre e incluso más radiante sabía que podía confiar en el después de eso ella lo abrazo *Que cálido* pensó mientras que le devolvía el abrazo y ella estrechaba aún más el abrazo y derramando las ultimas lagrimas_

_…_

_La niña de cabellera azul estaba mirando el cielo nocturno mientras recordaba a su madre ella estaba sentada en el patio_

_"…-chan estas bien" pregunto Tsuna que venía por la puerta que daba al patio se había despertado para ir al baño y vio que si invitada estaba en patio así que decidió ir a verla_

_"Si estoy bien no te preocupes" contesto mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas_

_"La estabas recordando" pregunto el ella solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, al recibir es respuesta el solo se acercó a ella y señalo al cielo "Mira ahí está tu mamá te está mirando desde el cielo" dijo mientras señalaba a la estrella más brillante en cielo "Y está esperando a que seas feliz" cuando dijo eso ella miro hacia el cielo nuevamente_

_"Señora, prometo que estaré a lado de …..chan para hacerla feliz " el hiso la promesa la cielo mientras que la persona a su lado lo miraba con los ojos abiertos y después se para enfrente de ella y alzo el meñique para que lo unieran "Es una promesa siempre seremos una familia" le dijo con una sonrisa ella entrelazo sus meñiques en forma de promesa y después sonrió aun con los ojos llorosos_

_"Sera mejor que entremos adentro porque luego nos enfermaremos" ella solo asintió no antes de voltear al cielo y mirar la estrella que Tsuna había señalado antes "Adiós Oka-san" y se fue a la habitación de huéspedes_

_Ella se daba las vueltas en la cama pero no podía dormir pero de pronto se le ocurrió una idea así que se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de Tsuna, este ya está dormido pero eso no le importaba, se subió a la cama y se acostó as u lado *Él es tan cálido, incluso más de lo que era mi mamá* pensó mientras se acorrucaba más cerca de él y decidió que no querría irse de su lado_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Había dos niños sentados en la banca de un parque un chico y una chica ambos eran rubios y tenían los ojos rojos pálidos, la chica tenía el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda en cambio el chico lo tenía corto hasta los hombros se notaba que eran hermanos pero ellos tenían la mirada perdida en el horizonte_

_"Hola chicos como están" hablo alegremente Tsuan mientras corría asía ellos_

_"¡Ah! Eres tú de nuevo, no te dijimos que no nos molestes más" hablo el niño ahora con el ceño fruncido_

_"Es verdad déjanos de molestar" ella estaba de acuerdo con él, a ella le resultaba un poco fastidioso_

_Ante las declaraciones Tsuna puso mala cara, pero se le ocurrió un idea "Los dejare en paz solo si me dan algo a cambio" les dijo con una sonrisa_

_*Lo sabía todos quieren algo de nosotros* pensó cada uno de ellos, todos los que se intentaban acercar a ello siempre era por interés de lo que podían dar o de las ganancias que podían obtener a su acosta *Apuesto que quiere un juguete* pensó la chica *Seguro quiere que vayamos al parque de diversiones* pensó el chico con el ceño fruncido_

_"Quiero que me den una… sonrisa" declaro con un brillo en los ojos, esa declaración dejo sorprendidos ninguno de los dos esperaba esa petición, todos los niños que se habían acercado a ellos lo único que querían era que compren nuevos juguetes para jugar con ellos aunque en realidad sabían que después de eso ellos desaparecerían al igual que algunos adultos que se querían encargarse de ellos pero lo que deseaban era el dinero, ellos podían conseguir casi cualquier cosa aunque en realidad se lo pedían al abogado así que los sorprendiera esa petición sería un eufemismo_

_Los se miraron por un momento la chica asintió "Es una promesa si sonreímos, nos dejas de molestar" hablo el chico por los dos_

_"Si lo prometo los dejare de molestar si sonríen" les contesto con una sonrisa radiante, ellos se asombraron por aquella sonrisa, pero dejaron eso de lado y sonrieron, pero sus sonrisas estaban totalmente fingidas y eso causo que hiciera un puchero y frunciera el ceño_

_"No, yo quería sonrían de verdad, no así" les hablo Tsuna aun con mala cara, eso los dejo sin habla ellos ya habían sonreído_

_"Pero así sonreímos siempre" se defendió la chica_

_"Entonces no descansare hasta que sonrían de verdad" dijo el con mucha determinación_

_"¿Qué? Porque harías tu eso" le pregunto el chico_

_"Porque quiero que sonrían de verdad así que hare lo que sea para que sean felices, es una promesa" les regalo la misma sonrisa que causo que se sonrojaran, nadie se había esforzado para que sonrieran_

_"Has lo que quieras" le contesto el chico desviando la mirada_

_"Es verdad no importa si pierdes tu tiempo" hablo después la chica igualmente desviando la mirada_

_"Entonces así lo haré, prometo que los hare sonreír de verdad" hablo con ojos de determinación y con una sonrisa, los dos niños en el fondo estaban felices de que él se esforzara y aunque lo nieguen esperaban que no sea como los demás_

_…_

_Los tres caminaban tranquilamente cerca del puente del rio como había prometido Tsuna hacia lo que fuera para hacerlos sonreír de verdad, les contaba chistes, hacia imitaciones e incluso llego tan lejos hasta disfrazarse, ellos algunas veces se aguantaban las ganas de reír y lo hacían a escondidas, después de un tiempo comprendieron que él era muy diferente a los demás y querían pasar más tiempo con él aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta_

_Los tres estaban tranquilos hasta que la niña se fijó que en el rio flotaba una caja y dentro de ella había un gato y alarmada grito "Hay un pobre gato en rio" mientras lo señalaba_

_"Tenemos que salvarlo" hablo Tsuna y ellos asintieron y bajaron las escaleras que se dirigía a un camino así a la orilla del rio_

_"Es mejor que tengan cuidado" hablo el niño mientras veía como los dos se estiraban para coger la caja donde estaba el gato_

_"Es cierto lo que dice ….-kun, debemos tener cuidado ….-chan" dijo mientras veía como ella casi se resbala por tratar de alcanzar al gato que no estaba tan lejos de la orilla_

_"Descuida Tsuna estoy bien no pasa nad..." no pudo terminar su declaración porque se había resbalado y caído al rio, no sin que antes Tsuna lo tomara del brazo pero como no estaba completamente estable el también cayo pero el otro chico también lo había tomado del brazo y como no tenía la suficiente fuerza para sostener a los dos también cayó al rio_

_Los tres terminaron completamente empapados por suerte el nivel del agua era bajo y les llego hasta la mitad del pecho la chica que estaba cerca de caja tomo al gato "Viva pude salvar al ga-"se detuvo a la mitad de la frase al ver que no se trataba de un gato como ella pensaba, definitivamente era un gato pero era uno de peluche, todos se quedaron petrificados viendo que se habían empapado por un gato de peluche_

_"Pero que demo- como te puedes confundir a un gato con un peluche" Grito entre enfadado y sorprendido por hacer lo que hiso por un simple peluche_

_"No es mi culpa no lo pude distinguir bien" ella también le reclamo_

_"Acoso estas ciega o que" le respondió enfadado y luego empezaron a discutir_

_"Jajajajaja" se detuvieron al escuchar reír a Tsuna_

_"Oye que te causa tanta gracia tú también estas empapado" un poco avergonzado de que él se burlara y la niña también estaba un poco avergonzado_

_"Es que, jaja a pesar de todo me divertí y ….-chan abraza al gato de peluche como si fuera de verdad " dijo eso entre risas después ambos se dieron cuenta de ese hecho y comenzaron a reírse junto con Tsuna y estuvieron un rato así hasta que el castaño se detuvo y al ver esta acción ellos también pararon de reír_

_"Tsuna te encuentras bien" preguntaron los dos al unísono preocupados por el repentino cambio de humor de el_

_"Bu-bueno es que ya sonrieron de verdad y ustedes me dijeron que si sonreían los tendría que dejarlos de ver" respondió un poco triste recordando lo que acordaron un poco tiempo atrás y eso desconcertó a los dos niños porque habían recordado la promesa que les hiso y se podía ver que ellos también estaba un poco tristes hasta que a la niña se le ocurrió una idea_

_"Tsuna no es bueno mentir yo no recuerdo haber hecho tal promesa" dijo ella fingiendo inocencia_

_"Pero de que hablas acaso…" se detuvo, porque ella lo había pateado pero como estaban todavía en el rio Tsuna no vio lo sucedido, el, la miro ardidamente y ella la envió una mirada que decía cállate y de inmediato se dio cuenta lo que quería hacer_

_"Es verdad yo tampoco recuerdo nada de eso" respondió el_

_"Eso significa que todavía podemos ser amigos" pregunto alegremente y ellos asintieron después Tsuna les regalo una sonrisa radiante que también los hiso sonreír a ellos_

_*Definitivamente él no es como los demás* pensaron mientras sonreían_

_"Achu" estornudo el rubio y luego se estremeció de frio igual que los demás_

_"Sera mejor que salgamos de aquí me estoy congelando" comento la chica mientras abrazaba a peluche_

_"Si porque no vamos a mi casa, a mamá no creo que le moleste" hablo mientras salía del rio al igual que los otros ellos asintieron_

_"Bueno es mejor que estar en ese lugar" ambos murmuraron muy bajo para que Tsuna no los escuchara, pero este igual los escucho pero él los tomo de las manos y los arrastro a su casa, cuando llegaron Nana los regaño por jugar cerca del rio, pero luego al saber la razón por lo que lo hicieron los perdono y los mando a bañar mientras que ella fue a lavar el gato de peluche, luego de ducharse cenaron y se fueron a dormir, los hermanos fueron separados el niño se fue a dormir con Tsuna y la chica fue a la habitación de huéspedes_

_Era ya las diez de la noche la niña no podía conciliar el sueño ya que se estaba desatando una pequeña tormenta afuera *Ni-san idiota porque no vienes estoy asustada* piensa mientras se acurrucaba más contra la cama de pronto la puerta se abrió relevando a su hermano que estaba medio dormido_

_"Oye sigues despierta" hablo mientras bostezaba_

_"Claro que si sabes que odio las tormentas" le respondió con el ceño fruncido "Tú estabas dormido. ¿Como? si tampoco te gustan las tormentas" los dos tenían un poco de pavor a las tormentas por un accidente del pasado_

_"Ven acompáñame" hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera, ella que no entendía nada lo siguió para ver de qué se trataba y se dirigieron al cuarto de Tsuna y el enseguida se subió a la cama al lado izquierdo de él, ella se quedó en estado de shock_

_"¿Que haces?" medio grito para no despertarlo, sinceramente ella no comprendía lo que sucedió su hermano difícilmente duerme con alguien más, ellos usualmente duermen juntos solo por las tormentas_

_"Solo ven y duerme" dijo mientras bostezaba, ella frunció el ceño porque el simplemente se volvió a dormir_

_"No hay alternativa" y después ella subió a la cama y se recostó al lado derecho de Tsuna, y este terminaba en el medio, de inmediato ella sintió como si un calor la estuviera envolviendo se dio cuenta que el maravilloso calor provenía de Tsuna y ella se acurruco contra el al igual que su hermano, ahora ella comprendía perfectamente porque su hermano se había quedado dormido rápidamente y más en una tormenta_

_*Es tan cálido, como desearía quedarme así para siempre* pensó ella antes de quedarse completamente dormida, desconocido para ella su hermano también había pensado lo mismo_

_…_

_…_

En la habitación de Tsuan se podía encontrar al castaño durmiendo plácidamente, su tutor lo estaba observando tan tranquilamente, que decidió destruir tal escena, con una sonrisa malvada transformo a León en un mazo y lo golpeo en la cabeza despertándolo completamente adolorido

"Reborn!" este le reclamo totalmente despierto en cambie este solo respondió

"Debes apresurarte que en 20 minutos inician las clases" dijo mientras señalo al reloj

El dejo de discutir y se apresuró al baño una vez dentro de pronto ciento un fuerte dolor de cabeza y tubo que sostenerse del lavabo para no caerse *Siento como si me estuvieran aplastando la cabeza* pensó mientras tomo su cabeza con ambas manos

"Dame-Tsuna apresúrate o llegaras tarde a la escuela" hablo Reborn detrás de la puerta

"Si, si ya voy "hablo tras incorporarse un poco *Tal vez solo sea porque Reborn me golpea mucho en la cabeza* pensó mientras él le resto un poco de importancia al dolor de cabeza que había sentido hace unos momentos, cogió unas aspirinas del botiquín y se las tomo esperando que en dolor desapareciera aunque ahora solo una leve molestia

Después de cambiarse fue a desayunar, siguió con su rutina de gritos peleas en la mesa, Salió de su casa y se encamino con sus amigos a la escuela, en estaban en la hora de matemáticas cuando Tsuna siente el mismo dolor de cabeza que en la mañana pero acompañado por una gran somnolencia y no pudo evitar quedarse dormido

_…_

_Sentado en el suelo se encontraba un niño con el cabello castaño y con unos ojos verdes impresionantes el observaba triste como los niños frente a él jugaban, soltó un suspiro deprimido y cerró los ojos resignado él quería ir a jugar con ellos pero no podía ya que recordaba las palabras dichas por sus padres sin que se diera cuenta alguien se había sentado a su lado, el volteo rápidamente al sentir un calor agradable que había sentido ya mucho antes esto le hiso voltearse a la persona que estaba a su lado_

_"Tsuna" susurro al verlo con una sonrisa radiante_

_"Hola ….-kun como estas" pregunto tranquilamente_

_"¿EH? Bueno… yo si estoy bien" respondió torpemente, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con otras personas, pero luego recordó algo "Ya te dije que no te acerques podrías salir lastimado" hablo fuertemente mientras se levantaba_

_"Porque dices eso" hablo mientras su rostro mostro mucha con función, no entendiendo las palabras de su amigo_

_"Es porque yo traigo mala suerte con tan solo estar a mi lado puedes sufrir muchas cosas malas" grito mientras sus ojos se volvían acuosos, el solo repitió las cosas que le habían dicho sus padres le dolía aquello pero ellos habían dicho la verdad y lo comprobó con lo sucedido tiempo atrás el da mala suerte_

_"Eso no es verdad" lo contradijo el no cree en las cosas que dijo_

_"Si es cierto tú lo viste antes no" hablo desviando la mirada, de pronto Tsuna lo tomo de las manos e hiso que lo mirara_

_"Entonces lo vamos a comprobar, yo me quedare a tu lado y te aseguro que nada me pasara" respondió mientras mostraba determinación en sus ojos pero estaba haciendo un puchero y para el otro niño era un espectáculo extraño pero en su interior esas palabras le calentaron el corazón_

_"Es-está bien has lo que quieras" dijo mientras se sentaba dónde estaba antes, Tsuna se limitó a sonreír radiantemente e igual que el otro niño se sentó a su lado como estaban antes_

_Ya había pasado una hora y no pasaba nada al principio el otro niño estaba un poco nervioso porque creía que el otro estando a su lado le pasarían cosas malas, pero para su sorpresa no sucedió nada y eso lo alegro de sobremanera, empezaba a creer que lo que habían dicho sus padres era mentira y sin evitar sonrió feliz sin darse cuenta de que Tsuna lo observaba muy complacido por la sonrisa_

_"Ves que no me paso nada tu no traes mala suerte" le respondió con una brillante sonrisa_

_"S-si es verdad" contesto un tanto feliz de ese hecho y lo que le alegraba más era de que Tsuna no lo había abandonado y que ni en ningún segundo había creído lo que había dicho_

_"Entonces… nos veremos mañana" pregunto Tsuna esperanzado_

_"Si por supuesto" el hablo ni siquiera lo había pensado solo contesto por inercia, el otro se veía sumamente feliz y se despidió y él también se despidió muy contento_

_…_

_Al día siguiente el niño esperaba muy ansioso la llegada de Tsuna nadie le podía culpar el era su primer amigo así que muy ansioso, espero un par de minutos hasta que por fin apareció pero él tenía la mejilla roja como si lo hubieran golpeado, en fondo de su mente estaba en pánico de pronto recordó las palabras de sus padres_

_'Tu das mala suerte'_

_'Todo el que se acerque a ti les pasaran cosas malas'_

_'Tu llegaste para traernos mala suerte'_

_Él pensó que era el causante así que decidió irse antes de que le pasaran más cosas malas, salió corriendo del lugar sin decir palabra y dejo a Tsuna muy preocupado por el arrebato del niño así que decidió seguirlo en la misma dirección en la que él fue corriendo_

_Tsuna a pesar de correr casi al mismo tiempo que él, no pudo encontrarlo, no se dio cuenta de que el otro niño estaba escondido detrás de un poste cerca de ahí, Tsuna estaba tan ocupado buscándolo que no se dio cuenta de que un auto se dirigía a él a toda velocidad cuando se dio la vuelta vio que se dirigía el y se quedó en estado de shock , el otro niño que estaba viendo lo sucedido actuó casi por instinto justo antes de que Tsuna fuera atropellado lo aparto de allí y eso causo que los dos cayeran_

_Después de que se fuera el auto los dos se quedaron un rato en el piso respirando con pesadez por lo sucedido el otro chico fue el primero en recuperarse "Lo ves estando cerca de mi te pueden pasar cosas malas… será mejor que te alejes de mi" grito aunque la última parte le dijo con mucha tristeza porque no quería apartarse de el_

_"Eres increíble me salvaste" dijo Tsuna ignorando lo dicho recién por el niño_

_"Que es que acaso no viste por seguirme te paso eso yo solo atraigo mala suerte" continuo gritando el muchacho_

_"No es verdad, no atraes mala suerte mi mamá me dijo que la suerte depende de la persona y además tu fuiste quien me salvo si en realidad das mala suerte debimos estar lastimados los dos" hablo Tsuna para contradecir al chico, mientras el otro simplemente escucho con los ojos muy abiertos_

_"Pero yo… y… tu" no sabía que más decir estaba sin palabras por lo que había dicho Tsuna_

_"Yo no creo que tu des mala suerte, creo que eres mi amuleto de la buena suerte porque gracias a ti me salve ahora y nos salvamos de 'eso' y además no quiero sepárame de ti, aunque des mala suerte porque eres muy especial para mi" hablo con mucha determinación mientras que el otro niño estaba derramando algunas lágrimas de alegría, jamás le habían dicho esas palabras sus padres siempre le habían dicho cosas horribles y las palabras de Tsuna le lleno de alegría y calidez_

_"Estas seguro de eso" le pregunto entre lágrimas él quería estar seguro de aquellas palabras_

_"Si estoy muy seguro quiero volverte a ver" hablo con igual determinación que antes, el otro muchacho simplemente lloraba más y Tsuna decidió abrasarlo y el correspondió el abrazo_

_"Gracias…gracias" el susurraba entre lágrimas mientras lo abrasaba después de unos minutos al fin dejo de llorar y se dejó envolver por el calor que Tsuna desprendía *Un amuleto de la buena suerte jamás me había imaginado eso, pero no importa con tal de estar a su lado, yo quiero siempre estar envuelto en esta calidez* pensó el con mucha determinación no queriendo perder la calidez y el cariño que este le ofrecía que era la primera persona en hacer eso y por ello lo atesoraría por siempre_

_…_

"Sawada! Sawada! Despierta de una vez" grito Nezu-sensei al oído de Tsuna despertándolo de inmediato un poco sobresaltado

"Si ya estoy despierto" grito cuando se levantó de la silla, ante ese acto la mayoría de sus compañeros soltaron una risita excepto Yamamoto, Gokudera y Enma que veían un poco de preocupación a su amigo

"Si tienes tiempo para dormir, creo que serás capaz de resolver el problema de la pizarra" se burló el profesor, al ver el problema la cara pálida se puso de Tsuna, él no sabía resolverlo se había quedado dormido toda la clase, en cambio Gokudera le estaba dando la respuesta pero Tsuna no le prestó atención

"Erm …" él no sabía cómo responder, por suerte para el en ese momento sonó la campana y soltó un suspiro de alivio de que acabara la clase mientras el profesor miro con fastidio y se fue del aula

Los amigos del castaño de inmediato fueron donde se encontraba

"Tsuna que suerte que tocara la campana fue justo a tiempo" dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa y el también sonrió pero de inmediato hizo una mueca de dolor

"Judaime se encuentra bien" pregunto Gokudera al instante de ver la cara de dolor del castaño

"Si estoy bien solo es un dolor de cabeza" hablo restándole importancia al asunto

"Estas seguro Tsuna-kun no necesitas ir a la enfermería" pregunto Enma preocupado por su amigo

"No se preocupen el dolor debe ser porque Reborn me golpeo hoy en la cabeza con un mazo" respondió recordando lo de esta mañana, aun le dolía pero no tan fuerte como antes, los demás no estaban muy convencidos pero confiaron en sus palabras

"Porque no vamos a la azotea a almorzar" hablo Yamamoto porque ya había sonado la campana hace ya mucho y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo y se dirigieron asía la azotea

Cuando todos ya estaban en la azotea después de pasar la puerta a Tsuna lo golpearon y cayó al suelo y de inmediato se sentó para ver a su atacante y los demás también estaban atentos al atacante que se para encima del estómago del castaño

"SAWADA QUE DEMONIOS HACIAS DORMIDO EN CLASE" grito la persona que acababa de golpearlo

"Lal" grito totalmente sorprendido al verla enfrente de él, la había olvidado y no pensó verla tan pronto

"PORQUE NO CONTESTAS SAWADA" grito de nuevo pero esta vez lo agarro de la camisa y comenzó a abofetearlo con sus diminutas manos y aunque no lo parecía a Tsuna le dolía mucho y después de un tiempo dejo de hacerlo y las mejillas del nombrado estaban completamente rojas

"Y qué piensas contestar" dijo totalmente enfadada

"Yo b-bueno no lo sé" contesto simplemente haciendo enfadar más a Lal

"P-por cierto porque estás aquí Lal-san" pregunto Yamamoto viendo como ella estaba a punto de golpearlo nuevamente

"Mn, viene por el asunto de los alcobalenos" contesto simplemente después de bajarse del estómago de Tsuna

"Más importante ya va acabar su receso es mejor que se vayan, por cierto Dame-Tsuna mas te vale no quedarte dormido otra vez si no te castigare" dijo Reborn apareciendo detrás de ellos y la última parte la dijo con una sonrisa sádica

Y así pasó porque después de poco tiempo sonó de nuevo la campana y regresaron a su clase en el trascurso del día Tsuna estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido nuevamente pero recordó las palabras de Reborn y gracias a eso no se quedó dormido pero aún le dolía un poco la cabeza

Al terminar las clases los tres se reunieron Enma no pudo ya que Adelheid lo vino a ver y se lo llevo del salón, ya saliendo de la escuela Yamamoto tomo la palabra

"Chicos me acompañan a comprar unos discos" les pregunto con una sonrisa

"Si porque no" le respondió Tsuna, Gokudera no quería ir pero como su jefe acepto no tuvo más remedio que aceptar también

Ya en la tienda de discos se separaron Yamamoto fue a buscar los que quería, Gokudera fue a la sección de rock y Tsuna miro por la ventana no quería comprar nada, estaba mirando hasta que vio a Yuni pasar en frente de la tienda y decidió ir a hablar con ella volteo a ver a sus amigos y noto que estaban ocupados así que se fue sin decir nada no quería interrumpirlos

Salió de la tienda por suerte Yuni no estaba muy lejos así que pudo alcanzarla fácilmente "Yuni" le llamo la atención al estar a su lado y ella de inmediato volteo

"Tsuna-san me alegra verte hoy" hablo con una sonrisa

"Si a mí también, por cierto porque estás aquí" pregunto muy interesado Tsuna

"Vine a pasear un rato y para ver la ciudad" contesto

"Viniste sola" pregunto confundido no vio a nadie con ella

"No.. me separe de Gamma cuando estaba distraído" le respondió soltando una risita lo que causo que el también sonriera

"Porciento Yuni si quieres puedes venir a mi casa, le conté a mi mamá sobre tu llegada y me pidió que te invitara a la casa" hablo recordando lo que su madre le había dicho ayer a la ahora de regresar a casa

"Si yo no le veo el problema Tsuna-san, puede también ir mi madre ella quiere conocer también a tu madre" le pregunto ella con una sonrisa

"Yo no le veo el problema puedes venir cuando quieras" le respondió sonriendo estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo pero se vio interrumpido por un grito

"Judaime donde esta" grito preocupado Gokudera, cuando reviso la tienda no estaba Tsuna y eso lo preocupo al igual que Yamamoto que venía justo atrás de el

"Aquí estoy Gokudera-kun" respondió para calmar a sus amigos los dos suspiraron de alivio al verlo ahí

"Bueno Tsuna-san yo me retiro seguramente Gamma debe estar buscándome" se despidió Yuni al escuchar a lo lejos que alguien gritaba 'Princesa' y los demás también se despidieron de ella

Después de eso se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares Tsuna al llegar a su casa saludo a su madre y de inmediato se fue a su cuarto donde se encontraba Reborn con una sonrisa sádica

Toda la tarde él lo estivo torturando con la excusa de que se quedó dormido en clase y eso era una vergüenza para un mafioso así siguió hasta entrada la noche donde al instante de tocar la almohada con la cabeza se quedó completamente dormido

_…_

_Tsuna estaba caminado por las calles se veía como si estuviera buscando algo o a alguien de pronto se paró en frente de un arbusto y se quedó hay mirando esperando que saliera algo y después inclino la cabeza en con función, de pronto alguien salió de los arbustos abalanzándose sobre el castaño abrazándolo y derribando a ambos en el proceso_

_"Tsuna ̴" dijo con voz cantarina un niño mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Tsuna, él tenía el cabello rojo intenso que le llegaba hasta los hombros y sus ojos eran de un color violeta él se sonrojaba mientras abrazaba al castaño y sonreía feliz mente envolviéndose del calor que este desprendía_

_"….kun al fin te encuentro, tu hermano estaba preocupado por ti" hablo Tsuna después de recuperarse del abrazo inesperado, el siempre hacia eso no importaba le situación_

_Al oír que su hermano lo buscaba se levantó rápidamente y puso una cara sin emociones "No me importa" dijo en un tono aburrido, al oír esas palabras el castaño simplemente suspiro él siempre tenía esa actitud asía su hermano a cualquier otra persona que no sea el, cuándo estaban los dos el otro chico siempre se aferraba a él y era muy cariñoso_

_"Mou ….kun no debes ser así, vamos si" le dijo con una sonrisa segadora el otro chico asintió resignado él no le podía decir que no a Tsuna_

_Ambos se fueron caminando del lugar y después de un tiempo llegaron a la casa de Tsuna el pelirrojo no estaba muy convencido de entrar pero Tsuna tomo su mano y lo encamino dentro de la casa al entrar se encontraron con un niño se notaba que era un poco mayor que el pelirrojo, pero a diferencia de él, tenía el cabello negro y sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro y la piel un poco más blanca_

_"….-kun al fin lo encontré no estaba muy lejos de aquí" lo saludo con una sonrisa, al verlos el otro chico solo suspiro y sonrió un poco_

_"Muchas gracias Tsuna" le respondió tranquilamente, después tomo la mano de su hermano y se dispuso a salir del lugar_

_"Debemos irnos ya estamos muy retrasados" hablo con una voz tranquila pero el otro muchacho no quería irse con el así que puso resistencia, Tsuna al ver esto decidió ayudar al pelinegro porque sabía que debían irse rápido_

_"Ve ….-kun después nos veremos es una promesa" le hablo al pelirrojo que se volteo con una sonrisa cariñosa "Solo si prometes que dormiremos juntos" hablo con una voz cariñosa_

_Tsuna se limitó a asentir y el otro chico se fue con una enorme sonrisa, el castaño solo suspiro últimamente todos sus amigos quieren dormir junto a el_

_…_

_Ya eran poco más de las seis Tsuna estaba solo en casa porque su madre había salido a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaban él estaba viendo la televisión hasta que fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta y de inmediato fue a ver de quien se trataba_

_Al abrir se encontró con el mismo pelinegro de esta mañana y vio que tenía una cara de preocupación "Tsuna ayúdame a encontrar a mi hermano desapareció otra vez y llevo toda le tarde buscándolo y no lo encuentro" dijo con voz desesperada, eso desconcertó a Tsuna las veces que hablaban él siempre tenía una voz tranquila así que el simplemente asintió y se fue a buscarlo con el pelinegro_

_Estuvieron buscando durante uno minutos hasta que lo encontraron en el parque estaba sentado en un columpio y se podía notar que estaba triste el pelinegro iba a correr asía su hermano pero Tsuan lo detuvo_

_"Sera mejor que yo vaya primero" hablo el, el otro muchacho entendió y asintió era mejor que el castaño fuera primero sabía que si iba el su hermano correría y tendría que encontrarlo nuevamente_

_Tsuna estaba caminando lentamente asía donde estaba el pelirrojo y con suavidad le hablo "Hola de nuevo ….-kun" y al decir esas palabras el otro niño de inmediato se para y se abalanzo de nuevo asía el castaño al igual que lo hiso esta mañana pero esta vez no estaba feliz seguía con la mirada triste_

_"Tsuna tú crees que no somos hermanos, toda le gente piensa que no lo somos" dijo con tristeza y eso también fue escuchado por el pelinegro que ya se había acercado a los dos, al escuchar eso él también se puso triste_

_"Si pienso que son hermanos, no importa que no se parecen son hermanos yo lo sé" le respondió tranquilamente mientras el otro alzaba la mirada y se estaban viendo a los ojos_

_"No debes creer lo que la gente diga" interrumpió el otro niño "Somos hermanos" dijo mientras también se agacho a lado de su hermano, el otro quería irse pero Tsuna lo tenía abrazado_

_"Dice la verdad no importa lo que digan se criaron juntos son hermanos se quieren mucho, yo también los considero como hermanos" eso los sorprendió a ambos y lo miraron con los ojos en estado de shock "O es que acaso si les digo a los demás que somos hermanos y ellos dicen que no es cierto les van a hacer caso" les pregunto dolido y de inmediato los dos negaron_

_"Entonces eso es lo mismo son hermanos y no hagan caso de los demás" les hablo con un tono de que todo lo que decía era verdad_

_Los dos reflexionaron las palabras de Tsuna el pelirrojo fue el primero en salir del aturdimiento" Lo siento mucho hermano no debí creer en las palabras de toda esa gente decía pero todos decían eso así que les creí lo siento" dijo con tristeza desviando la mirada y abrazando fuertemente a Tsuna_

_"No te preocupes siempre serás mi hermano lo del pasado mejor olvidémoslo" dijo el feliz de las palabras de su hermano luego abrazo a los dos con una sonrisa_

_"Así que somos hermanos" les pregunto con una sonrisa y de inmediato ellos dijeron al unísono "Si somos hermanos" con una sonrisa y continuaron abrazados_

_"Tsuna ̴ ahora si podemos dormir juntos" dijo con una voz cantarina el pelirrojo mientras volvía su actitud cariñosa a Tsuna_

_"Si es verdad yo también me quiero unir tengo mucha curiosidad porque mi hermano siempre quiere dormir contigo" hablo tranquilamente_

_"Si vamos, vamos" estuvo de acurdo el pelirrojo felizmente_

_"Está bien vamos" hablo con resignación Tsuna todos sus amigos son iguales siempre quieren dormir con el_

_Cuando llegaron a la casa de Tsuna, Nana estaba muy preocupado porque no estaba su hijo por ningún lado y suspiro de alivio al ver que llego con sus amigos y ellos le dijeron que se quedaran a dormir y ella estuvo de acuerdo pero tendría que llamar a sus encargado, ya todos en sus camas Tsuna estaba dormido en medio de ambos hermanos *Que cálido* pensó el pelirrojo mientras se acorrucaba más contra Tsuna *Gracias ahora puedo pasar tiempo con mi hermano, es verdad es tan cálido* pensó a su vez el pelinegro *No quiero apartarme de su lado* pensaron los dos en sincronía_

_…_

* * *

Fin del Capitulo

Próximo capítulo: Más recuerdos y un encuentro inesperado

N\A: Bueno como dije antes son 7 OC hasta ahora tengo escrito de 6, así que en el próximo cap. Hablare de él y otros 2 recuerdos más y Tsuna se encontrara con uno de mis OC

Autora: Tsuna perdón – se lanza a abrazar a Tsuna - perdón iba a actualizar en tu cumpleaños como regalo pero no pude me mandaron muchas tareas perdón

Tsuna: descuida no tenías tiempo verdad así que te perdono

Reborn: Pero yo no ni siquiera me pediste perdón porque también era mi cumpleaños

Autora: -Dando se cuenta- perdón

Reborn: Ya es muy tarde pero ya prepare un castigo – dándole una hoja-

Autora: Mi historial ¡

Reborn: jaja – ríe malvadamente – y este es tu castigo - dándole otra hoja-

Autora: Esta bien no le veo ningún problema. OK de acuerdo con Reborn-sama me pueden mandar ideas para que realizar una historia para ustedes o actualizar otras historias suspendidas como 'Viaje inesperado'

PD: Así que si quieren me pueden mandar ideas para realizarlas para ustedes y no se olviden de comentar cual pareja quieren para Tsuna, menos Tsuna\Kyoko y Tsuna\Haru bueno eso es todo (Aunque eso es para decir gracias a todos por seguirme aunque tuviera tantas faltas de ortografía)

Ja-ne!


	7. Chapter 7

N/A1: Perdón por no actualizar rápido es que justo todos los profesores se pusieron en mi contra y me inundaron de deberes etc y anduve enferma por un tiempo pero aquí estoy

Por cierto hice un video promo de esta historia, les pido que lo vean para saber cómo son los OCs así que vayan a mi perfil y ahí está el link del video LES RECOMIENDO VER EL VIDEO ANTES DE LEER EL CAPITULO

N\A2: Bueno gracias a todos por seguir mi historia y aquí esta los resultados de las parejas

Tsuna\Yuni = 3

Tsuna\OC (Peli azul) =1

Tsuna\OC (cualquiera de las chicas) =1

Parece que Yuni va ganando, pero como mi corazón yaoista llama creo que le voy a cambiar un poco así que si quieren que haga versión de esta historia sea yaoi pues voten o comente con un "si, si quiero que sea yaoi" y su pareja, si hay suficientes votos de si voy a hacerle una versión yaoi a mi historia o no hacer nada entonces voten o comenten que es lo que quieren

Bueno como dije en capitulo anterior en este capítulo mostrara el ultimo recuerdo del OC y 2 recuerdos más y un recuerdo 'inesperado' de mis OC, bueno aclarado eso espero que disfruten el capitulo

"…." Hablar

*…..* pensar

_Recuerdos_

(N°) aclaraciones

LES RECOMIENDO VER EL VIDEO ANTES DE LEER EL CAPITULO vayan a mi perfil para ver el link

* * *

Más recuerdos y un encuentro inesperado

_Un niño de cabellos café o castaño corto con algunos cabellos rebeldes iba caminando rápidamente casi corriendo el parecía de unos 8 años contextura mediana sus ojos eran lo que más llamaba la atención porque eran de distintos colores uno era café y el un gris azulado (1) y su piel era blanca, este estaba siendo perseguido por Tsuna que igual que él estaba casi corriendo para poder alcanzarlo_

_"….ni-san, espera un momento, por favor" grito Tsuna tratando de alcanzarlo, el otro se detuvo de repente causando que Tsuna casi se tropezará al frenar, el otro castaño se dio la vuelta tenía el ceño fruncido se veía que estaba enfadado_

_"¿Qué es lo que quieres? Y ya te dije que no me llames así" hablo el chico muy enfadado_

_"Bueno yo solo quería saber si podemos pasar un tiempo juntos" dijo Tsuna haciendo un puchero "Además porque no puedo llamarte Ni-san si eso es lo que eres" dijo muy bajito y estaba jugando con los dedos, pero el otro si le había escuchado y eso le puso muy incomodo_

_"Ya te dije que no lo soy, y deja de comparte así, te lo había dicho antes ¿No? Que no debes estar a mi lado por simple compromiso" hablo secamente apartando la mirado se notaba que aún estaba incomodo_

_"No es por compromiso es porque quiero estar a tu lado" dijo eso con mucha decisión "Además desde que nos conocimos siempre te he considerado como mi hermano mayor" termino mirándole a los ojos, en ellos no se veía ningún rastro de mentira y tomaba sus manos_

_El otro muchacho estaba sorprendido por la seriedad con la que dijo aquellas palabras *Él se está metiendo en mi corazón* pensó al sentir en su corazón un cálido sentimiento trasmitido a través de ese palabras, inmediato negó con la cabeza no queriendo sentir aquella cálida sensación "No me importa yo no quiero nada que ver con tigo ni con nadie" dijo muy enojado mientras soltaba sin tacto sus manos_

_"Pero yo te quiero mucho y quiero estar a tu lado" hablo un poco triste Tsuna bajando la mirada, el otro se sintió muy mal por haber causado eso pero igualmente se quedó callado no sabiendo muy bien que hacer_

_"Aunque digas eso te quiero un cómo mi ni-san porque eres muy especial para mi" hablo alzando la mirada nuevamente "Eres mi ni-san porque yo te admiro y te quiero mucho" continuo mientras se acercaba más a él y se notaban que estaban dando una mirada suplicante para que lo creyera_

_El otro muchacho simplemente sé que do aturdido y negó con la cabeza negándose a creer en las palabras de Tsuna "Eso es mentira ¿Por qué admirarías a alguien como yo? Si con mis ojos parezco un monstruo" le pregunto mientras a apartaba la mirada con el ceño fruncido y apretaba los dientes en enojo_

_"Te admiro porque tú eres muy genial e inteligente, gracias a ti todos los demás estuvimos bien después del incidente y cuando ese hombre malo se quiso llevar a ….chan tú fuiste el que nos ayudó a salvarla" el otro castaño estaba un poco nervioso no savia que hacer él estaba sintiendo un cálido sentimiento al escuchar lo que Tsuna decía "y además…" el no pudo continuar porque el otro chico ya no sabiendo que más hacer ante esa situación hizo a lo que estaba acostumbrado hacer, golpeo a Tsuna en la mejilla derribándolo en el proceso después se dio cuenta de su acto y se puso a correr lejos de Tsuna que estaba tirado en el piso_

_…_

_Él había corrido una gran distancia *Porque lo golpee y porque me siento tan mal de haberlo hecho* él pensó mientras se apoyaba en le pared y se mordía el labio fuertemente y serraba con fuerza sus manos *Porque me siento tan culpable de haberlo lastimado*el siguió preguntándose estaba muy confundido, Tsuna le hacía sentir cálido, querido y que no fue un error, estaba distraído pensando en eso que no se dio cuenta de que Tsuna estaba frente a el_

_"Ni-san" Tsuna susurro muy bajo pero lo suficiente para que el otro le escuchara y se sobresaltara un poco "¿Estas bien?" pregunto tímidamente mientras trataba de acercarse al otro muchacho_

_"Aléjate de mí, yo quiero estar solo" grito ardidamente mientras se alejaba hasta tocar la pared, Tsuna solo lo miraba con mucha tristeza porque él podía ver a través de sus palabras, lo que el entendía era 'No te alejes, no quiero estar solo' y no haciendo caso a lo que decía lo abrazo, el otro niño estaba muy sorprendido por las acciones de Tsuna_

_"Está bien llorar" susurro mientras abrazaba fuertemente al otro niño"_

_"¿Qué estas tratando de decir?" dijo el completamente tenso y sin entender completamente sus palabras_

_"Está bien desahogarse yo nunca te consideraría débil, yo te considero muy útil, fuerte y especial para mi" hablo mientras se aferraba mas fuerte al otro muchacho, en tanto el otro castaño estaba completamente sin palabras hasta que sintió algo húmedo en su camisa y supo que Tsuna estaba llorando_

_"Oye ¿Por qué lloras?" pregunto un poco tembloroso sin saber que hacer_

_"Yo solo estoy llorando por ti, si tú no puedes llorar yo lo hare por ti para que no sientas tan triste" hablo mientras más lagrimas caían_

_"Tonto… así no funcionan las cosas" dijo con una voz un poco quebradiza mientras con un poco de inseguridad abrazaba también a Tsuna después de un tiempo comenzaron a caer lagrimas *Nadie se había preocupado por mí, ni mucho menos llorado por mi*pensó para luego seguir llorando_

_Continuaron llorando unos minutos más, ya no lloraban pero aún seguían abrazados fuertemente "Yo aún puedo llamarte Ni-san" pregunto tímidamente Tsuna_

_"Ya no me importa llámame como quieras" hablo sin importarle que lo llame por ese honorifico mientras se envolvía en el calor que Tsuna desprendía_

_"Sabes yo considero que tienes uno ojos muy hermosos y el que te diga lo contrario es un tonto y te tiene envidia por tener uno ojos tan hermosos" el hablo con mucha seguridad, el otro mientras tanto estaba muy sorprendido por sus palabras la mayoría de las personas lo llamaban 'Monstro' o 'Fenómeno' por tener los ojos de diferente color, estaba con los ojos muy abiertos_

_"Tu… ¿Enserio tienes 6 años?" pregunto un poco confundido, por todas las acciones y palabras que había dicho_

_Tsuna simplemente asintió mientras se separaban y mostro seis de sus dedos "Si tengo 6 años" dijo con un poco de orgullo_

_"No lo puedo creer" murmuro muy bajo para que Tsuna no lo escuchara_

_"¿Entonces podemos ser hermanos?" pregunto con mucha esperanza y con sus ojos brillando_

_"Si, si podemos ser hermanos" dijo con resignación pero se le notaba que estaba feliz, ante esa respuesta Tsuna sonrió brillantemente y causo que el otro también sonriera aunque era muy poco visible_

_"Ni-san quieres venir a mi casa, mamá dijo iba a preparar algo especial" le pregunto muy emocionado_

_"Yo…" el no respondió de inmediato un poco inseguro de que responder pero al ver a Tsuna tan emocionado y feliz decidió ir "Está bien voy a ir, Sawada" respondió, Tsuna hizo un puchero "No me llames así ahora que ya somos hermano tienes que llamarme por mi nombre" dijo un poco con el ceño fruncido y con el mismo puchero, el otro casi se ríe con la cara que ponía Tsuna *No hay remedio creo que jamás se rendirá si me niego* pensó mientras soltó un suspiro_

_"Está bien Tsunayoshi" hablo mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa y por primera vez en años que iba hacer una muestra de afecto levanto la mano y la puso encima de la cabeza de Tsuna y comenzó a acariciarla y Tsuna le dio una sonrisa aún más grande y brillante_

_"Vamos Ni-san que se nos hace tarde" hablo después de que terminara de acariciarle la cabeza y tomaba su mano llevándolo a su casa, el otro muchacho solo se quedó mirando sus manos entrelazadas *Igual que aquella vez, él me está salvando, antes de 'ellos' y ahora de la soledad* luego levanto la vista para ver a Tsuna que justo en ese momento lo miro y le sonrió, un sentimiento cálido apareció en el corazón del otro muchacho *Yo definitivamente te protegeré Tsunayoshi* pensó con mucha determinación el otro muchacho mientras apretaba con fuerza su mano que estaba entrelazada con la de Tsuna_

_…_

_…_

_…_

Tsuna estaba acostado en su cama mientras que Reborn estaba preparando una máquina de RCP para despertar al castaño ya estaba preparado para usarlo en Tsuna hasta que lo escucho murmurar algo dormido así decidió oír lo que decía pensando que podría ser material de chantaje

"Ni-san, ni-san" murmuro entre sueños, ante eso Reborn se quedó completamente confundido, él iba a despertarlo pero justo en ese instante entraron I-pin y Lambo que estaban jugando y pasaron encima de Tsuna despertándolo en el proceso, este soltó un grito de sorpresa

"AH, Pero que paso" se preguntó confundido mientras se sostenía el estómago que había sido golpeado, se levantó y vio como los culpables salían corriendo de su habitación, y se percató de la hora se tenía que apresurar pero se detuvo sintiendo que Reborn lo miraba fijamente sin decir nada

"¿Reborn ocurrió algo?" pregunto un tanto nervioso por la intensa mirada que le daba el nombrado

"¿A quién llamas ni-san?" pregunto en cambio el

"¿HE, a que te refieres?" contesto totalmente confundido por la pregunta

"Mientras dormías hablaste y repetías 'ni-san' " explico el

"¿Enserio? Yo no recuerdo haber soñado con nada" dijo muy confundido tratando de recordar que era lo que había soñado pero nada se le venía a la mente, mientras tanto Reborn solo lo miro *No creo que este mintiendo, además él no es bueno para mentir* pensó viendo a su alumno

"Sera mejor que te vayas a clases" hablo después de un tiempo, Tsuna simplemente asintió restándole importancia al asunto

*Aunque me dijera que no recuerda no le creo del todo, pero aun así según la información que tengo el no convivio con nadie hasta que llegue yo* reflexiono Reborn y decidió que probablemente le preguntaría a Nana para ver si sabía algo sobre el asunto

Una vez en la escuela Tsuna estaba más distraído de lo normal y también tenía mucha somnolencia pero esta vez nadie lo había notado ya era el receso y se encontraban todos en la azotea

"EL BOXEO ES EL MEJOR DEPORTE" exclamo Ryohei a Yamamoto

"Bueno sempai el béisbol es lo mío" contesto Yamamoto, Gokudera que estaba observando esta discusión estaba muy furioso porque estaban hablando de tonterías

"Y déjense de tonterías y no discutan sobre idioteces" grito completamente exasperado Gokudera

"El boxeo no es ninguna idiotez si quieres pregunta a Sawada" volteo asía donde estaba Tsuna igual que los otro dos y descubrieron que estaba dormido apoyado en la pared, los tres decidieron dejar la discusión y llevarlo a la enfermería para que descansara

…

…

_Tsuna estaba caminado bajo la lluvia con un paraguas y una caja de almuerzo, llevaba una sudadera naranja y pantalones negros *Creo que será mejor irme por ese camino* pensó Tsuna sintiendo que debe ir por ese camino el decidió irse por ahí porque cada vez que sentía esa sensación y le hacía caso cosas buenas le pasan o no le pasaba nada malo_

_*Sera mejor apresurarme para llevarle esto a ni-san* pensó mientras pasaba junto a un gran edificio y en la entrada se fijó que había un niño tirado y con moretones y decidió acercarse cuando se acercó vio como era tenía el cabello negro y lo tenía en forma de V , los ojos de un color grisáceos su piel era pálida pero tenía algunas heridas_

_"¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto Tsuna que ahora lo cubría también con el paraguas para que no se siguiera mojando, el otro lo miro con los ojos abierto para luego apartar la mirada_

_"Estoy bien" dijo secamente pero se notaba que no era cierto, y Tsuna al verlo en ese estado decidió tratar de curarlo así que dejo el paraguas apoyado en el piso por suerte cubrirá al otro niño y dejo la caja de almuerzo igual, y de sus bolcillos sacaba unas banditas ante la atenta mirada del otro muchacho que estaba estático ante las acciones de Tsuna, se iba a apartar pero no podía moverse bien_

_Tsuna le estaba secando y limpiando un poco con la sudadera y después y después le puso algunas banditas en la cara y rodillas el otro solo se le quedo viendo con los ojos muy abiertos_

_"¿Te encuentras bien?" Tsuna le pregunto mientras lo miraba a los ojos, el pelinegro solo volteo "Gra-…No te importa, además quien te pidió ayuda" dijo con un tono frio, pero sus ojos tenían un toque de agradecimiento, Tsuna ignorando eso hablo otra vez "Te sientes mejor no soy tan bueno en eso, pero espero que ya no sientas dolor" hablo el castaño con un sonrisa brillante, el pelinegro simplemente estaba parpadeando sorprendido por la cálida sonrisa que le otro le regalo_

_"¿En serio, te encuentras bien?" pregunto Tsuan no recibiendo ninguna respuesta e inclino la cabeza en con función_

_"Si estoy bien… gracias" contesto aunque un poco bajo la última parte pero aun así Tsuna pudo escucharlo_

_"¿No necesitas nada más?" pregunto Tsuna queriendo hablar más con el otro niño el otro iba a contestar pero lo interrumpió el sonido de su estómago y de inmediato sus mejillas adquirieron un tono ligueramente rosado, Tsuna simplemente soltó una risa_

_"Sabes con mi mamá hicimos un almuerzo especial ¿Quieres un poco?, estoy seguro que a ni-san no le importara" hablo mientras le mostraba la caja de almuerzo que traía con él y la puso frente al pelinegro y le daba una sonrisa cálida_

_El pelinegro con mucha cautela lo tomo y lo abrió vio que era sencilla tenia carne de hamburguesa arroz y vegetales sus ojos brillaron un poco y se dispuso a comer, Tsuna simplemente estaba viéndolo con una sonrisa_

_Cuando estaba por la mitad Tsuna tomo la palabra "Ne, ni-san ya me tengo que ir" pero su mirada estaba triste por no pasar más tiempo con él, pero tenía que irse si no su Ni-san se preocuparía al igual que sus otros amigos , el otro muchacho también hizo una mueca de tristeza aunque poco visible y haciendo un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza no muy convencido, Tsuna también asintió y se dispuso a irse dejando el almuerzo y el paraguas que estaba protegiendo al otro muchacho desde de que Tsuna hablo con él y en consecuencia él estaba un poco empapado_

_"Espera… yo…" hablo un poco alto para que Tsuan lo oyera y el castaño volteo y sonrió como si le pudiera leer la mente_

_"No te preocupes Ni-san nos volveremos a ver" le contesto con una sonrisa radiante, a la que el otro chico solo abrió los ojos y asintió_

_*Es muy cálido* pensó el pelinegro al ver marchar a Tsuna_

_…._

_El pelinegro estaba para en el mismo lugar en el que estaba el día anterior ahora ya no llovía estaba despejado y él tenía el paraguas y la caja de Tsuna *No está aquí* pensó un poco triste para luego negar con la cabeza *No yo no quiero estar con él aunque sea cálido y me tranquilice solo vine para devolverle las cosas que dejo ayer * pensó tercamente negándose a creer que quiere estar alado de Tsuna *Ahora que lo pienso no se su nombre* pensó dándose cuenta de ese hecho estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos sobre Tsuna que no se fijó que alguien venia hacia el_

_"Ni-san que bueno verte" hablo Tsuna apareciendo tras de él asustando un poco al pelinegro, el castaño estaba con una enorme y brillante sonrisa_

_"H-hola" hablo todavía un poco sorprendido de que Tsuna viniera "Toma" dijo un poco indiferente, ya recuperado de la impresión mientras extendía el paraguas y la caja de almuerzo, Tsuna los tomo y vio como el pelinegro estaba un poco indeciso entre quedarse o irse del lugar y tomo la palabra_

_"Ne Ni-san quieres venir con migo y uno amigos a jugar" pregunto con un gran brillo en los ojos esperando la respuesta mientras sonreía, el otro muchacho se quedó estático porque es la primera vez que alguien quería jugar con él porque siempre había sido un poco violento, el solo asintió totalmente hipnotizado por la calidez y el aura que desprendía Tsuna_

_El castaño esbozo una sonrisa brillante y con su mano libre tomo la del pelinegro y lo llevo asía el parque donde estaban sus amigos esperándolos él había venido primero aquí porque quería ver a su nuevo amigo, Tsuna ya lo había arrastrado bastante hasta que el pelinegro se dio cuenta de algo *Es verdad aún no se su nombre* pensó mientras se detuvo abruptamente haciendo que Tsuna también se detuviera_

_"Ni-san ¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto Tsuna confundido porque el pelinegro se había detenido de golpe_

_"Tu… ¿cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó el pelinegro queriendo aclarar la duda que tenía desde la mañana, Tsuna dándose cuenta de que no le dijo nombre_

_"Es verdad yo soy Sawada Tsunayoshi" respondió con una sonrisa "Y el tuyo Ni-san" le pregunto con una sonrisa_

_"…. ….." contesto simplemente "Por ciento porque me llamas Ni-san si apenas nos conocemos" pregunto confundido el pelinegro_

_"No lo sé" contesto simplemente Tsuna, el otro muchacho lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión, no se había esperado esa respuesta, Tsuna continuo "No lose, simplemente lo siento así, no sé cómo explicarlo pero al estar a tu lado siento al igual que mis amigos y mi otro Ni-san que debiéramos estar juntos, algo me dice que necesitamos estar juntos" contesto mirando al cielo, el otro mientras tanto estaba estupefacto por aquella respuesta mientras que Tsuna lo voltea a ver con una sonrisa y lo siguió arrastrando "Eres muy extraño" dijo de manera uniforme Tsuna solo se limitó a reír "No es la primera vez que me lo dicen" hablo para seguir arrastrándolo_

_El pelinegro se sentía tan cálido a lado de Tsuna que inconscientemente se acercó más y apretaba su mano con la de Tsuna *Porque me dejo arrastrar por él, puede ser porque él me hace sentir cálido y tranquilo, talvez no sea mala idea estar a su lado* pensó mientras llegaba al parque y ver a seis niños más esperando por Tsuna_

_…_

_…._

_…_

Tsuna se encontraba en la cama de la enfermería "Ni-san, ni-san" hablo mientras se removía en la cama, él era observado por un pelinegro que tenía una ligera mirada de preocupación en sus ojos

_…_

_…._

_…_

_"No, yo no quiero irme, quiero estar siempre con Tsu-chan" hablo muy alta una niña de cabello azul mientras se aferraba al brazo Tsuna y en sus ojos se formaran lagrimas_

_"Es cierto no me quiero separar de Tsu-kun" hablo, ella también aferrándose al otro brazo de Tsuna_

_"Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermana no nos puedes hacer esto" dijo con el ceño fruncido detrás de Tsuna_

_"No, no dejen que nos separen Tsuna ̴" hablo un pelirrojo mientras le abrazaba el torso y enterraba su cabeza en su pecho_

_"Concuerdo con mi hermano no estoy de acuerdo con eso" hablo por primera vez enojado el pelinegro de ojos azules que también estaba tras de Tsuna_

_"Es verdad no podemos estar separados además soy su amuleto de la buena suerte" dijo con desesperación el castaño con ojos verdes_

_"Me niego a sepárame de Tsunayoshi, quedaría desprotegido" halo con enfado con el ceño fruncido el castaño con ojos desiguales pero se notaba triste al igual que los demás_

_"Pero niños ya les dije que era necesario aunque será solo por un tiempo" comento un hombre con cabello blanco y ojos cafés con unos lentes_

_"No, no quiero irme" dijeron los siete niños tercamente ninguno de ellos se quería apartar de Tsuna que era su familia, mientras tanto el hombre solo suspiraba ante la terquedad de los niños *Esto complicara las cosas y más con la llegada de su padre y el noveno* pensó el hombre_

_"Está bien, además no será por mucho tiempo" hablo por primera vez después de que iniciara aquella conversación, todos lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos por lo dicho y comenzaron a hablar todos la vez_

_"Pero que dices Tsuna"_

_"Estas pensando en abandonarnos"_

_Después de mucho reclamo Tsuna de inmediato negó la cabeza_

_"No, no es eso… solo quiero que ustedes se diviertan estando allá" eso dejo muy pensativo a los chicos que solo lo miraban "No importa cuánto tiempo pase… sé que nos volveremos a encontrar y ser felices" termino diciendo con una sonrisa_

_"¿Estás seguro de eso Tsunayoshi?" preguntó el castaño de ojos desiguales, no muy convencido de dejarlo solo durante mucho tiempo, el nombrado se limitó a asentir_

_"Si y cunando estén de vacaciones me pueden traer algún recuerdo" les contesto mirándolo a todos_

_"Entonces yo traeré algo muy especial para alegrar a Tsu-chan" dijo con decisión le la peli azul_

_"No yo traeré algo especial" le reto la rubia y todos comenzaron a discutir que traerían lo mejor para Tsuna, estaban muy ocupados que no se fijaron de que Tsuan se dirigió directamente al hombre de cabello blanco que se veía un poco aliviado, ya estando frente a, el comenzó a hablar "Oji-san, tu prometes que los cuidaras y los harás felices, 'todo' el tiempo que no estemos juntos" hablo alzando la vista y lo miro preocupado, el hombre estaba un poco estupefacto pero asintió y se disponía a hablar pero antes de hacerlo lo interrumpieron_

_"Tsu-kun, verdad que prefieres estar a mi lado" hablo la peli azul_

_"No él prefiere estar con migo" todos dijeron y comenzaron a discutir de nuevo, el hombre de cabello blanco solo veía a Tsuna con un toque de preocupación *Esas palabras… no será que sabrá que algo pasara en estos días* se dijo así mismo un poco pensativo_

_…_

_Ya habían pasado dos días desde que los amigos decidieron irse de viaje por un tiempo, ahora todos estaban despidiéndose algunos con lágrimas en los ojos y otros con una mirada triste, también se encontraba el pelinegro con los ojos grisáceos que se encontraba alado de Tsuna viendo como los demás se despedían_

_"Oye ….. Espero que cuides de Tsunayoshi mientras no estamos, si no hare que te arrepientas" hablo en tono de amenaza el castaño de ojos desiguales después de despedirse de Tsuna mirando a los ojos del pelinegro_

_"Por supuesto que lo cuidare y mejor que tu" dijo el pelinegro en tono de desafío y los dos e miraron intensamente hasta que ya era hora de irse_

_"Bueno ya es hora de irse niños" hablo el hombre de cabello blanco, los seis niños todavía no estaban muy convencidos "Espero que se diviertan y recuerden no importa cuánto tiempo pase… sé que nos volveremos a encontrar y ser felices" se despidió con una sonrisa brillante los demás se limitaron a asentir mientras dejaban solo al pelinegro y al castaño_

_"Ni-san podemos ir al parque a jugar" hablo Tsuna al otro niño el otro asintió y se fueron del lugar_

_/_

_Tsuna se encontraba en lugar que estaba en llamas y estaba con las ropas rasgadas, vio al chico de cabello negro que estaba parado en medio y vio que todo se derrumbaba "Ni-san, ni-san" comenzó a gritar mientras se alejaba pero no escucho y de pronto todo se volvió negro_

_/_

"Ni-san, ni-san" murmuro Tsuna mientras se le escapaban unas lágrimas de tristeza y se abrazaba así mismo, el mismo que lo había estado viendo antes lo miro con un toque de tristeza pero cuando vio que estaba a punto de despertar se fue rápidamente del lugar

Tsuna se despertó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y llevo su mano a su cara y sintió unas lágrimas "¿Eh? Porque estoy llorando" se preguntó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano aun sintiendo un nudo en le estomago se fijó en el lugar en donde se encontraba *Estoy en la enfermería otra vez y no recuerdo nada después de subir a la azotea* pensó un momento mientras se recostaba nuevamente en la cama sin ánimos de levantarse por el momento

Paso un tiempo antes de que tocara la campana que indica que se acaban las clases y después escucho como se abría la puerta de golpe entrando todos sus amigos a la vez

"Judaime se encuentra bien"

"Tsuna que bien que te despertaste"

Y lo siguieron bombardeando de preguntas Gokudera, Yamamoto, Enma y Ryohei, Tsuna tuvo que tranquilizarlos diciéndoles que se encontraba perfectamente bien, estuvieron así por unos minutos hasta que se convencieron de las palabras del castaño y salieron de la escuela, después se fueron separando cada uno a su casa hasta que solo quedaron Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto, y se dispusieron a entrar a la casa del castaño una vez dentro entraron a la cocina donde vieron que había invitados, Yuni y Aria se encontraron en la mesa de la cocina y se notaba que estaban platicando muy animadamente con la mamá de Tsuna

"¿Yuni, Aria-san que están haciendo aquí?" pregunto Tsuna un poco sorprendido de que las dos estuvieran en su casa

"Tsunayoshi-kun acaso no recuerdas que nos invitaste a tu casa" respondió Aria con una sonrisa, Tsuna dando se cuenta solo asintió avergonzado mientras se rascaba la mejilla con timidez

"Perdón Tsuna no sabíamos que tenías visitas" se disculpó Yamamoto

"No lo molestaremos más Juudaime" hablo Gokudera mientras se iba seguido de Yamamoto y se despedían del castaño

Cuando solo estaba los cuatro comenzaron a hablar de nuevo

"Tsu-kun no me dijiste que comenzaste a salir con Yuni-chan" comento su madre ante ese comentario Tsuna la miro con los ojos muy abiertos y un sonrojo brotaba de su rostro

"Debes confiar en tu madre en estos casos, te podría ayudar en lo que quieras" hablo soltado una sonrisa Nana haciendo que Tsuna el rostro se tornara más rojo de lo que ya era y el de Yuni también adquirió un tono rosado

"Es verdad ellos iban a salir a escondidas, su relación no debería ser un secreto" Hablo Aria mientras miraba a Tsuna y a Yuni que se estaban avergonzando mucho más con los comentarios de sus respectivas madres, siguieron conversando debes en cuando Nana o Aria aprovechaban para avergonzar a sus hijos ya era tarde y Aria tomo la palabra

"Creo debemos retirarnos ya que casi es hora de cenar" hablo mientras veía la hora

"No se molesten si quieren pueden cenar aquí" hablo Nana esperanzada de seguir conversando con Aria

"¿No habrá problema si nos quedamos?" Pregunto Aria

"No ninguno en absoluto se pueden quedar sin ningún problema" respondió Nana con una sonrisa mientras se dirigiera a la cocina a preparar la cena y se disponía ver lo ingredientes pero se dio cuenta de que no había suficiente "Parece que tendré que ir a comprar los ingredientes que me faltan" hablo desde la cocina

"No te preocupes mamma Dame-Tsuna puede ir a hacer las compras" hablo Reborn cuando entro a la cocina

"¿Tsuna puedes ir?" pregunto su madre

"Eh… si está bien" respondió sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria una vez que Reborn ya había decidido por él, Nana le dio una lista de lo que necesitaba y el dinero

"Procura no tardarte mucho recuerda que tenemos invitados" hablo su madre mientras que Tsuna salía de la casa

Ya había pasado como una hora, Tsuna no pensaba demorarse demasiado pero justo unos matones estaba pasando por el lugar y tuvo que irse por otro camino para poder esquivarlos, iba corriendo y cunado doblo la esquina vio a alguien pero no tuvo tiempo para frenar y choco con esa persona cayendo al suelo al igual que las compras se levantó rápidamente

"Lo siento mucho no me fije por donde iba" se disculpó haciendo un reverencia, después de un tiempo al no recibir respuesta alzo la vista y se topó con un muchacho alto que tenía cabello castaño y lo quemas le llamo la atención a Tsuna fueron sus ojos porque eran de distintos colores uno era café y el un gris azulado se lo quedo mirando por un tiempo y el otro muchacho también lo observaba con los ojos ligeramente abiertos y se notaba que estaba sorprendido

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Tsuna aun mirando fijamente a los ojos, el otro desvió la mirada un momento

"Si estoy bien y tú te encuentras bien" hablo después de uno segundo mirándole a los ojos, Tsuna se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y comenzó a recoger las cosas que se la habían caído el otro chico de inmediato le ayudo a recoger las cosas que se le habían caído al castaño, Tsuna solo lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos no creyendo que lo estaba ayudando

Cuando ya habían recogido las cosas se miraron los dos un momento antes de que Tsuna tomo la palabra, "Muchas gracias por ayudarme y perdón por chocar con tigo" se disculpó nuevamente Tsuna

"No te preocupes" contesto simplemente "Ya me tengo que ir" hablo dando media vuelta pero se detuvo cunado sintió que Tsuna lo tomaba del brazo y volteo rápidamente

"Eh…y-yo , yo solo" hablo con mucho nerviosismo, mientras soltaba el agarre del brazo *Porque hice eso* se preguntó sintiendo en su interior un poco de nostalgia "Erm..yo… nosotros… ¿Nos habíamos visto antes?" le pregunto sintiéndose extraño como si ya lo conociera de antes, la pregunta sorprendió mucho al otro muchacho

"¿Por qué dices eso?" le pregunto muy intrigado y apenas se notaba un ligero brillo en sus ojos

"Bu-bueno eso fue… en realidad no lo sé solo sentí que ya nos habíamos conocido" hablo ahora arrepentido de haberle preguntado porque pensó que lo tomaría por loco, lo miro y este le mostro una ligera sonrisa, levantó su mano y le comenzó a acariciar el cabello

"Aún sigue siendo el mismo Tsunayoshi" hablo con una ligera sonrisa Tsuna solo lo miraba totalmente sorprendido pero no se movió ni se sintió incomodo del toque después le regalo la última sonrisa y se marchó dejando a un Tsuna sorprendido

Cuando el pelinegro se marchó Tsuna llevo su mano a su cabeza *Eso se sintió tan nostálgico* pensó pero luego se dio de algo muy importante *Espera yo nunca le di mi nombre* pensó pero ese hecho no le daba miedo o le daba mala espina y quiso saber quién era y lo persiguió

Tsuna trato de seguirle el rastro pero no lo había podido encontrar el suspiro resignado *Tal vez lo vuelva a ver* pensó un poco resignado mientras se marchaba para su casa porque ya llegaba tarde

A lo lejos se podía ver una figura que estaba viendo a Tsuna marcharse para luego el también desaparecer del lugar sin dejar rastro

* * *

En una habitación se encontraba un pelinegro con una montaña de papeles y los miraba con unos ojos de ira mientras los resolvía, de pronto la puerta de habitación se abrió y el pelinegro estaba aún más enojado por la interrupción que alzo la mirada para ver quien se había atrevido a interrumpir en la habitación

"A pasado un tiempo no" hablo la persona que había entrado a la habitación se trataba de un muchacho alto que tenía cabello castaño y con los ojos desiguales mientras le sonría y lo miraba con una mirada de suficiencia en su rostro

El pelinegro al reconocerlo se levantó de inmediato y lo miraba con los ojos abiertos y con cierta rabia "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" le pregunto enfadado

"Que más crees a recuperar a Tsunayoshi y para hacerte pagar por no cumplir tu promesa" hablo el castaño con los ojos fríos

"Si buscas pelea aquí estoy" hablo el pelinegro muy seguro y dispuesto a pelear

"JA, No es el momento aunque no sé porque pareces tan altivo si sabes que nunca has podido derrotarme…."dio media vuelta para retirase "Kyoya" termino dejando la habitación dejando a su ocupante como una fiera

* * *

Fin del capitulo

Proximo capitulo: Despedida

N/A: El capítulo siguiente puede que lo haga en dos partes y para los que no vieron el video primero antes de leer el capítulo se arruino la sorpresa pero igual insisto de que lo vean para que vean cómo son mis OCs

PD: Son de otros animes, juegos y fanarts

(1): Si han visto Tsubasa Chronicles es Syaoran 'clon' (Le iba a poner otro pero vi una imagen de el y me enamore y decidí ponerlo en esta historia) y yo le veo de ese color los ojos

Todavía sigue vigente cual pareja para Tsuna y díganme si quieren un versión yaoi de esta historia

Reborn: por cierto quería preguntarte ¿Por qué envés de poner los nombre pones …?

Autora: Para mantener el suspenso

Reborn: No se te ocurrieron los nombres verdad

Autora: NO –una esquina emo- ya se me ocurrieron como serán sus poderes todo menos sus nombres

Reborn: Patético

Autora: Que malo

Por cierto deje su comentario y/o sugerencia

Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

N\A: Estoy aquí de nuevo bueno creo que algunos no me entendieron pero referente al capítulo anterior yo dije que haría una versión Yaoi pero deben entender que habrá una historia normal (ósea esta) y una versión yaoi que se llama 'Tu luz (versión yaoi)' aclaro otra vez esta se quedara igual pero habrá una versión yaoi los que quieren leer pues léanlo

Respecto al video lo siento pero solo se puede ver en PC o Laptop perdón a los que están desde el celular es que he tenido unos cuantos problemas con la cuenta

Tsuna\Yuni = 4

Tsuna\OC (Peli azul) =1

Tsuna\OC (cualquiera de las chicas) =1

Wow parece que Yuni estará con Tsuna bueno sigan votando para ver si será un Tsuna\Yuni

"…." Hablar

_'…..' pensar_

_Sueños_

(N°) aclaraciones

**Llamada telefónica**

A por cierto desde ahora me referiré a Chacker face como Kawahira creo que eso es todo que disfruten el capitulo

Bueno como dije antes puede que este capítulo este en dos partes y pues está en dos partes espero que lo disfruten

Despedida (Parte 1)

Un castaño con los ojos de distintos colores iba caminado tranquilamente y se podía apreciar que tenía una ligera sonrisa en el rostro camino por unos minutos hasta que llego a una enorme casa y entro de inmediato se dirigió al comedor donde se encontraban ocho personas en una mesa de comedor

"Hasta que dignas en aparecer ya es demasiado tarde" le reclamo un rubio con un poco de enfado "Me muero de hambre" refunfuño, mientras el otro le daba una mirada fría perdiendo la pequeña sonrisa que había en su rostro

"Ya cálmense todos" hablo Kawahira viendo como los demás habían comenzado a pelear, cuando todo estaba tranquilo el castaño tomo asiento en ese instante Kawahira volvió a tomar la palabra, "Se nota que estas demasiado feliz, aunque debo decir que fue una verdadera sorpresa, su encuentro fue inesperado" hablo con una sonrisa mientras los demás ocupantes lo miraban sin comprender sus palabras "Él se encontró con Tsunayoshi" esas simples palabras hizo que todo se volviera un caos

"¡Que! ¿Por qué él puede verlo y nosotros no?"

"Eso es completamente injusto"

"¿Si él puede verlo porque yo no?"

"Exijo verlo también"

"Silencio todo el mundo" hablo con un poco de fuerza Kawahira, ellos lo obedecieron no sin antes mirar intensamente al castaño que estaba simplemente sentado "En realidad su encuentro no fue planeado por nadie, fue pura casualidad" aclaro perlo luego continuo con un semblante serio "Aunque estoy en contra que se encontrara con Kyoya" hablo mientras lo miraba

"¿¡Que!?" exclamaron al unísono

"Te atreviste a ir a verlo y si él les dice a los arcobarenos sobre nosotros, todo el plan sería un fracaso y Tsuna ya no estará con nosotros" dijo seriamente un pelinegro mientras fruncía el ceño

"No, el no dirá ni una palabra" le contesto simplemente "Después de todo el querrá hacerlo el mismo, pero jamás nos encontrara a tiempo" contesto con una pequeña sonrisa de lado

De inmediato ellos se dieron cuenta de que esas palabras eran ciertas "En eso tiene razón pero te recomendaría que no lo volvieras a ver ni él ni a Tsunayoshi" tomo la palabra Kawahira, "Y tan bien va para ustedes no se les ocurra encontrarse por 'casualidad' con Tsunayoshi porque ya estamos en la última parte del plan" las palabras hizo que los demás se emocionaran en gran medida

"Y Oji-san en cuanto tiempo crees que estará Tsu-kun con nosotros" pregunto con brillos en los ojos la peli azul

"A más tardar en una semana Tsunayoshi estará con nosotros" contesto con una sonrisa y eso causo que los otros también sonrieran "Bueno será mejor que todos cenemos ya que se va en enfriar la comida" hablo y todos estuvieron de acuerdo nadie discutió porque estaban demasiado felices sabiendo que Tsuna estará pronto con ellos

Tsuna llego a su casa un poco tarde y recibió un regaño por parte de Reborn y que luego le iba a dar un castigo por hacerlos esperar por mucho tiempo, cuando entrego lo que había comprado de inmediato Nana y Aria se dirigieron a la cocina a preparar la cena, mientras tanto Tsuna y Yuni se fueron a la sala a platicar y Reborn se dirigió al cuarto de Tsuna diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer

"Entonces Yuni que tienes pensado hacer mientras pasa todo 'esto'" pregunto Tsuna tratando de romper el silencio que se había formado hace unos minutos

"Pues Tsuna-san eso mismo quería decirte, que desde mañana comienzo a estudiar en Namimori" hablo con una sonrisa

"¡Enserio! eso me alegra mucho, al fin podrás pasar una vida normal" dijo de forma muy alegre y sintió verdaderamente feliz de que podía pasar más tiempo con Yuni pero también había un extraño sentimiento muy cálido que no pudo identificar y ese sentimiento solo sucedía cuando estaba junto a Yuni

"Si debo esforzarme para ser feliz en el tiempo que me queda" dijo un poco cabizbaja Yuni

"No digas eso ya te lo dije, que encontraría alguna forma en la que tú y Reborn pudieran sobrevivir" hablo con mucha decisión mientras tomaba su mano y la miraba a los ojos

"Gracias" hablo mientras sonreía brillantemente al igual que Tsuna, pero el buen habiente que tenían fue interrumpido por un par de risitas

"Parece que quieren avanzar al siguiente nivel en su relación" hablo Aria la ver la escena

"Por mi no hay problema pero al menos esperen hasta que no haya nadie en casa" hablo Nana mientras compartía una mirada de complicidad con Aria y sonreían, ante lo dicho por sus madres ambos se sonrojaron y Tsuna se aparato rápidamente de Yuni

"Ma-mamá…. no digas esas cosas" hablo Tsuna totalmente avergonzado, mientras Yuni veía un poco con reproche a su madre, en cambio ellas simplemente se rieron

"Bueno veníamos a decirle que la cena ya está lista, y que vengan a cenar" comento Aria, después de eso ambos se dirigieron a la mesa donde estaban ya todos cunado sirvieron la cena paso lo de costumbre las peleas por la comida tanto de Rebon, Lambo e I-pin Tsuna se sentía un poco avergonzado por el espectáculo que están haciendo los miembros de su familia, pero al ver que Yuni sonreía felizmente él también se puso feliz porque ella estaba contenta

Después de que todos cenaran Yuni y Aria se marcharon junto con Gamma que las esperaba afuera todos se despidieron y se dirigieron a casa porque ya era un poco tarde todos se fueron a la cama, en la habitación que compartían Reborn y Tsuna, el castaño estaba completamente distraído pero esta vez no tenía nada que ver con Yuni

_'Quien sería esa extraña persona con la que me encontré, parecía como si me conociera y sentí un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia'_ pensó mientras se ponía la piyama y eso no pasó desapercibido por Reborn que se percató de que su estudiante estaba completamente detraído

"Oye Dame-Tsuna se puede saber porque estas tan distraído" pregunto Reborn mientras subía a su hamaca

"¿Eh?, yo… bueno… es que" le iba a decir que se había encontrado con una persona que al parecer lo conocía pero algo le decía que guardara silencio "Bueno lo que sucede es que Yuni desde mañana iniciara la escuela y estaba pensando que eso hará que haga más amigos" se inventó rápidamente una excusa aunque él también lo había pensado con anterioridad

Reborn no se lo creía del todo pero decidió dejarlo pasar "Lo que sea mejor ya vete a dormir" dijo mientras se acomoda en hamaca '_Es verdad con lo sucedido con los arcobarenos no he podido averiguar si Dame-Tsuna tenía a alguien más antes de que yo llegara, mañana le preguntare a Nana a ver si sabe algo '_pensó mientras veía que alumno se acostaba en la cama

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Reborn fue directo a la cocina y allí se encontraba que estaba preparando el desayuno tarareando felizmente

"Buenos días mamma" hablo Reborn para llamar la atención de la mujer que de inmediato volteo

"Oh, Reborn-kun, despertaste muy temprano, ¿Quieres un poco de café?" pregunto mientras tomaba una taza

"Muchas gracias, pero que quería preguntar ¿Había alguien a quien Tsuna llamara Ni-san?" pregunto simplemente esperando que fuera una negativa pero lo que sucedió lo sorprendió mucho, en el momento que el formulo la pregunta Nana dejo caer la taza que estaba en su mano y se puso extremadamente nerviosa

"D-de que ha-hablas Reborn-kun Tsu-kun no tenía a nadie" hablo completamente nerviosa mientras miraba asía otro lado "Oh mira lo que he hecho será mejor que vaya por una escoba y lo recoja" hablo rápidamente tratando de desviar el tema mientras salía de la cocina

_'Definitivamente Nana está mintiendo, así que si había alguien más en la vida de Tsuna pero ¿Quién?'_ pensó Reborn mientras veía salir a Nana de la cocina, el entrecerró los ojos sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta tanto de Tsuna como de su madre _'Tendré que averiguarlo de alguna otra fuente'_ pensó mientras enlistaba a los que pudieran saber algo, porque él no le pediría a ayuda a Iemtsu que parece no saber nada de Tsuna y de inmediato se resignó a buscar las respuestas el solo porque nadie parece saber el pasado de Tsuna

Ya una vez despierto Tsuna se dirigió con sus amigos a la escuela y de inmediato se dirigieron a su clase cuando ya estaban todos los estudiantes entro el maestro y hablo

"Estudiantes hoy vendrá una nueva alumna espero que sean buenos con ella" dijo mientras hacia una señal para entrar la persona que estaba afuera, cuando entro todos los amigos de Tsuna se sorprendieron al ver a Yuni entrar, excepto Tsuna porque él ya se había enterado ayer

"Me llamo Yuni espero que nos llevemos bien" hablo con un sonrisa, el profesor le indico que se sentara a lado de Tsuna porque ese era el único asiento vacío, pasaron las clases con normalidad en la hora del almuerzo todos se dirigieron a la azotea

"Yuni que bueno que hayas decidido estudiar con nosotros" hablo Yamamoto con una sonrisa

"Yuni-chan me alegra mucho de que te encuentres bien" dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa alegre de que ella estuviera bien ya que ella no se había enterado del regreso de Yuni

"Por cierto Tsuna tú ya sabias de ¿que Yuni vendría a la escuela?" preguntó Yamamoto al ver que su amigo no parecía sorprendido

"Si yo ya lo sabía" contesto Tsuna

"Como era de esperarse de Judaime" comento Gokudera

"¿Yuni-chan quieres venir conmigo y Haru-chan a comer unos pasteles?" pregunto Kyoko

"Bueno…" Yuni no estaba muy segura de como contestar

"Deberías ir así te divertirás" insistió Tsuna con una sonrisa y eso la convenció y asintió, el veía con una sonrisa como todos se divertían 'Espero que esto no termine' pensó, después de ese pensamiento sintió que se contrajo su corazón, el negó con la cabeza pensando que no era nada

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Yuni inicio la escuela y Tsuna había notado cosas muy extrañas como que desde hace días Hibari lo miraba muy intensamente muchas veces el castaño estaba tentando a preguntarle la razón por la cual lo miraba de esa manera pero por temor no había hecho y también que pasaba mucho más tiempo con todos sus amigos el sentía que debía estar lo más que pueda con ellos además de que Reborn casi no estaba en casa hoy era viernes y toda la tarde se la había pasado con Yamamot, Gokudera, Enma, Kyoko, Haru y Yuni se habían ido a varios lugares y cuando llego a casa estaba completamente exhausto y se fue directo a la cama estaba tan cansado que no se fijó que su anillo comenzó a brillar

* * *

_Tsuan se encontraba en una habitación casi a oscuras cuando de pronto imágenes llegaba a su cabeza_

_"De nuevo nos vemos Tsunayoshi-kun" dijo una voz alegra tras de él, Tsuan de inmediato voltea para ver al hombre con el que había soñado y había hecho un trato_

_"Chacker face…" susurro Tsuna al estar frente al hombre_

_"Se ve que aún me recuerdas, ¿Entonces uno seguimos con el trato?" hablo mientras lo miraba_

_"¡Sí!" exclamo Tsuna "¿Entonces qué tengo que hacer?" pregunto desesperado él quería hacer cualquier cosa para salvar a Yuni y Reborn_

_"Ya te dije que no necesitas hacer nada imposible solo tienes que…." él se detuvo un momento para luego continuar "Debes despedirte de tus amigos, porque ya no estarás con ellos" contesto, esa declaración dejo a Tsuna helado_

_"Eso quiere decir que ya no estaré con mis amigos yo…" exclamo Tsuna desesperado porque ese pensamiento lo lleno de mucho temor_

_"Tú decides Tsunayoshi-kun estarás alejados de tus amigos por el bien de Yuni-chan y los demás o te quedaras con tus amigos y perderás a los arcobarenos" hablo para callar a Tsuna_

_"Yo… yo" él no sabía que decir 'No sé qué hacer, pero yo le prometí a Yuni que la salvaría, que haría cualquier cosa por salvarla, no quiero perderla ni a Reborn' pensó mientras se mordía el labio con fuerza y tomo aire antes de continuar "Yo quiero salvarlos… así que sí, si me alejare de mis amigos" hablo mientras bajaba la cabeza_

_"Entonces te despedirás mañana de tus amigos y vendrás conmigo" hablo con una sonrisa_

_"Pero como sabré donde verte" pregunta Tsuna_

_"No te preocupes tú lo sabrás, hasta mañana Tsunayoshi-kun" se despidió Chacker face dejando a Tsuna solo_

_'Muchachos, lo siento… pero quiero salvar a Yuni y los demás arcobarenos' pensó tristemente Tsuna mientras todo se volvía negro 'Lo siento muchacho_s…'

* * *

Cuando Tsuna volvió a despertar se encontraba en su habitación y sintió una horrible opresión en el pecho se levantó muy deprimido y vio que Reborn aún estaba dormido lo que era muy raro, él estaba viéndolo y recordó todo lo que había pasado desde que Reborn había llegado _'Talvez deba agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por mi'_ pensó con una sonrisa triste en rostro justo en ese momento se había despertado Reborn

"Dame-Tsuan te despertaste antes, ya no podre despertarte yo mismo" hablo Reborn esperando una reacción de Tsuna pero no recibió ninguna y se lo que do mirando

"Gracias…" hablo Tuna ignorando lo que había dicho, Reborn se disponía a decir algo pero el castaño lo interrumpió "Quería agradarte por todo, desde que llegaste mi vida ha mejorado en cierta medida, sabes aunque no lo digo muy seguido eres importante para mi eres como un padre, por eso muchas gracias Reborn, eres muy especial para mi" termino con un sonrisa mientras se iba de la habitación dejando a Reborn completamente sorprendido por sus palabras

_'Ahora que le pasa a Dame –Tsuna será mejor vigilarlo'_ pensó pero antes de hacer algo su celular sonó distrayéndolo y vio de quien se trataba

"Aria que sorpresa que me llames, que ocurrió" saludo Reborn

**"Reborn tienes que venir"** hablo Aria un tanto desde la otra línea

"Sucedió algo" pregunto este preocupado por el tono de Aria

**"Si Yuni acaba de desmayarse y tiene mucha fiebre, pero antes me dijo que todos los arcobarenos deben estar juntos"** hablo con rapidez Aria

"Está bien iré para allá ahora mismo" dijo dando por terminada la conversación _'Parece que le asunto de Dame-Tsuna tendrá que esperar'_ tomando la decisión de irse a la casa de Yuni envés de vigilar a Tsuna, lo que él no sabía es que al tomar esa decisión se arrepentiría en el futuro

Cuando Tsuna regrese a la habitación se dio cuenta de que Reborn ya no se encontraba el supuso que se había marchado el decidió salir de la casa el solo se guiaba por su intuición

El castaño caminaba por el centro comercial hasta que se encontró con Kyoko, Haru y también Chrome que ya no era raro verlas juntas, decidió hablar con ellas, él había descubierto que ya no sentía nada por Kyoko ahora solo la veía como una hermana a la que quería proteger y ya no sentía ningún sentimiento romántico asía ella

"Kyoko, Haru, Chrome como están" saludo Tsuna en forma de saludo a las tres chicas

"Tsuna-kun, Tsuna-san, Boss" saludaron las chicas al unísono al ver al castaño

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" pegunto Tsuna

"No nosotras entablamos comprando algo para hacer una fiesta de bienvenida a Yuni-chan" contesto alegremente Kyoko y las dos chicas asintieron

"¿Enserio? Eso me alegra mucho" dijo alegremente Tsuan al saber que ellas eran amigas de Yuni

"Tsuna-san que estás haciendo aquí" pregunto muy interesada Haru

"Nada en absoluto" contesto simplemente porque era verdad el no venía con ningún propósito en especifico

"Entonces nos acompañas a comprar las cosas para darle una fiesta" pregunto Kyoko, Tsuna simplemente asintió y los cuatro se dirigieron a diferentes tiendas después de un tiempo fueron donde una cafetería a comer algo cuando se disponía a irse del lugar Tsuna detuvo a las tres chicas

"Yo… chicas yo quería disculparme, ya que en futuro las hice pasar por mucho" hablo Tsuna bajando la cabeza avergonzado eso dejo a las chicas totalmente sorprendidas "Por eso quería disculparme y me alegra saber que ustedes estén bien y felices y perdón nuevamente por traerlas a ese mundo, adiós" se disculpó nuevamente haciendo una reverencia, las chicas iban a decir algo pero Tsuna ya se fue del lugar

_'Boss…'_ pensó un poco preocupada Chrome mientras veía como Tsuna se iba del lugar

...

El castaño iba caminando por la calle y a lo lejos escucho que alguien exclama ¡Extremo! De inmediato supo de quien se trataba y espero donde estaba esperando que le llegara el peliblanco que después de unos momentos llego al donde estaba Tsuna se veía que estaba entrenando

"Oni-san" saludo Tsuna a Ryohei que la ver a Tsuna se detuvo a saludarlo

"Hola Sawada no me digas que quieres entrenar conmigo y entrar al club de boxeo" hablo mientras seguía trotando en el mismo lugar

"No… solo quería decirte que lo siento" dijo Tsuna, Ryohei estaba tan sorprendido por las palabras que paro de hacer cualquier actividad parpadeo sin entender lo que Tsuna estaba tratando de decir "Quería disculparme, que por mi culpa Kyoko se involucró en todo eso y muchas gracias por ser mi amigo y también estoy agradecido de que nos apoyaste a todos cuando hubo tiempos difíciles"

"No tienes que agradecerme lo hago con gusto" contesto efusivamente Ryohei

"Muchas gracias y adiós" agradeció y se despidió Tsuna con una sonrisa mientras dejaba a Ryohei un poco confundido de lo que acaba pasar y siguió entrenando dejando pasar ese hecho _'Tal vez después vaya con Kyoko a verlo'_ pensó mientras seguía por el camino donde había venido

...

Tsuna estaba caminado hasta que llego a un campo de bateo donde suponía que se encontraba Yamamoto al entrar vio que si se encontraba Yamamoto entrenando decido esperar hasta que terminara para hablar con el después de un tiempo había terminado

"Yamamoto eso fue grandioso" hablo Tsuna que estaba viendo como el otro estaba practicando

"¡Tsuna! Me sorprendiste desde cuando estas aquí" pregunto sorprendido Yamamoto con una sonrisa radiante

"No mucho tiempo, solo unos minutos estaba mirando como entrenabas y eres increíble en eso" comento Tsuna con una media sonrisa, haciendo sonreír a Yamamoto también

"Jajaja gracias Tsuna, ¿Por cierto que haces aquí?" pegunto un poco extrañado de que Tsuna lo buscara

"Para nada en especial solo quería hablar un momento" contesto simplemente el castaño

"Entonces espera a que recoja mis cosas" hablo después de eso se encargó de recoger sus cosas y salieron del establecimiento, luego de uno minutos caminando Tsuna tomo la palabra

"He estado pensando últimamente y quería agradecerte mucho Yamamoto, gracias por haberme brindado una amistad sincera por apoyarme a mí y a los demás en los peores momentos siempre con una sonrisa en rostro y tratando de calmarnos" dijo estas palabras mientras se detenía y miraba al cielo con una sonrisa dejando a Yamamoto sorprendido con sus palabras parpadeando varias veces

"Tsuna… de que hablas, paso algo" pregunto Yamamoto confundido de las palabras del castaño

"No, simplemente quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí y los demás" le contesto con una sonrisa

"No es necesario Tsuna…" comenzó a decir Yamamoto pero fue interrumpido por Tsuna

"Muchas gracias y adiós" se despidió con una sonrisa dejando solo a otro

_'Parece que Tsuna está un poco sentimental, tal vez le lleve un poco de Sushi después'_ pensó restándole un poco de importancia de lo que acababa de pasar mientras se iba del lugar

...

Después de hablar con Yamamoto camino sin rumbo fijo hasta que doblo la esquina y casi choca con Enma que iba completamente distraído

"Tsuan-kun, lo siento no veía por donde caminaba" dijo después de separase el pelirrojo

"No te disculpes, también fue mi culpa por caminar distraído" contesto Tsuna con un sonrisa

"¿En dónde están Yamamoto y Gokudera?" pregunto Enma al no ver a ninguno de los guardianes inseparables del castaño

"Hace un momento estaba con Yamamoto y Gokudera no sé dónde se encuentra, quería estar solo porque quiero pensar un poco" explico Tsuna con una media sonrisa

"Oh y en que estabas pensando, talvez te pueda ayudar" le pregunto Enma, que pensaba que talvez podía ayudar a su amigo en algún problema que tuviera

"En nada en especial solo pensaba que soy muy afortunado en tener amigos como tú y los demás muchachos" contesto con una sonrisa para luego continuar "A decir verdad contigo a diferencia de los demás pude congeniar más al principio, talvez fue porque somos un poco iguales y a decir verdad eres uno de mis mejores amigos y que haya pasado lo que haya pasado siempre te he considerado de esa forma" le hablo con una sonrisa nostálgica

"Tsuna-kun…" dijo un poco extrañado de la actitud de su amigo

"Muchas gracias por ser mi amigo y comprenderme, adiós" se despido con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba por otro lado dejando a Enma preocupado

...

Paso unos minutos ya se había alejado de donde se había encontrado con Enma y siguió caminado hasta que vio a Gokudera afuera de una tienda se veía muy emocionado Tsuna solo lo miro con una sonrisa y después decidió acercarse

"Gokudera-kun ¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunto Tsuna atrás del peli plateado que dio un pequeño brinco del susto

"¡Judaime!" grito Gokudera completamente sorprendido "¿Qué hace por aquí?" pregunto después de recuperarse del susto

"Nada simplemente caminaba por la zona y te vi que estabas muy emocionado viendo esta tienda" contesto simplemente Tsuna, Gokudera al verse descubierto solo se sonrojo un poco "Y ¿Qué hacías?" pregunto

"Bueno yo ¡Estaba admirando la colección de las figuras UMA!" la última parte la exclamo muy emocionado a lo que Tsuna simplemente sonrió

"Se be que te encantan esas cosas" dijo Tsuna y después de eso Gokudera se puso hablar de lo increíbles que eran esas criaturas estaba divagando hasta que se dio cuenta de algo importante

"Lo siento Juidaime, usted debe haber venido para decirme algo importante y yo lo interrumpí" se disculpó repetidas veces Gokudera

"No es necesario que te disculpes" dijo Tsuna para que el peli plateado no se disculpara más "Aunque si te quiero decir algo muy importante, quiero agradecerte por brindarme tu amistad y que en todo este tiempo siempre has estado a mi lado sin importar a todos los peligros a los cuales nos enfrentábamos y espero haber llenado ese vacío que tenías en tu corazón cuando nos conocimos" hablo con una sonrisa melancólica, al instante Gokudera se puso a llorar lágrimas de felicidad

"Juidaime es la persona más grandiosa que pueda existir, yo Gokudera Hayato seré la mejor mano derecha del mundo" exclamo con todas sus fuerzas "¡Lo demostrare!" grito Gokudera para luego salir corriendo del lugar

Tsuna solo lo vio partir con una sonrisa pero cuando desapareció la sonrisa se le había borrado del rostro y con una mirada un poco triste

* * *

Fin del capitulo

Próximo capítulo: Despedida (Parte 2)

N\A: Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap, dejen su comentario o sugerencia

Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

N / A: Estoy viva, sé lo, perder Deben Estar furiosos llevo meses sin Actualizar Pero él Teñido Un poco de Problemas

Tsuan / Yuni = 5

Tsuan / Oc (Peli Azul) = 1

Tsuan / Oc (CUALQUIERA de las dos) = 2

"... .." Hablar

_'...' Pensar_

(N °) Aclaraciones

* * *

Despedida (Parte 2)

Tsuna iba caminando por el centro de la ciudad sin rumbo fijo estaba mirando las diferentes hasta que vio a Dino del otro lado de la acera así que decidió ir a verlo cuando ya estaba cerca de, el noto que no tenía a ninguno de sus subordinados cerca

"Dino-san" Tsuna lo llamo para que volteara y este de inmediato volteo

"Tsuna que bueno verte" dijo volteándose a ver a Tsuna con una sonrisa

"Dino-san que está haciendo aquí, por cierto no veo a Romario o sus hombres" dijo porque sabía que Dino es un completo inútil sin sus hombres alrededor

"Estaba explorando la ciudad para saber qué tanto a cambiado, Romario y los otros les mande a divertirse mientras yo estoy aquí ¿Por?" dijo tranquilamente el rubio mientras que a Tsuna lo miraba con incredulidad

"N-no por nada solo preguntaba" dijo después de un tiempo "Por cierto he estado reflexionando todo lo que me ha pasado desde que Reborn llego a mi vida" el comenzó y Dino lo escuchaba atentamente cada palabra "Y yo quería decirte gracias" dijo inclinándose a el rubio

Dino lo miraba confundido y parpadeo un par de veces "Ya Tsuna no es necesario de que me agradezcas" dijo con simpleza mientras que el castaño dejaba de inclinarse, el negó con la cabeza

"Es necesario yo siempre he recibido la ayuda de Dino-san así como la de mis amigos pero antes no había tiempo para agradecerlos apropiadamente" dijo seriamente

"Ustedes siempre ha estado hay para apoyarme y en verdad aprecio lo mucho que ha hecho Dino-san por mi" continuo que causo la sonrisa del rubio

"Tsuna lo hago con gusto después de todo eres mi little brother" dijo pasando el brazo por los hombros de Tsuna

"Acerca de eso bueno siempre has proclamado ser mi hermano mayor pero yo nunca te he correspondió eso" dijo al separarse de Dino "Así que si no te molesta desde ahora quiero llamarte Dino-nisan(1)" dijo mirándolo a los ojos eso causo que Dino volviera a sonreír

"No hay problema con eso me puedes llamar como quieras" dijo acariciándole la cabeza dándole una sonrisa que Tsuna correspondio

"Gracias Dino-san, gracias por todo" dijo por ultimo "Bueno te dejo que sigas explorando adiós" se despidió y se fue dejando a Dino parado

"Parece que está madurando" dijo el rubio mientras daba la vuelta

…

Tsuna camino un poco más pero luego se tomó la cabeza recordando lo que Dino acaba de hacer y recordó que hace un tiempo el extraño muchacho que se encontró también hizo lo mismo _'Por alguna razón se sintió diferente, cuando lo hizo el chico misterioso se sintió más cálido y nostálgico'_ reflexiono las diferencias de los dos hasta que se frenó de golpe porque escucho una explosión cerca el miro por los lados para ver qué había sucedido pero no vea nada hasta que levanto la vista y vio que venía de la cima del hotel que estaba pasando

"De seguro que el causante debe ser Varia" reflexiono para sí mismo después de un momento analizar los pro y contra decidió entrar para averiguar lo que sucedía el camino hasta el ascensor y marco el último piso que seguramente era la suite

Cuando fue a la puerta no fue necesario pedir permiso para entrar porque de la puerta había salido un trabajador corriendo aterrorizado y dejo la puerta abierta aprovechando eso entro, una vez adentro vio que la mayoría de las cosas estaban descostradas entro con cautela para no alertar a alguien y con cuidado camino hasta que vio una gran puerta la cual empujo un poco y dio un vistazo adentro vio a Xanxus dentro recostado en el sofá el entro

"Hola Xanxus un gusto en verte" dijo al estar frente a él, el otro volteo para verlo

"Basura que haces aquí" dijo Xanxus dirigiendo su mirada a él y sacaba una de sus pistolas

"Tranquilo solo quiero hablar de algo importante" dijo Tsuna con un gesto para que se tranquilice que no hizo mucho efecto

"Que quieres y mejor que sea rápido basura" dijo guardando el arma

"Bueno yo solo quería decirte algunas cosas" el comenzó un poco vacilante "El noveno… tu padre creo que deberían arreglar las cosas" comenzó y Xanxus le dio una mirada de odio y abrió la boca para hablar pero Tsuna lo interrumpió

"Creo que eres muy afortunado tu padre siempre ha estado hay para ti, Reborn me dijo que siempre iban de vacaciones en cambio yo hasta hace algún tiempo no sabía ni siquiera que mi padre estaba vivo y siempre que viene está el casa dormido o haciendo nada, nunca pasamos tiempo juntos" dijo esto y Xanxus solo se quedó callado viéndolo "Sé que tu no consideras un padre pero sabes Padre no es el deja a una mujer embarazada si no el que cría y El noveno siempre te considero un hijo, y a decir verdad te envidio en ese aspecto" dijo con una media sonrisa el otro solo lo miro

"Bueno eso creo que es todo… por cierto tu cuidaras de Vongola y harás lo mejor para ella ¿Cierto?" pregunto Tsuna el otro frunció el ceño

"Por supuesto que si basura" dijo de mala gana, Tsuna solo sonrió

"Eso es lo que esperaba" dijo satisfecho "Eso es todo gracias por escucharme y gracias" dijo y salió rápidamente de hay Xanxus lo vio salir

"Extraña basura" dijo por ultimo viendo donde había salido

…

El castaño camino por un largo tiempo hasta llegar a Kokuyo Land y entro hay camino por el lugar por un momento antes de entrar al edificio abandonado, estaba unos instantes hay hasta que alguien lo interrumpió

"Que demonio haces en nuestro territorio byon" hablo Ken parado frente a el

"Solo quiero hablar con Mukuro" dijo dando un paso para atrás

"Y crees que te dejaremos ver a Mukuro-sama" dijo amenazadoramente

"Tranquilízate Ken" dijo Chikusa

"Solo quiero verlo" dijo Tsuna de nuevo pero ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto

"Ken, Chikusa retírense parece que puede ser muy interesante para que Vongola venga aquí sin la compañía de sus camaradas o del arcobaleno" dijo Mukuro que vino por el alboroto causado

"Entonces que es lo que es lo que quieres Vongola y más un solo" pregunto intrigante

"Mukuro no necesitaba a nadie aquí conmigo solo he venido a hablar" dijo mirándolo

"Kufufufu está bien que es lo que querías hablar conmigo" dijo soltando su característica risa

"Bueno yo estado reflexionando todo lo que ha sucedido en los últimos tiempos y yo quiero que me perdones" dijo dando una reverencia de disculpa ante la atenta mirada del peli azul que lo seguía mirando con una mirada expectante

"Y por qué te disculpas" el pregunto después de un momento de silencio

"Bueno Mukuro yo… bueno yo no olvido los malos momentos que nos hiciste pasar a mí y a mis amigos y entendiendo un poco porque tu odio a la mafia, tú tienes los recuerdos del futuro cierto" el castaño pregunto el potro asintió

"Bueno Recuerdas esa petición que hice antes de que nos fuéramos cierto" pregunto un tanto vacilante

"Si aún lo recuerdo querías ver donde estaba encerrado" dijo un poco distante ese hecho que aún lo desconcertaba

"Cu-cuando me lo enseñaste y me sentí muy miserable porque mientras yo estaba tranquilo tu… tú estabas en ese espantoso lugar por diez años, por eso después de regresar del futuro yo le dije a Reborn que abogaría por ti, por tu libertad, para que salieras de ese espantoso lugar, no pensaba permitir que estuvieras en ese espantoso lugar por diez años" dijo y ambos se miraban a los ojos del contrario Mukuro veía los orbes del castaño y veía que eran sinceras era como si se reflejara su alma en ellas

"A decir verdad a Reborn no le gustó nada la idea y me decía que era un insensato, e ingenuo pero… pero no podía permitir que siguieras allí pero no pudimos porque luego paso lo de la ceremonia de sucesión y todo eso, yo quería disculparme por no harte sacado antes" dijo dando una nueva reverencia con ojos que se notaba el arrepentimiento

El peli azul que tenía los brazos cruzados los soltó no podía creer no podría creer lo que había escuchado del castaño al escuchar la sinceridad de esas palabras algo dentro de él se movió algo muy dentro de él pero aún permanecía con la mirada impasible

"Ahora quiero agradecerte a ti y a Chrome por habernos ayudado en la pelea del futuro, aun en la peor situación, estuvieron apoyándonos en todo momento" dijo en tono de agradecimiento

"Oya oya sabes que no te ayude a ti solo lo hice…" el comenzó pero Tsuna lo interrumpió

"¡Lo sé!... Sé que lo hiciste por conveniencia pero aun así gracias" dijo mirándolo a los ojos "Y sé que en fondo tienes un buen corazón" hablo mirándolo intensamente

"Y porque estas tan seguro" dijo desviando la mirada de los ojos de Tsuna que parecía que intentaba mirar su alma

"En la peles por los anillos lo vi tú te entregaste para que Ken y Chikusa pudieran escapar y también salvaste a Chrome que ya no tenía muchas esperanzas" dijo

"Solo lo hice por conveniencia" dijo el tratando dejar zanjado el tema, Tsuna negó con la cabeza

"No es verdad, tu pudiste escapar y dejarlos a atrás y Chrome tu pudiste escoger a alguien más pero la escogiste a ella y le diste lo que necesitaba para vivir" hablo con confianza

"….." él se quedó en silencio

"'Tu cuerpo será mío' siempre dices eso cuando estoy tratando de acercarme a ti, tú me estas advirtiendo, pero has pensado en las implicaciones que eso habrá verdad no eres tonto si yo lo comprendí tú ya lo hubieras contemplado" dujo mirando al cielo "Sabes que notarían el cambio y tus amigos serán atacados y tú no quieres eso aunque lo niegues tu solo lo dices para alegarme" dijo mirándolo otra vez

"…" el otro después de un tiempo volteo para mirar a Tsuna "Sawada Tsunayoshi eres realmente interesante" dijo al fin el otro sonrió

"Ya me lo habían dicho antes" dijo acercándose a él "Ne Mukuro, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes y nos conociéramos en otras circunstancias que no involucraran a la mafia tu… crees que hayamos podido ser amigos" pregunto el con mucha esperanza en sus ojos, Mukuro dudo mucho esa respuesta

"…Tal vez…" dijo él y el castaño le regalo una sonrisa brillante "Vongola eres realmente extraño"

"Tsuna" le corrigió "Llámame Tsuna, se me hace extraño que me digas Vongola o mi nombre completo" dijo con la esperanza de conseguirlo, el peli azul vio los ojos del castaño y por alguna razón que ni el mismo sabe decidió darle gusto

"Tsuna" dijo con un suspiro cansado eso provocó que Tsuna le diera una enorme y gran sonrisa iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido

"Maestro está tardando mucho y estoy aburrido" dijo un niño con el cabello verde y con una manzana en la cabeza, Mukuro dio un suspiro de fastidio hacia él y Tsuna solo parpadeo tratando e recordarlo porque se le hacía conocido

"Fran ¿verdad?" pregunto Tsuna ya que al fin lo había recordado

"Ah Vongola te ves pequeño ¿seguro que eres Vongola?(2)" dijo sin emoción lo que causo que a Tsuna le resbalara una gota detrás de la cabeza "Viniste a hablar con el maestro" él dijo y el castaño asintió "Entonces sabes que no puedes ingresar a nuestro equipo" eso confundió a Tsuna "Al equipo fruta" dijo haciendo una pose y una ilusión

"Pfff…." Tsuna tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para que no se le escapara una carcajada, porque Mukuro ahora literalmente tenía una piña en la cabeza y es sus pies tenia las letras ´Equipo de fruta´ con diferentes, tuvo que resistir mucho además de que el peli azul tenía una mirada oscura en su rostro "Bu-bueno yo me retiro… fu-fue un gus-to adiós" dijo por ultimo porque no sabía cuánto iba resistir sin que cayera al piso de la risa

Mukuro tenía una aura oscura a su alrededor tenia marcas de verificación y una mirada oscura se veía un poco aterrador dirigió su vista hacia donde estaba Fran solo para descubrir que ya se había esfumado al igual que la ilusión '_Ya lo torture por esto'_ pensó mientras se dirigía a encontrarlo pero su mente derivaba hacia la conversación que tuvo con Tsuna _'Si lo que dijo es verdad eso explica como los de Vendice no insistieron para encarcelarme de nuevo, sin duda algo extraño le esta pasando, veré al arcobaleno después de castigar a Fran'_ pensó Mukuro

…

Después de reír por un momento lejos del lugar para asegurarse de que no escucharan su risa, se calmó y se encamino hacia la escuela, cuando estuvo allí fue directo a la sala de recepción enfrente de la puerta el dudo uno instantes antes de golpear suavemente después de unos segundo se escuchó un pase el entro un poco nervioso

"Hola Hibari-san" dijo con cautela un vez adentro

"Sawada Tsunayoshi que es lo que haces aquí" fue la contestación del otro

"Bueno…yo…" el tomo aire para relajarse, porque el pelinegro siempre tenía el efecto en él lo ponía nervioso, nostálgico, y seguro, pero eso no se lo había dicho a nadie ni siquiera Reborn lo sabía "Yo solo vine a hablar Hibari-san… yo he estado reflexionando sobre todo y bueno yo quería agradarte que a pesar de que nunca estuviste obligado a ayudarnos en las peleas, tu ayudaste a tu manera así que estoy agradecido por tu apoyo" él dijo dando una reverencia

"Solo lo hice porque quería pelear" fue la contestación del otro, Tsuna solo sonreía

"Yo se eso pero de todas maneras gracias, bueno a decir verdad cada vez que Hibari-san estaba de nuestro lado tenía la sensación de que íbamos a ganar, y también…" el continuo un poco vacilante "Me sentía muy seguro cada vez que estabas cerca, aun no lo entiendo porque pero es así" él dijo mirándolo a los ojos

"….." el no dijo nada pero le bolígrafo que tenía en la mano estaba a punto de romperse, pero Tsuna no lo noto

"Extraño ¿No? Siempre me ha sucedido eso desde que tengo memoria" el continuo "Sera mejor que te deje… Adiós Hibari san" dijo lo último con melancolía pero él no lo noto pero Hibari si y el se fue sin recibir respuesta

"Hibarid" dijo al fin después de un tiempo por fin rompiendo el bolígrafo de antes "Sigue a Tsunayoshi" fue lo que dijo y el ave voló por la ventana con el fin de seguir ordenes

…

Después de hablar con Hibari, Tsuna fue directo a su casa entro saludando a su madre que estaba en la cocina y fue a la sala donde estaba Lambo juagando el decidió atacarlo con cosquillas como lo había hecho antes la acción fue instantánea el niño vaca comenzó a reír histéricamente

"Jajajajajaja Tsuna ya basta" dijo entre risas Lambo después el castaño se detuvo pero aún seguía abrazando a Lambo

"Lambo…" el comenzó seriamente "Desde que te conocí pensé que eras un niño consentido y llorón" dijo poniendo su barbilla en la cabeza del otro "Pero luego me di cuenta de que a pesar de ser eso eres muy valiente, me haces el hermano mayor más orgulloso"

"…." Lambo solo lo miraba confundido

"Dime Lambo tu protegerás a mamá a I-pin y a Futa cuando yo no pueda verdad" pregunto seriamente a Lambo tomando de los brazos

"Buajajaja el gran Lambo protegerá a mamma por Tsuna inútil" dijo infantilmente el castaño le dio una gran sonrisa

"Gracias Lambo lo aprecio" dijo dándole un dulce de uva que tenía en el bolsillo "Esto es como compensación por tu arduo trabajo de proteger a mamá y a los demás"

"Darás a Lambo-sama todos los días por su arduo trabajo" dijo mientras tomaba el dulce, Tsuna le acaricio el afro y asintió, él se levantó dejando a Lambo solo y se dirigió a la cocina

…..

"Mamá huele delicioso" dijo Tsuna entrando a la cocina

"Ara Tsu-kun ya estás de regreso, muchas gracias" dijo Nana volteándose y Tsuna la abrazo

"Gracias mamá sé que nunca te agradecido por todo lo que has hecho, eres la mejor mamá del mundo, te quiero" dijo aun abrazándola

"Ah Tsu-kun no tienes que dar las gracias y hago lo mejor que puedo" dijo ella correspondiendo el abrazo, el negó con la cabeza

"No es verdad todo lo haces bien y eres la mejor y perdona por todo lo que te hecho pasar antes soy un mal hijo que no merece a una madre como tú" dijo con tristeza

"Oh no eres un excelente hijo jamás estaría enojada contigo" dijo Nana con cariño y siguieron abrazados Tsuna parecía reacio a dejarla ir "Tsuna porque no vas a la tienda por un poco de salsa de soja para la cena" el asintió sin antes darle un leva apretón

"Mamá te quiero eres la mejor" dijo al separarse

"Yo también te quiero mucho"

"Mamá me harías un favor" el pregunto ella asintió, él se acercó a su oído "Si preguntan, diles todo de ellos y del pasado" susurro y luego se fue rápidamente de ahí dejado a Nana un poco desconcertada y preocupada

…..

Tsuna salió rápidamente de la casa cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos se apoyó en la pared más cercana y comenzó a llorar ligeramente

"Porque, porque me duele tanto, porque siento este vacío en el pecho, lo siento chicos" dijo mientras se abrazaba y trataba de controlar sus lágrimas des pues de unos minutos él se levantó y se fue al parque no sabía porque pero era como si algo lo guiara allí una vez en el parque vio a alguien ahí se fijó y se dio cuenta de que era el mismo muchacho con el que se había encontrado antes decidió ir a verlo

"Hola" dijo una vez que se acercó a el

"Hola Tsunayoshi que bueno que estés aquí" dijo dándole una media sonrisa

"Eh? Bueno no sé porque pero algo me guio aquí" hablo sin problemas

"Se ve que no has cambiado nada Tsunayoshi" dijo el otro castaño Tsuna iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido

"Creo que ya es hora de que cumplas tu misión Tsunayoshi-kun" dijo la voz misteriosa saliendo de los arbustos revelando a un hombre con un sombrero de hierro, Tsuna se paralizo cuando lo vio y de inmediato se tomó la cabeza y casi se cae si no fuera por el otro castaño que lo tomo de los hombros

Después de unos segundos Tsuna estaba respirando agitadamente y miro al hombre frente a el

"Checker Face" dijo el castaño aun apoyado al otro muchacho, este solo sonrió

"Tsunayoshi-kun es hora de salvar a los arcobalenos" dijo con una sonrisa aun en su rostro

* * *

Fin del capitulo

Próximo capítulo: Sello roto

N/A: Si lo sé, lose fue muy corto perdón pero ya no se me ocurrió mas

Aclaraciones

(1): Me he leído mango como anime y jamás le oído decir que Dino es su hermano mayor aunque le proclamara serlo

(2): Fran no perdió toda la memoria, aunque hay espacios en blanco si tiene algunos recuerdos del futuro

Bueno hablando de parejas creo que va hacer un Tsuna/Yuni pero también habrá interacción de Tsuna/Oc

Bueno a los que esperan un cielo perdido está escrito mitad del capítulo en los próximos días subiré


	10. Chapter 10

N/A: Estoy viva, lo sé, lose deben estar furiosos les deje en la incertidumbre pero he tenido un poco de problemas pero aquí está el cap

Tsuan/Yuni = 6

Tsuan/Oc (Peli azul) = 1

Tsuan/Oc (Cualquiera de las dos) = 2

"….." Hablar

'….' Pensar

* * *

Sello roto

"Tsunayoshi-kun es hora de salvar a los arcobalenos" dijo con una sonrisa aun en su rostro

"Te lo dije Tsunayoshi-kun tú sabrás donde encontrarme, eso quiere decir que aceptaste tu destino" continuo con una sonrisa

El castaño lo miro desafiante "Si estoy preparado para lo que venga" dijo y pensó 'Lo que sea para salvar a Yuni, Reborn y los demás' y justo en ese momento apareció otras 6 personas, en ese momento Tsuna reacciono

"¿Que hacen estas personas aquí?" pregunto ahora parado en frente de esas personas, el otro castaño a su lado también se unió a ellos ahora las 7 personas en frente de, el, dos mujeres y cinco hombres y sonrieron ligeramente

"No te preocupes Tsunayoshi/Tsuna/Tsu-kun/Tsu-chan, volveremos hacer una familia" dijeron ellos a la vez, por alguna razón cuando vio sus caras y escucho sus voces sintió una gran nostalgia, su corazón se estrujo de dolor y sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas por alguna razón se sentía impotente tenía unas tremendas ganas de ir con ellos y abrazarlos, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la mano de Checker Face en su hombro y volteo a verlo

"Antes que nada tendré que liberar el poder" dijo el hombre, Tsuna por un momento no comprendía lo que quería decir hasta que acerco su mano y en el dedo índice había una llama y acerco a su frente el castaño quería alejarse pero estaba paralizado por algún motivo y una vez toco su frente al igual que el Noveno había hecho con anterioridad durante la batalla contra Varia

Paso unos segundos hasta que sintió como si algo en su interior explotara después sintió una gran poder salir de su interior un calor inimaginable pero al mismo tiempo muy cálido pero también un dolor inexplicable como si su cuerpo se rompiera

"AAAAHHHH" Tsuna grito mientras a su alrededor aparecían intensas llamas de cielo rodeándolo y a su espalda se formó unas alas con las llamas el siguió gritando en agonía mientras más llamas salían derritiendo algunos juegos del parque y quemando su ropa

"Sera mejor que le ayuden a tranquilizarse se podría hacer daño así mismo o podía destruir todo el lugar y puede que nos descubran" dijo Checker Face

"Pero si tu dijiste que era completamente seguro y que no se lastimaría Tsunayoshi" gruño el castaño bicolor

"Eso es lo que dije pero no tenía contemplado que su poder seria de esta magnitud se ve que ha crecido bastante sumándole al hecho que ha estado dormido a pesar de que se había filtrado bastante poder desde su encuentro con Reborn-kun" el explico la situación la cara de los siete jóvenes tenía un semblante preocupado

El castaño bicolor gruño y no lo pensó dos veces antes de ir directamente donde estaba Tsuna a pesar de que este estuviera envuelto en llamas una vez él estaba frente a Tsuna lo tomo de los hombros para que pudiera verlo pero él tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados

"Tsuanyoshi tu puedes, descuida nosotros no te dejaremos nunca más" dijo aun sosteniéndolo de los hombros a pesar que le estaba comenzando a lastimar las llamas

Los otros seis chicos al ver la lo que había hecho y fueron donde estaban los dos chicos la peli azul tomo un brazo mientras la rubia tomaba el otro y los otros cuatro chicos también tomaron una parte del brazo de Tsuna

"Vamos Tsunayoshi/Tsuna/Tsu-kun/Tsu-chan tu puedes salir de eso, estamos aquí sé que tú puedes salir de estoy, lo prometiste no, seremos una familia" dijeron todos a la vez esperaron aproximadamente un minuto sin resultado hasta que el poco a poco abrió los ojos y los miro con una gran melancolía y tristeza

"Chicos" dijo dando una media sonrisa aunque se notaba forzada "Lo siento" se disculpó y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, los otros se sorprendieron de algunos sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad el finalmente los recordaba

….

Tsuna solo sentía dolor el solo quería que se detuviera se sentía que caía a aun abismo de oscuridad pero de pronto sintió que alguien lo tomaba de los hombros

"Tsuanyoshi tu puedes, descuida nosotros no te dejaremos nunca más" dijo la persona que le tomo por los hombros el sonaba preocupado

'Esa voz yo la conozco pero de donde…' peso mientras algunas imágenes llenaban su mente de un niño castaño con los ojos de diferente color y de el mismo jugando, abrazados o mientras sonreían 'Y-yo conozco a esta persona pero porque…' pensó desesperadamente pero su pensamiento fu interrumpido por otras personas que lo tomaron de los brazos y se podía escuchar sus voces

"Vamos Tsunayoshi/Tsuna/Tsu-kun/Tsu-chan tu puedes salir de eso, estamos aquí sé que tú puedes salir de estoy, lo prometiste no, seremos una familia" dijeron otra voces 'Y-yo… esas voces también las conozco…' pensó desesperadamente y al igual que antes las imágenes llenaban su mente, una niña peli azul, una niña rubia, un niño rubio, otro pelinegro, un pelirrojo, dos castaños y el mismo riendo jugando en una salía su madre y otro pelinegro, el recordó todo, todo lo que vivió con ellos cuando eran niños

'Yo los co-conozco pero, pero los olvide ¿porque?' pensó tristemente 'Debo disculparme por eso, que ya los recuerdo que seremos una familia como antes' pensó que a pesar del dolor que estaba sintiendo se esforzó para abrir los ojos y mirarlos, una vez que abrió los ojos vio a siete figuras eran las mismas personas de sus recuerdos

"Chicos" dijo dando una media sonrisa aunque se notaba forzada "Lo siento" se disculpó y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, y vio que a ellos también comenzaban a llorar "Los extrañe"

"Nosotros también Tsunayoshi/Tsuna/Tsu-kun/Tsu-chan" después de eso surgió como una explosión de llamas a su alrededor cubriendo por completo a las otras siete personas y alrededor de 10 metros derritiendo los juegos a su alrededor pasaron una segundos hasta que poco a poco se extinguían, solo quedaban las llamas en forma de alas sus piernas no aguantaron y cedieron por suerte el castaño bicolor lo tomo antes de que cayera la piso porque él era el más cercano, Tsuna levanto la vista y lo miro

"Sho-nii estoy en casa" dijo antes que cayera en la inconciencia

"Bienvenido devuelta Tsuanyoshi" contesto mientras lo abrazaba

"Hey no acapares a Tsu-chan/Tsu-kun" dijeron ambas chicas mientras se ponían a los lados de Tsuna y lo abrazaban

"Yo también quiero abrazar a Tsuna ̴ " se quejó el pelirrojo mientras abrazaba la espalda de Tsuna con una sonrisa de felicidad

"Lamento interrumpir su encuentro pero creo que debemos irnos parece que un pequeño pájaro va contar lo que sucedió aquí" dijo Checker Face mientras miraba al cielo en una dirección desconocida los demás a regañadientes se alejaron de Tsuna excepto el castaño con los ojos bicolor que le quito a Tsuna los restos de su chaqueta que antes se había destrozado por las llamas dejándola en el suelo y lo cargo con cuidado, todos estaban alrededor de Checker Face luego estaban rodeados de llamas

'Ahora algunas personas ya deben saber lo que paso aquí, pero se será demasiado tarde no podrán hacer nada Tsunayoshi-kun ya nos pertenece' pensó Checker Face con una sonrisa mientras él y los demás desaparecían junto con las llamas dejando unos trozos de ropa de Tsuna y el parque destrozado mientras anochecía

….

Hibari estaba sentado en su escritorio enfrente de él había unos papeles que desde hace tiempo debía revisar pero él no lograba concentrarse por lo dicho por la tarde por Tsuna, su mente siempre volvía a la palabras que él dijo y eso lo frustro mucho, aunque quisiera olvidar últimamente el a ha estado recordando su pasado y se preguntaba ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera cometido ese error y si hubiera pasado si permanecía alado de Tsuna? Sus pensamientos se fueron interrumpidos por un ligero golpe en la ventana, volteo para saber de qué se trataba y vio a Hibarid tratando de entrar, el frunció ligeramente sus cejas abrió la ventana y el ave comenzó a volar en círculos alrededor de el

"Tsuna, fuego, Tsuna, Fuego" Hibarid canto, Hibari abrió ligeramente los ojos

"Llévame donde este" dijo mientras tomaba su chaqueta y salía de la sala rápidamente una vez fuera de la escuela él siguió a Hibarid no le tomo ni diez minutos antes de llegar al parque que estaba cerca de la casa de Tsuna, abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio el estado del parque, Hibarid volaba encima de los restos de ropa que estaban en el piso

"….." el no dijo nada mientras se acercaba donde volaba el ave y tomo un retazo de ropa "Es la misma ropa" dijo mientras apretaba el puño con el que estaba sosteniendo el pedazo de ropa en ese momento él se sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en le estomago ante la realización 'Otra vez, otra vez' pensó mientras gruñía frustrado hasta que escucho que alguien se acercaba el decidió ocultarse por el momento

….

Todos los arcobalenos estaban en un cuarto y estaban viendo a Yuni que en esos momentos estaba inconsciente mientras apretaba su pacificador contra su pecho ya estaba atardeciendo y ella todavía no reaccionaba debes en cuando recitaba las frases que les habían dicho ase días Reborn estaba sentado en una silla tomando una taza de café mientras los otros se encontraban en diferentes partes de la habitación Aria estaba ala do de su hija intentando calmarla porque se removía en la cama algunos como Verde y Mammon estaban cansados de esperar y decidieron irse pero antes de que cualquiera se moviera Yuni se levantó

"¡Tsuna-san!" ella exclamo levantándose de golpe sorprendiendo a todos, ella estaba respirando con dificultad y la expresión de su rostro era de miedo y angustia

"Yuni ¿Estas bien?" pregunto su madre al ver el estado de su hija ella se veía preocupada al igual que los demás arcobalenos en ese momento entraron Byakuran, sus guardianes y Gamma que habían escuchado el grito de Yuni

"Tsuna-san, ¿Dónde está Tsuna-san?" preguntó ella sin prestarle atención a la pregunta antes formulada por su madre intento levantarse de la cama pero perdió el equilibrio pero fue atrapada por su madre y Gamma sin embargo ella intento ponerse de pie otra vez

"Yuni tranquilízate, ¿Qué es lo que sucede, porque estas tan alterada?" pregunto otra vez su madre pero Yuni no parecía prestar atención a nada y eso preocupo a todos en la sala, Yuni levanto la vista y miro Reborn que estaba sentado una con la taza de café en la mano

"Reborn-ojisan, ¿dónde está Tsuna-san?" pregunto con un tono de preocupación

"Dame-Tsuna, debe estar en casa ¿Por qué?" contesto un poco desconcertado por la actitud de Yuni

"Es Tsuna-san…" dijo ella y todos la miraron desconcentrados sin llegar a entender lo que ella trataba de decir, Reborn iba a preguntar pero Yuni volvió a hablar "La canción que estado soñando en los últimos días la volví a soñar y vi a siete sombras pero aparte de eso también vi, vi a…" dijo en ese momento ella sentía un nudo en la garganta se abrazó a si misma mientras algunas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas "Vi a Tsuna-san esas siete figuras se lo llevaban" hizo la última declaración sollozando, eso dejo a todos en Shock algunos dejaron escapar el aliento Reborn soltó la taza de café que tenía esta se estrelló en el piso en pedazos y tenía una mirada desconcertada

"Yuni estas tratando de decir que Tsuna es el cielo que habla la canción" pregunto Reborn muy desconcertado y en fondo el deseaba que lo que dijo ella sería una broma

"Si… él es cielo que estaban buscando, ellos lo harán que conlleve la maldición de los arcobalenos "dijo ella aun llorando "Tenemos que llegar donde esta Tsuna-san antes que ellos" ella se limpió las lágrimas "Lo sentí ellos no se detendrán para tenerlo, por favor Reborn-ojisan tenemos que protegerlo" dijo eso en forma de petición, Reborn asintió con una expresión grabe preparado para ir corriendo a la residencia Sawada

"Sera más rápido si vamos en el auto, Gamma prepara el auto" hablo Aria viendo las claras intenciones de Reborn de salir corriendo, a regañadientes el acepto el ambiente era una poco tenso en la habitación Fon, Colonello y Byakuran tenían expresiones preocupadas al igual que las coronas fúnebres, Verde, Mammon se veían indiferentes pero se los notaba que estaban ligeramente perturbados Skull no se veía su expresión por el casco pero no había dicho nada desde que Yuni se despertó

"Yo voy con ustedes" dijo Yuni una vez que se levanto

"¿Estas segura Yuni?" pregunto su madre un poco preocupada, Yuni asintió

"Estoy muy preocupada por Tsuna-san, tengo que asegurarme de que él está bien, por favor mamá no me niegues ir" dijo ella con una cara de angustia Aria asintió aun con un poco de preocupación, después de alisarse todos se fueron en el auto rumbo a la residencia Sawada

'Así que el maldito va tras de mi estudiante, pero no permitiré que lo uses' pensó Reborn furioso y desenado llegar a casa rápido

….

Kyoko y Haru estaban en la casa de la castaña preparando un poco de comida y parecían que se estaban esforzando en ello

"Tenemos que esforzarnos para quede perfecto desu ̴" dijo Haru

"Tienes razón Haru-chan tienen que quedar perfectos" dijo alegremente Kyoko

Después de la conversación que habían tenido con Tsuna ellas decidieron aliviar la culpa que el castaño había trasmitido para eso iban a hacer una comida para que él no se sintiera culpable algún tiempo después ellos habían concluido prepararon todo para llevarlo a la casa de Tsuna hasta que se encontraron con Ryohei que también iba hacia la salida

"Kyoko ¿A dónde vas con tantas cosas?" pregunto su hermano

"A la casa de Tsuna-kun ¿por qué preguntas?" contesto ella

"Si le hicimos una comida especial" dijo emocionada Haru

"¿Sawada?" él dijo un poico confundido pero luego recordó que ellos habían hablado esa tarde "Yo también voy para la casa de Sawada" dijo un poco efusivo el peliblanco, las chicas lo miraban un poco confundidas antes de asentir con una sonrisa y los tres se fueron rumbo a la casa de Tsuna

….

Chrome estaba en Kokuyo Land pero estaba muy distraída no prestaba atención, aun cuando Ken le comenzó a gritar por algo pero su mente siempre divagaba hacia la conversación que tuvo esa tarde con el castaño

"Mi pequeña Chrome ¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza?" preguntó el peli azul

"Mukuro-sama, no es nada…" dijo un poco sorprendida de que no se había percatado de que él se acercó a ella "Es solo que boss…boss hablo conmigo hoy y se lo notaba un poco triste" contesto con la cabeza baja

"Así que también hablo contigo" medito el

"¿Mukuro-sama?" ella pregunto un poco confundida

"Kufufufu, parece que le daremos una visita a Von-Tsuna" dijo el tropezando un poco con el nombre, Chrome lo noto pero no dijo nada sobre el tema solo parpadeo sorprendida y asintió se fueron rumbo a la casa de Tsuna

…

Cuando Yamamoto llego a su casa inmediatamente fue donde su padre

"Yo viejo podrías preparar un sushi especial" dijo al entrar en el restaurante

"Hola Takeshi y se puede saber para quieres que prepare Sushi" saludo y pregunto su padre

"Es para llevárselo a Tsuna, es que esta tarde hablamos y lo sentí un poco deprimido así que pensé que un poco de sushi le levantaría el ánimo" dijo tocándose la cabeza con timidez, su padre sonrió pensando en lo considerado que es su hijo

"Entonces porque no me ayudas a hacerlo para que sea más especial" comento su padre

"Tienes razón" el respondió y se dispuso a ayudar a su padre a preparar sushi, los dos prepararon la comida después de un tiempo ellos terminaron

"Ya está apunto de anochecer es mejor que des prisa" dijo su padre guardando el sushi en sus cajas

"Tienes razón ya creo que es hora de irme adiós y gracias por ayudarme a preparar la comida" dijo, se despidió de su padre alegremente y se fue rápidamente del lugar

"Hay los jóvenes con tanta energía" dijo el padre de Yamamoto negando con la cabeza

….

Gokudera estaba sentado en la mesa de su casa la cual estaba llena de libros de diferentes temas, él estaba unos lentes y su cabello estaba recogido, parecía estar tomando notas de cada libro que tenía a su disposición

"Ya vera Juudaime le demostrare que seré la mejor mano derecha que pueda tener" dijo eufóricamente con el puño cerrado y volvió su atención a los libros

Después de algún tiempo el termino revisar todos los libros que había en la mesa

"Con esto demostrare que soy el mejor mano derecha" dijo alegremente mientras sostenía un cuaderno y después de eso el salió rápidamente de su casa y se dirigió a la casa de su querido Juudaime

"El décimo va estar muy orgulloso de mi" dijo mientras corría por las calles oscuras de Namimori

….

Dino pasaba por la ciudad, en el trascurso del día se había tropezado ocho veces justo en ese instante pasaba enfrente de una tienda se distrajo en consecuencia se tropezó por novena vez ese día, él se levantó y se limpió los rastros de tierra que tenía su ropa, regreso su vista al vitrina de la tienda con la cual se distrajo y vio un peluche hay

"Se parece un poco a natsu" dijo con una sonrisa "Tal vez a Tsuna le guste" dijo mientras entraba a la tienda para comprarlo

"De seguro que el encantara" dijo con una sonrisa "Y de seguro me llamara Dino-nii otra vez" dijo mientras se encaminaba a la casa de su hermanito

…

Un coche negro iba a alta velocidad por las calles de Namimori hasta llegar a la residencia Sawada de dicho coche salieron Reborn seguido de Yuni y Aria e ingresaron rápidamente en a casa los tres se veían un preocupados entraron a la casa con rapidez y Reborn fue el primero en hablar

"Oi Dame-Tsuna ¿Dónde estás?" pregunto Reborn al entrar a la casa

"Ara Rebron-kun, si buscas a Tsu-kun él se fue a traerme algunas cosas de la tienda, es raro que aún no esté en casa ya paso mucho tiempo" dijo Nana que salía de la cocina al escuchar que venía alguien

"Tsk" el chasque la lengua con fastidio y miro por el lugar y vio el teléfono en el piso se dio cuenta del porque no contestaba sus llamadas "Gracias Mamma, si el viene dígale que no salga de la casa que tengo un asunto urgente que tratar con el" dijo el, Nana se veía un poco confundida pero de todos modos asintió y el salió de la casa junto a Yuni y Aria que estaban mortificadas

"Que haremos ahora Reborn-ojisan, tenemos que encontrarlo lo antes posible" dijo Yuni muy preocupada porque no habían encontrado a Tsuna en casa

El iba a contestar pero justo en ese momento se escucharon una discusión de Yamamoto y Gokudera que se aproximaban se podía ver que el moreno traía algo ellos detuvieron su pelea al verlos en la entrada

"Chiquitin porque todos están aquí" pregunto Yamamoto un poco confundido

"Por algún asunto, por cierto Tsuna no estaba con ustedes" respondió Reborn

"Bueno nos encontramos por la tarde pero después no nos volvimos a encontrar" respondió el

"¿Qué acaso el paso algo al Decimo?" pregunto Gokudera preocupado, por otra calle vinieron Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru y Dino

"Reborn-chan/Reborn" saludaron ellos una vez que ellos estaban frente a la casa de Tsuna

"¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?" Reborn le pregunto a las chicas la verdad es que él no quería involucrar a las chicas en este asunto

"Bueno la verdad es que esta tarde hablamos con Tsuna-kun y se veía un poco decaído" dijo Kyoko

"Así que decidimos prepararle algo para que se le levantara el ánimo" continuo Haru

"Ha así que ustedes también lo notaron por esa razón vine" dijo Yamamoto

"EH?, el también hablo conmigo" dijo Dino señalándose

"Kufufufu parece que Tsuna estuvo charlando con todo el mundo" dijo Mukuro apareciendo entre un poco de niebla y a su lado estaba Chrome

"Mukuro/Chrome-chan" dijeron los chicos y las chicas al ver a los recién llegados

"Acabas de decirle Tsuna" pregunto Yamamoto totalmente confundido

"Tu bastardo desde cuando tienes tanta confianza con el Décimo" gruño Gokudera enojado por el peliazul lo llamo por su nombre al decimo

"Kufufufu y eso a ti que te interesa" contesto Mukuro con una sonrisa el peli plateado iba a contestarle pero Reborn los interrumpió

"Esperen un momento Tsuna hablo con todos ustedes que exactamente" Reborn pregunto gravemente él tenía un mal presentimiento

"Mn bueno él nos pidió perdón por todo lo ocurrido en las batallas y nos dio las gracias" contesto una tanto inseguro Yamamoto

"Si es verdad eso también lo hablo con nosotras" hablo también Kyoko y a su lado Haru asintió en confirmación

"Él se estaba despidiendo" dijo Yuni que comenzaba a llorar dejando a los otros desconcertados por sus palabras

"De que hablas Yuni" pregunto Yamamoto un poco nervioso al igual que los otros

"El idiota de Tsuna sabía que estaba en peligro pero no pidió ayuda en cambio solo se despidió" respondió Reborn furioso

"Tsuna/SAWADA/Tsuna-kun/Juudaime, está en peligro" gritaron todos a la vez, Mukuro y Chrome aunque no se notara mucho estaba un poco preocupados

"Su intuición debe haberle avisado del peligro y tal vez no los quería involucrar" dijo Aria pensando un poco en el asunto

"Hay algo que podamos hacer" dijo Yamamoto

"En donde está ahora el Decimo" pregunto muy preocupado Gokudera

"Debemos ayudar a SAWADA" exclamo Ryohei

"Rebron cuéntanos que es lo que está pasando y porque está en peligro mi hermanito" hablo Dino con un semblante un poco serio

"Tsuan-san, será el próximo arcobaleno del cielo" dijo temblorosa Yuni y todos se alarmaron incluso Mukuro aunque lo había ocultado muy bien "Yo soñé con una canción y unas figuras pero no las podía ver, pero hoy vi a Tsuna-san siendo llevado por esas figuras, él es el cielo que estaban buscando, ese es el último elemente que Checker Face dijo que le faltaba" dijo desconsolada ella

"Lo más importante, tenemos que encontrar a Tsuna por que no está en la casa y mamma dice que ya debería estar aquí" dijo Reborn y los demás estaban listos para salir a buscar al castaño hasta que la puerta del auto se abrió

"Oye Reborn talvez esto te interese" dijo Verde que en ese momento tenía una laptop

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" pregunto con un poco de exasperación

"Hace un momento se detectó una gran cantidad de llamas de cielo cerca de aquí por la pureza de las llamas supongo que deben pertenecer a tu alumno" con testo mientras veía los datos en la laptop, Reborn abrió los ojos sorprendido al igual que los demás

"¿En dónde exactamente?" pregunto enseguida

"Según el mapa es un parque que no está a más de 10 calles de aquí" dijo revisando la información el parecía que quería volver a hablar pero Reborn ya se fue corriendo junto con los chicos Mukuro y Chrome desaparecieron entre la niebla, Aria, Yuni, Kyoko y Haru se quedaron hay pero no paso mucho tiempo para que ellas entraran al auto Aria hizo señas a Kyoko y Haru para que entraran al choche y después a Gamma para que se vallan lo más rápido al parque sorprendentemente todos entraron perfectamente en auto Aria, Yuni, Kyoko, Haru, los arcobalenos, Byakuran y las coronas fúnebres

…

Sorprendentemente Reborn y los demás llegaron primero cuando llegaron vieron una escena que los impacto y se quedaron estáticos viendo aquello segundos después llego el auto y salieron todos rápidamente al igual que los primero en llegar ellos se sorprendieron ante la escena que estaba frente a ellos pero también habían llegado Mukuro y Chromer entre la niebla

El parque estaba completamente destrosado los juegos estaban derretidos y la tierra quemada y en lo que parecía ser el centro de las llamas se encontraba unos retazos de ropa

"E-sa es la ropa es de…" comenzó tembloroso Yamamoto

"S-si… es la que llevaba Juudaime esta tarde" finalizo Gokudera de la misma manera

"Eso qui-ere decir que" dijo extrañamente en vos baja Ryohei, en ese momento Dino y Gokudera cayeron al piso de rodillas

"Llegamos tarde" susurro Dino

"Es mi culpa si tal vez hubiera tenido el sueño antes" dijo Yuni que también estaba en el suelo y estaba llorando a lágrima viva al igual que las chicas

"No es tu culpa nadie lo podía a ver imaginado" trato de consolarla su madre

"Aún podemos hacer algo" dijo Rebron con voz grave, y todos lo miraron expectantes "Él puede tenerlo pero aún necesita el pasaficador de Yuni y el nuestro, por eso no debe haber ido muy lejos" dijo tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible porque por dentro estaba más allá de furioso, sus palabras trajeron esperanzas a ellos

"Mammon, llama a Xanxus infórmale lo sucedido y que quiero hablar con el" dijo el, ella iba a protestar pero vio la expresión e este así que decidió obedecer

"Yare, yare" ella desapareció entre la niebla

"Verde quiero toda la información de lo que paso aquí" ordeno Reborn

"No me gusta recibir órdenes, pero aun así lo hare yo también estoy intrigado" contesto el

"Lal llama Iemitsu y dile lo sucedido" ella asintió y se fue del lugar

"Los demás será mejor que se vayan a casa" finalizo

"!No¡ debemos encontrar a Juudaime"

"Es verdad, tenemos que encontrarlo"

"Sawada está en peligro"

"Es cierto Tsuna-san/Tsuna-kun debe estar en peligro"

"No podemos ir a ciegas ni siquiera sabemos a quién nos enfrentaremos, ni como son" dijo y los demás bajaron su cabeza en resignación

"Mukuro piensas ayudarnos" pregunto al susodicho

"Kufufufu tal vez" fue la respuesta de este y desapareció junto a Chromer que se veía muy afligida

'Maldito Checker Face te hare pagar por tomar a mi estudiante' pensó con furia Reborn

* * *

Fin del capitulo

Próximo capítulo: (No se me ocurre un título, pero ya lo pensare)

N/A: Perdón por la tardanza respecto a los nombres se aclararan en él, próximo cap así que no se preocupen, si quieren ver las alas cuando rompe el sello puedes ir a mi perfil hay encontraran el link y también el vídeo si no lo hayan visto

Ja ne!


End file.
